Love is Complicated
by dolphinroxy
Summary: They dated for five years...There was a misunderstanding...They broke up but they had a child together...How are they going to deal with this situation?...You are going to see that love is really complicated...
1. Chapter 1

**Well here I go with another story…I posted this first chapter in the rated T section but I decided to change it because I'm really explicit. For those who had read my other stories well like always I apologize for the errors and grammar mistakes. My first language is not English… For those new well please understand me. I'm open for any kind of constructive criticism and please when you see a mistake let me know but please tell me where the mistake is. I always fix the errors and it also helps to improve my English. Please review, I don't really like story alerts they don't really say anything, I like knowing what people think about the story. Another thing, if some one want's to be my beta I'll be really happy. Anyway enough talking. Happy Reading! **

Hermione and Draco had a secret relationship during their years at Hogwarts. When they were in their fifth year they started a sort of friendship but that was only because they were doing prefect duties together. At the end of their fifth year they develop a great friendship. Well it was a secret friendship because they didn't want people knowing that they were been civilized with each other. When they started their six year the friendship started to grow until they became more than friends. They were happy together until the middle of that year, that's when Hermione started seen a strange behavior on Draco. He never told her what was happening but eventually she found out when Dumbledore was killed. Hermione left Hogwarts after that to follow Harry and she didn't saw Draco until the day that the Death Eater's took her to his house. He felt sorry for her but he didn't dare do anything to save her. She understood him. Harry had told her the reasons that he had to kill Dumbledore. She felt sorry for him. After that they saw each other again at War when Harry saved his life. Two month after the War was over they saw each other again on a Book Store. After that day they started dating again. The relationship went public. At first Hermione's and Draco's friend went crazy but then they ended up understanding that they loved each other.

Draco and Hermione lasted five years together. During those five years they had a lot of ups and downs but they always found a way to make the relationship survive. They were madly in love. In those five years they made together a beautiful baby girl name Brittany. Brittany was the perfect image of her dad. Blond hair, grey eyes and really pale skin. After the birth of their little girl they thought things where going perfect between them. Things did go great until Brittany or Brit like they call her was one year old. That's when the misunderstanding occurred…

Hermione went out to a club with some friends. Draco was okay with that, she was only 21 and she needed some fun in her life. A friend presented I guy to her. Hermione thought that it was great to have a muggle friend. The guy got a little obsess with her and started sending her romantics letters and gifts. Draco and Hermione had huge fight over this. She always explained that they had nothing together and Draco believed her. One day Draco got home and found a letter that talked about the night of pleasure that Hermione and this guys had. To be honest they really didn't have a night alone but Draco freak out and started screaming at Hermione. He called her a whore and other mean words. Hermione decided to end the relationship, she couldn't take that he didn't trust her. She left him taking the baby with her. Brit was only a year when that happened. After that things got worst. Draco started dating girls just to have fun. Hermione ended loosing respect for him. Eventually Draco found out that Hermione never cheated at him but it was too late.

After two years they had found a way to deal with each others problems. Hermione is working as a nurse in St. Mungus. She is a single mother. Draco works on his own company. Draco has been dating a girl for about a year. Her name is Cynthia she is a great woman and loves Brit. At first Hermione was really jealous of her, but now she had found a way to deal with her. The only problem is that Cynthia is madly in love with Draco and he doesn't act like he is in love with her. Hermione has heard rumors of him having affairs with different women. Is something new because she is pretty sure that he never cheated at her.

It was Sunday morning. Hermione was sleeping, she spend the night helping mental patients in St. Mungus. Brittany had a sleep over in her grandmother's house. She loved Hermione's mother and looked for any excuse to stay with her. That made Hermione really happy, that helped when she needed to work. The only problem was when her mother couldn't take care of her. Brit didn't like Cynthia a lot. She was a really spoiled girl and she didn't like seen another woman with her daddy, except for Hermione. Brit loved seen her daddy and mummy together.

Hermione heard the door. Her mom was there already. She only slept three hours. She felt the door of her room and a moment later she felt someone jumping in her bed.

"Mummy wae up" Brit screamed at her mother. Like any normal three years old she didn't know how to talk pretty well, but she talked more than any three year old.

"Brit sugar pie" Hermione mumbled "Why don't you let me sleep for another hour?"

"No…mummy, daddy it coming" she said with wide eyes. Hermione knew that she was excited. Draco was on a trip and promised her that he was going to bring her something.

"How do you know that daddy is coming today?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Gamma said" Brit said rolling her eyes like if it was obvious.

"Oh" Hermione said moving out from bed.

"Hermione dear I'm sorry but I have to go" her mother said from the door.

"It's okay mom" Hermione said walking to her and kissing her cheek. "Let me go to the bathroom first" Hermione said.

"Mummy urry up…I ad to get cute for daddy" Brit said smiling sitting on the bed.

"Yes baby mummy is going to make you look cute for daddy" Hermione said a little sad. If they were still together, today was there seven year anniversary.

Hermione got out of the bathroom and found her baby taking her close of. "Brit can you wait" she said smiling. Hermione's mom was still in the door smiling.

"She is a really impatient girl" she said smiling "Well Hermione I have to go. I see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah I guess" she said walking to grab her daughter. "Now princess. It's a little early to get dressed. Daddy is not coming yet. Did you ate or are you hungry?"

"I eat cereal" she said taking her perfect soft hair out of her face. Her hair was curly but they were soft curls.

"Let's go watch some cartoons then" Hermione said grabbing her little hands. Brit took it and made her run to the living room.

Hermione's house was little. It was one storage, three bedrooms, one bathroom and a little back yard. It wasn't much but that was what she could afford. Draco of course wanted to buy a big house for Brittany bud Hermione didn't agree. When they separated Draco wasn't happy about her taking Brit but he knew that he really couldn't take care of her by himself. Brit had a lot of adrenaline.

Hermione and Brit spend two hours watching cartoon. After an hour Brit fall back to sleep. That was normal in her, she wake up really early and then fall at sleep watching TV. Hermione carry her to her room. Brittany's room was a princess room. She had pink walls, white accessories and a lot of princess stuff.

Hermione went back to her room and got dressed. She wanted to take her mind out of Draco. Even though they broke up two years ago she still felt something for him. She knew that she loved him, that's why she never dated. She took a shower and put a white dress. She comb her hair, it was curly but the curls where loosen. She went to Brit's room and took the clothes that she was going to wear. She was going to put Brit a pink t-shirt that said 'Daddy Princess' with jeans and white tennis shoes. Brit was a girly girl but she hated wearing dresses. After taking everything that Brit was going to wear she went and touched her face softly.

"Brit sugar pie wake up…daddy is coming any minute" Hermione said softly to her baby. Hermione had learned during this year how to treat a toddle nice, most of the time she worked with baby's and toddles in the hospital.

"Daddy's ere?" Brit asked with her eyes close.

"Almost…you have to take a shower first".

"Oki doki" she said opening her eyes and smiling when she saw her mother. Brit was a really lovely child, sweet and kind. But she also had the Malfoy temper and when she got mad she could be a really bitchy girl and that was a lot to say for a baby.

Brittany stood up from bed, stroked her eyes and ran to the bathroom taking her clothes on the way.

"Brit don't run you can fall down" Hermione said following her to the bathroom.

"I'm not falling mummy" she said smiling taking her pants of. "Is Daddy coming with Cyntha?" she asked making a funny face.

"Brit is Cynthia…and I don't know" Hermione said sitting on a chair that she had in the bathroom. The chair was there to watch Brit when she showered. Brittany loved to move a lot while doing this and Hermione didn't want to go through a bad experience for not watching her.

"I don't like her" she said angry not looking at her mother.

"Why? She is a really good woman" Hermione said helping her watch her hair.

"She…not you" she said sad.

"Baby…I know that she is not me. But she loves you" Hermione said sad. She really didn't like talking about Draco's relationship.

"I love you mummy" she said smiling at her mother.

"And I love you too" Hermione said taking some water out of her face.

After Hermione took Brit out of the shower she helped her get dressed. Not before having a little "fight" with her because she didn't want to comb her hair and Hermione wanted to do a pony tail. Brit hair was only at her shoulders but Hermione didn't like seen it on her face.

"How do look mummy?" she asked smiling looking herself at the mirror. Hermione was really impressed with the way she acted. She was only three but she acted a lot like a teen age.

"You look beautiful Brit" Hermione said smiling fixing her own hair. Every time Draco was coming to get Brit or she was going to take her she made sure that she looked perfect.

Hermione heard the door bell. "Come on Brit…I think daddy is here".

Brit screeched in happiness and ran to her mother. She grabbed Hermione's hand and forced here to walk to the door. Brit knew that she couldn't open the door. That was one of the first rules in the house. She could never open the door.

Hermione opened and Cynthia was there "Hermione... hi" she said kissing her cheek and hugging her "Brit" she said kneeling to hug her. Brit back of and hide with Hermione's body.

"Brit" Hermione said serious.

"Hey" she said angry.

"I'm sorry" Hermione said half smiling, but to be honest she wasn't mad at all with her daughter. She knew that she shouldn't accept that kind of behavior from her but she really didn't care how Brit treated Cynthia. Draco knew that Brit didn't like Cynthia and he kept bringing her to the places where his daughter was going to be, so Hermione was going to do absolutely nothing to stop Brit from acting like that.

"Whes daddy?" Brit asked looking at her mother.

"Daddy is coming in a minute" Cynthia said smiling. Cynthia knew that Brit didn't like her a lot but she kept trying.

"Mummy" Brit said ignoring Cynthia "Whes daddy?"

"Brit daddy is coming in a minute" Hermione said.

"Pick me" she said putting her arms up. Hermione took her without question; she knew that she wanted to look outside to see what was happening. Draco wasn't there. After a couple of seconds Hermione put her down and told her to go to her room and get some toys. When Brit was out of the living room Hermione asked "Where's Draco?"

"Draco said that he was coming later…he had some import business to attend" Cynthia said nervous. No wander Draco cheated at her. She believed everything that he said. Hermione knew that he didn't have a meeting. Today was Sunday. Only this stupid woman believed him!

"More important than his daughter" Hermione said serious and angry.

"I don't' know what's the problem Hermione, he just said that he had something to do first" she said nervous.

"Okay Cynthia…do you want to come in?"

"Oh okay" she said getting inside the house.

She sat down and Hermione sat down on the couch in front of her "Oh Cynthia I'm sorry for Brittany's behavior. She just misses her daddy." She knew that she shouldn't excused Brit behavior. That was why Brit kept acting so spoiled but Hermione couldn't help it.

"Oh I understand Hermione" she said nervous.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No it's okay" Cynthia said looking everywhere. It was the first time that she entered the house.

"Mummy I'm back…I'm paying with Lucy" she said sitting on Hermione's lap.

Hermione smiled taking some hair out of Brit face and putting it behind her ears.

"That's a really lovely doll Brittany" Cynthia said smiling at her.

"Thanks" she said not looking at her. She knew that if she wasn't polite she could get in trouble.

An hour later Brit was playing on the floor with some dolls, Hermione was reading a magazine and Cynthia was biting her nails.

"I'm sorry Cynthia but this is taking for ever" Hermione said mad. How can Draco be so irresponsible? She knew that he was probably hooking up with some girl before coming to see his child. "I'm going to call…" she heard a car.

"He is here" Cynthia said standing up.

"Daddy is here?" Brit asked leaving her game and looking at her mother.

Hermione stood up and opened the door. Yeah he was here, looking perfect like always. Draco hadn't change a lot since he was in Hogwarts. The only thing was that he looked more mature and he was working out on the gym and he looked bigger.

Brit stood up from the floor and went to the door, when she saw her father she started screeching in happiness "Daddy" she screamed running outside of the house with her arms open wide so he could take her in his arms. He took her immediately and kissed her face happy. Hermione hoped that he was here to see her and their kid. But she knew that he was only here to see his child.

He walked to the house with his girl in his arms "Hermione" he said half smiling.

"Draco" Hermione said polite.

"I'm sorry I took long, I had some…stuff to do" he didn't dare telling her that he had some business. He knew that she wasn't Cynthia and that she didn't believe that lie.

"Daddy, guess what?" Brit asked excited sitting on Draco's lap when they entered the living room and he sat down on the couch.

"What princess?" he asked smiling at his baby. He loved when she got all excited.

"Gamma said that mummy wa going to have anoer baby" she said. Hermione's mother did say that, but she didn't say it that way. That was a big misunderstanding. What Hermione's mother said was that one day Hermione was going to find a man and she was going to have another baby.

Hermione stood looking at Brit mouth hanging. Draco looked at Hermione shock. "You're having a baby Hermione?" he asked surprised.

"No" she said looking at him serious. She took the dolls from the floor and explained since Cynthia was also looking at her surprised. "My mother said that one day I was going to have another baby" she didn't mention anything about finding a man. She didn't want to explain that.

"Oh" Draco said breathing again. Draco was still in love with Hermione. He loved Hermione's attitude. She was a woman that knew what she wanted, she didn't need a man to have a great life and she was an excellent lover. Cynthia was the contrary to that. Don't take him wrong he liked Cynthia, he felt something for her. But what he felt wasn't enough to make him be loyal. The only person that he respected and never dare to cheat was at Hermione.

"But mummy gamma said…"

"Gamma said that you shouldn't be a blabbermouth" Hermione said serious.

"What that?" she asked confused.

"I'm going to get beverages" Hermione said escaping from their looks.

"What did you do while I was out of the country?" Draco asked Brit.

Cynthia thought that he talking to her and answered excited "Well I went to visit my mother and I…"

Brit looked at her serious and Draco said half smiling "Cynthia I was talking with Brit"

"Oh sorry" she said smiling embarrassed.

Brit threw her a menace look and then looked at her daddy and smiled. "I…wen to play with Matin…I wen to gammas house…mummy take me to the pak…I eat a lot" she laughed when she said that and continue "I wen to zoo with mummy and Immy".

"Who's Immy?" he asked confused.

"Immy…dah… daddy Immy is mummy bestes fiend" she said rolling her eyes. She always acted like what she said was obvious. Cynthia smiled at this. Cynthia knew that Draco still felt something for Hermione and if Hermione was seen someone else well that was going to help her to keep Draco for herself. Yeah never underestimate the woman; she was really smart even though she believed him everything.

"Have you gone out with this Immy without counting the zoo?" he asked getting a little mad. He knew that he shouldn't get in Hermione's personal business but he couldn't help being jealous. He also tried to control his temper because he didn't want Cynthia realizing his feeling for Hermione.

Hermione entered the living room with sodas and cookies.

"Yummy cookies" Brit screeched getting out from Draco's lap and running to her mother.

"Brit if you want cookies you have to sit down" Hermione said smiling.

"Ok" she said sitting on the couch with the help of Cynthia. Her feet were short and she couldn't sit without help.

"Hermione who's Immy?" Draco asked after finishing eating a cookie

"Immy?" Hermione ask confused.

"Yeah the guy that went to the zoo with you" he said a little bitter.

"Oh…Timmy" she said rolling her eyes. "He is just a friend from job" she said sitting down on the couch near Brit. Brit was making a mess with her cookie. "Is that good?" she asked.

Brit's mouth was dirty with chocolate and her shirt was dirty with cookie pieces. "It yummy mummy" she said with her mouth full.

"Glad you like it".

"Is this Timmy is I nice man…I don't want my daughter with a pervert" Draco said serious.

"Draco, Timmy is a great man…in fact he loves Brit" she said smiling. And something more that she is not going to tell him for her benefit. Timmy is gay.

"Oh" Draco said looking at the floor "Brit I forgot, I brought you something" he said smiling at his daughter.

"Really daddy?" she asked getting out of the couch and walking to him.

"Yes but you have to close your eyes first".

"Oki" she said closing her eyes. She made faces making sure that she didn't see anything.

"Here" Draco said putting something in her hand.

She looked and her eyes were about to pup out. Draco brought her a beautiful tiara. "Oh daddy" she said mesmerized "I'm a princess" she said smiling.

"You have always been a princess…now you just have the tiara" he said putting it in her head.

"Look mummy I'm a princess" she said still shock.

"Yeah you are" Hermione said looking at Draco. What have he done. The girl was spoiled, now she is going to think that she own the world.

"I think you look gorgeous" Cynthia said smiling.

"Thanks" Brit said running to her dad and hugging him "I love you daddy".

"I love you too" he said hugging her tighter.

**Well what do you think? To cheese? To cliché? Another typical story? Please say something, I want to know what you think, remember to review. At the end of the chapter there's this little box that say SUBMIT REVIEW press okay, wait until the other page open and then write something, it doesn't take a minute. I don't care what you say if is a nice, good, great or don' like it but please say something. **


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later…

**Well here goes another chapter…Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think. Thanks to those who took their time to say something. HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character…well only Brit.**

Two weeks later…

Hermione was on Brittany's room preparing her luggage. Today was one of those days that her little girl hated. Brit was staying three days with Draco. Brit loved going with her Daddy before but since he started dating Cynthia she started freaking out every time she leaved her mother. Hermione sort of hated too, Brit made at tantrum every time that she knew that she was leaving. This was the time that Hermione thought more about her and Draco's relationship. If they were together this would never happen. She worried for her little girl, right now she was too little to understand the problems, but what was going to happen when she entered school. Hermione was definitely going to put her on a muggle school during her first years. Brit had no idea that the magic world existed and Hermione decided that it was going to stay like that until she was old enough to understand. She knew that it was going to be difficult, Brit hadn't show signs of underage magic yet but pretty soon she was going to start.

Hermione was making the bag and preparing herself for the girl tantrum. She was in her mother's house. She had no idea that she was leaving to her father's house for three days. She heard the front door and her girl hard laugh. Yeah she was happy for something.

"Mommy" the girl screaming running into the room and lifting her hands so Hermione could pick her up.

"Hey Brit" Hermione said smiling taking the girls hair out of her face. Brit hair was impossible. The girl was going to have Hermione's hair if she didn't take good care of it when she started to grow.

"Guess wa Mommy?" Brit said moving from her mother's arms. She sat on the bed and said excited "I saw Gamma Cissa today."

"Really…were?" Despite the fact that Draco and Hermione dated and that they had a kid together Narcissa and Lucius didn't like her a lot. But they liked Brit.

"In…the gosary" she said grinning.

"In the grocery…wow that's something new." Hermione said smiling putting the last things in Brit's bag.

"Wea are we going?" Brit asked confused looking at her mother's eyes.

"Errr…your daddy want you to spend a couple of days with him." Hermione said smiling at her.

"I don want to" Brit said serious, suddenly she took a brush from the bed and threw it to the floor.

"Brittany Malfoy you stand up right now and you pick that from the floor" Hermione said in a serious tone. This girl was tough to deal sometimes.

"No" she said not looking at her mother.

"Brittany…I'm giving you and order. If I tell you something you do it" she said taking the bag from the bed and put in it on the door.

"I don wan to" Brit said angry.

"What's that tone Brittany? Are you using a tone with me?" Hermione couldn't believe her little girls was acting this way. It was the first time that she dare answer back or disobey her.

"I'm not using tone" she said not looking at her mother.

"I'm going to the kitchen…if you don't pick the brush from the floor before I get here I'm giving you a spanki." Hermione said walking really mad out of the room.

She grabbed the bag on her way out and walked to the kitchen. She made another bag with the stuff that Brit liked. Draco never bought junk food.

Hermione went back to Brit's room and Brit was sitting on the bed playing with some dolls and the brush was still on the floor.

"Brittany…do you really want me to spank you?" Hermione asked trying to control her temper. She didn't want to scream at her little girl, but Brit was acting like a spoiled brat.

"No I don wan a spanky" she screamed at her mother, her lower lip quivering.

Hermione walked to her without another word. Turned her little girl and spanked her little butt two times. Brit started screaming and crying. This was the third time that Hermione spanked her daughter. All of them occurred after Brit turned three years old. The first time was when Brittany lifter her hand to hit her, Hermione took her little hand and gave her two pats; the second time was in the shower when Brittany called her several time 'stupid mommy'. Hermione thought like her mother used to think 'theirs nothing wrong with a spank' and beside it was not like she was giving it with a lot of force. Sometimes she thought that they really didn't hurt, Brit just cried because she got scare and mad. But anyway she deserved one. She disobeyed and screamed at her. She looked at her daughter and she was in the floor making a tantrum, hitting the floor with her little fists. Hermione ignored her and left the room.

Thirty minutes later Hermione heard Draco's car. She opened the door and took Brit's bag out. Draco walked to the house, took the bag and took it to his car. Hermione then took out the baby sit and some toys. Brit had a lot of toys in Draco's house but she wanted Brit having something from her mother's house.

Draco entered the house and looked at Hermione. Hermione was looking at him serious. She was still upset with Brit.

"Where's Brit?" he asked when he had the courage of talking. He knew Hermione very well and he knew that she was in a bad mood.

"She is in her room." Hermione said not looking at him. She knew that he didn't like when Hermione spanked her so this was going to be another fight.

He walked to the room and before entering Hermione said "I spank her."

Draco looked furious at first but the he walked to her and asked "Why?"

"She got mad because she was going to your house and she threw a brush to the floor, I told her to pick it up and she said NO, can you believe her? Then I told her why she was a having a tone with me and she screamed at me." Hermione said serious.

"She said no?" Draco asked shock.

"Yeah can you believe that Draco? I don't know what's got into her" she said taking some toys of the floor.

"I'm going get her" he said looking at her.

He got into the room. Brit was sitting on her bed crying softly "Hey baby." Draco said sitting down next to her.

Brit was a drama queen so she started crying harder and hugger her dad "Daddy…mommy give a spanki" she said between sob.

"I know, mommy already told me that you did something bad." He didn't like when Hermione spanked her, but he understood that Brit was a difficult girl sometimes and that Hermione was doing the right thing. His fathers also had taught him that there was not a better thing that I spank when it was needed.

"I was a mean girl" she said sobbing harder.

"Yes you were." Draco said kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy going to hate me now?" she asked grabbing a doll from her bed.

"Mommy will never hate you sweetheart."

"Mommy was beally mad" she said controlling her sobs.

"Sweetheart why don't you stop crying and you tell your mother that you are sorry."

"No."

"No?" Draco asked shock.

"Daddy you said that Malboy don't say sorry" she said looking at her dad's eyes.

"Oh…well we don't, but there's exception…you know what exception means right?" he asked touching his daughter face softly.

"Yes" she said nodding.

"Well that exception is your mother. You can always apologize to her" he said smiling at his little girl.

She smiled back and asked "Can mommy go wit us to you house?"

"I don't think your mommy wants to go" Draco said without looking at her.

"Why not?" Brit asked with sadness in her eyes "Mommy don like been with you?"

"Mommy is busy Brit." Draco could never tell her the truth. At list not yet, she was too little to understand that her parents weren't together. "Why don't you like going to my place?"

"Cyntha is there" she said soft.

"What's wrong with Cynthia?" He knew that Brit didn't like her but he also knew that Cynthia was doing everything possible to make Brit like her.

Brit didn't say anything she just stood up, grabbed Lucy (her doll), took the brush and put it in a little table near the bed and left the room. Draco stood looking at the door speechless. He's little girl was a little bitchy sometimes.

"Mommy" Brit whispered when she saw her mother lying on the couch. "Mommy" she whispered louder.

"Hmm…yes Brit" Hermione said sitting down.

Brit ran to her and hugger her "I'm sorry…I was a mean girl."

"It's okay sugar pie, but next time I tell you to do something you do it okay. Never again say no to me and never again throw something because you are mad" Hermione said stroking her hair softly.

"Oki…Mommy" she looked at her mothers eyes with sadness "I beally don't wan to go wit daddy". Brit eyes where shinning with moisture, she was about to start crying again.

"Brit you and daddy are going to have fun." Hermione said trying really hard to understand. Yeah Brit always do tantrums but she always ended up going happy. It was a strange behavior from her daughter.

"Gamma Cissa say that she don like Cyntha" Brit said grabbing her little fingers nervous.

_No wonder she's acting ling this _Hermione thought. "Oh…Brit that's only gamma. I like Cynthia" she said ignoring the burn that she felt in her heart.

"You do mommy?"

"Yes I do…and you should like her too. Cynthia is really nice to you" Hermione said smiling at her daughter.

"Oki mommy" Brit said without emotion.

Draco was leaning against Brit's room door listening to her and Hermione. Even though Hermione and he broke up a long time ago he still felt responsible for their break up. He shouldn't scream at her like he did that day, he should have more faith in her, he should have given her a chance to explain herself. But he went ballistic and did what his mind told him to do. Now he was pain the consequences. He wanted to expend more time with Hermione but the only excuse he had for that was getting Brit. Don't take him wrong, he loved expending time with Brit, but sometimes even though he couldn't take care of her he asked Hermione to take Brit to him, that way he was able to see Hermione.

"Brit baby are you ready?" he asked taking the thoughts out of his mind and walking to his little girl.

"Yeah" she said a little sad.

"Brit go with daddy and when you get back here we are going to the burrow, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny want to see you" Hermione said kissing her cheeks.

"Is Rober going to be there?" Robert was Ron and Lavender son.

"Maybe" Hermione said standing up and taking another bag from the floor. "Here" she said to Draco. "I put everything she needs clothes, medicines, money…"

"Hermione… she doesn't need this and you know it. She has clothes at my house, I have medicines there for her. And Money? Hermione please don't offend me like that you know that you don't have to do that, I will give absolutely everything to her" he said smiling taking the bag in his hands.

"I know is just in case" Hermione said kneeling down in front of Brit "Now promise mommy that you are going to behave in Daddy's house. You are not going to give Cynthia a headache okay."

"Oki Mommy" she said half smiling.

"I love you baby" Hermione said hugging her.

"Love too" she said hugging her mother.

"Well Draco, call me if she needs something. Take care of her. I know that is only three days but she can be a little hyperactive and can destroy the house in only three days" Hermione said half smiling.

"Yeah I'll call you if a need something" Hermione looked at him and he smirked. He loved to tease "I mean…I'll call you if she needs something."

"Bye honey boney" Hermione said waving at her daughter on her way out.

Draco sat Brit on the car sit and said "Why are you sad? We are going to have a great time at home."

"Ok daddy" she said smiling looking out of the window. Hermione was still waving.

Draco drove to his flat. When he got there Brit was already fast at sleep in her car sit. Draco took her in his arms, put her little face in his shoulder, took a blanket and covered her since it was a little cold. When he got inside the house Cynthia was already there.

Cynthia worked on a Magic Department Store. She and Draco sort of lived together, except for the days that Brit was going to be with him. He didn't want Brit having a bad tme. He also loved to share alone time with his daughter.

Cynthia wasn't supposed to be here so he frowned when he saw her.

"Hello honey" she said excited walking to him and giving him a quick peck in his mouth "I'm cocking something special for you and Brit" she said happy looking at Brit. "I can take Brit to her room if you want to."

"No is okay I'll take her to my room for now" Draco said walking to his room.

Cynthia felt a little bad. She had realized that Draco was acting odd lately. Since he got home from his trip he had rejected her every time she wanted to have sex with him, he ignored her a lot when she was having a conversation with him and the other day he was sleeping and he was going to say something about Hermione but he didn't say anything. She felt worst because she thought that she wasn't enough competition for Hermione. But she was not going to let her still Draco from her. It was not the first time that something like that happened to her. Her last two relationships had been like this one. Maybe she was been really stupid and believed the guys everything that they said. To make matters worst Narcissa didn't like her one bit. She's had been dating Draco for a long time and she hadn't found the way to win Draco's mother trust.

Narcissa didn't like her and it was for a simple reason; she thought that Cynthia had something to do with Hermione's and Draco's break up. Draco never explained the misunderstanding. He didn't want his parent's thinking badly about Hermione. Narcissa didn't like Hermione a lot but she could tolerate her.

Draco put Brit in his bed and put some pillows to make sure that she didn't roll and fall down. He had a bad experience, when Brit was two years she felt of the bed. He looked at Brit; she moved a little but then stood still.

Draco walked back to the living room and Cynthia was watching TV. "I'm leaving when the food is done" she said not looking at him.

"You can stay if you want" Draco said grabbing a glass and helping himself with a little wine. Not a lot because he couldn't get drunk with Brit in the house.

"No it's okay Draco. I know that Brit doesn't like me a lot. I don't want her upset" she said not looking at him.

"Cynthia you can stay if you want" Draco said serious "Why are you so intimidated of Brit? God she's just a child!" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not intimidated. I just don't want her to hate me. I want to win her affection Draco and forcing her is not going to help" she said smiling looking at his eyes. He didn't look at her, he felt bad every time he do it.

He felt bad for not giving her the respect that she deserved, he felt bad because she really try and he didn't gave something back, he felt bad because even though he tried he couldn't take his mind out of Hermione. It's been that way since he broke up with her, he tried many relationships but he ended up breaking up. This one was the one that had lasted longer. He knew that it was only because Cynthia took to many shits from him. And for that he didn't know how to be honest to her, for that he didn't know how to break up with her. Another thing was that despite the fact that he loved Hermione he had no idea how to win her heart back. He wasn't sure of Hermione's feelings for him. Yes he knew that Hermione never dated but he only thought that she didn't do it for Brit.

"I think the dinner is done" Cynthia said interrupting his thoughts. "Oh Draco until when Brit is going to stay here? I want to make something special for you and me. Tomorrow is our one year anniversary" she said happy.

"I know" he lied. He totally forgot about that. "Well Brit is going to stay here for three days, but I'm sure I can tell my mother to take care of her."

"No Draco…you can't do that to Brit. It's okay, we can make something together after she is gone." she said walking to the kitchen.

"No Cynthia I want to do something. It's been one year since we started dating. We can do something here after Brit goes to sleep. She has a heavy sleep." he says chuckling. He remembered one time that he and Hermione were having sex in the bathroom. Brit was sleeping in their room she woke up and since she was just starting to walk she went to the bathroom looking for her mommy. Hermione got really scare of her baby seen something. After that he took a long cold shower.

"Okay Draco…well tomorrow I'm going to make something special then. I have to go. Make sure that Brit eats well" she said grabbing her bag. "Bye" she went to him and kiss him goodbye. She stood looking at him because he didn't responded.

"Bye" he said ashamed.

Hermione was in her house watching some TV, lying down on the couch. She wasn't working today and she found nothing to do. She was thinking about doing a new arrange with Draco. The arranged was simple; he could only take Brit the day's that she was working.

She was watching a movie were the main character was pregnant and she started to remember her own pregnancy.

_Hermione was in her room nauseas. She was thinking about the possibilities of been pregnant. She didn't want to think about that possibility. Her parent's where going to freak. _

_She went to the pharmacy, bought a muggle pregnancy test and went back to her place. She did five muggle test and one magic test to finally accept that she was really pregnant. _

_After going to the gynecologist, she headed to Draco's flat. She was planning to let him know that she was pregnant that same day, but he was way to excited playing chest with his friends and she didn't dare. Two days after that she made a special dinner to let him know. That day they had a conversation and Draco ended talking about a friend that knocked up his girlfriend. He said 'Thank God that isn't me'. Hermione freak out and decide not to say anything. _

_Draco found out when she was three months and a half. She was still really skinny but her bump was starting to show. Draco got suspicious and then his suspicious got confirmed when she started vomiting in front of him. _

"_Hermione are you pregnant?" he asked worry. He couldn't believe he knocked her up. _

_She didn't respond she simply started crying. He said "Hermione is okay, we can work with this. How far are you?"_

"_I'm almost four months" she said between sobs._

"_Four months! Since when did you knew about this?" he asked shock._

"_For a long time now… I'm sorry but you said that your friend got his girlfriend pregnant and you said thank God that wasn't you. I thought that you were going to be mad."_

"_Hermione I'm not mad. I always wanted to have a kid. I wanted to get marry first, but what the heck we had sex and I'm going to take responsibilities for my actions."_

"_Thanks" she said half smiling._

_After that she told her parents what was happening. To her big surprised her mother told her that she suspect something and her father said that he was okay with that. That same day Draco asked her to move with him and she accepted._

_When Hermione was six months pregnant they found out the sex of the baby._

"_Well Hermione I can see the gender of the baby clearly. It looks like you are having a baby girl" the Doctor said excited. Hermione stood looking at him for a couple of seconds surprised. She was sure that she was having a boy. She wanted a boy. She said that boy's were easier to handle. Draco was ecstatic he wanted a girl to spoil._

_When Hermione was seven moths pregnant she had a car crash. Draco was going crazy. He stood five hours in the hospital waiting for a nurse. Two days after the car crash she was out of the hospital but the doctor said that she needed to rest. That was when she left her job and decided to be a full time mother for a while. _

_When Hermione was eight months Ginny decided to throw her a baby shower. Draco wasn't excited he didn't like those sorts of party's._

"_Surprised" the guest screamed when Hermione entered the house._

"_Wow" she said excited. Draco simple stood there shock._

"_Who gave you the key of my house?" Draco asked after recovering. _

"_I'm sorry Malfoy but I stole it" Ginny said smiling hugging Hermione._

_When Hermione was entering her nine month she and Draco had a huge fight over how they were going to name their daughter. Draco wanted Star, Sofia or Cleopatra. Hermione wanted Jasmine, Monica or Britney._

_When she went into labor Draco was in a quidditch match. Thank God he bought that same day a cell phone and she called him hysteric. When he got to their house, the bed was all wet and Hermione was screaming in pain. Draco took her in his arms and ran to the car. He took her to the hospital and made a Doctor check on her. Then she spend eight hours with pain, that's when her little girl decided to come out. _

_Draco was the first to take her in his arms. But Hermione was the one giving her the name. The settle for Brittany because it was what he liked more and she was still going to have the Brit thing. Brit was a beautiful baby, really little, spoiled since the first day she saw the world._

"_I'm your daddy beautiful" he said kissing her forehead softly. "I love you" he said to Hermione. Hermione eyes were focused on her daughter. _

_The first three days of Brit living whit them were hell. She cried every single hour and she didn't like the breast milk. _

_When Brit was three months she rolled for the first time causing Hermione a freak attack. You see Brit was in Hermione's bed and Hermione wasn't putting attention. When she rolled she almost fall down. Hermione felt so bad, she thought that she was the worst mother in the world. But it wasn't that bid of deal, after all she was a new mother and it's normal to make mistakes. Right?_

_When Brit was five months things got so much easier. She was a really good baby, she hardly cried, she watched a lot of TV and sleep a lot. Hermione was so happy and Draco too. In her five months she also started babbling a lot driving Hermione crazy sometimes. _

_When Brit was eight months she started crawling and standing up. At that same month Hermione let her sleeping in her crib. Brit stood up and tried to get out of her crib. She fell down. Hermione spend four hours in the hospital. Draco was on a club with his friends that day. When Draco got home that night he found Brit sleeping on their bed and she had a bump in her fore head. _

"_What the hell happened to her?" he screamed when Hermione entered the room._

"_She stood up from the crib and fell down. She was sleeping" Hermione explained rubbing some creams in her baby's head. _

"_Why weren't you pain attention to her?" he screamed again. He was blaming her for the accident. _

"_Are you drunk?" she asked serious._

"_No I'm not" he said angry._

"_Draco she was sleeping. I'm not a physic you know. I had no idea that she was going to stand up" she said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he blamed her. _

_He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry"._

_For her first birthday Draco decided to throw her a huge party. Clowns and everything were there. She had a lot of fun. Two weeks after her birthday she started walking. The first time was pretty funny. Draco was lying on the couch Hermione was on top of him, they were watching TV. Brit was on the floor playing with some baby toys when she got up with the help of the couch. Hermione saw her and stood looking at her, it was not the first time that she did this and never walked. Hermione saw her baby moving her little legs, wobbling a little. Hermione looked surprised and Draco looked to see what was happening._

"_Oh my God" he said when he saw his little girl determined to get to him. After a couple of seconds of falling down and standing up she did it. That's when hell started. She walked through the entire house. Hermione didn't want an elf helping but she needed one. The elf helped a lot, he took care that Brit didn't crash anything or hurt herself._

_After that their problems started and…_

She came back to present. She didn't want to think about bad memories. Today was going to be about her. Enough crying for someone! Draco definitely moved on, he had a girlfriend.

She stood up and called Ginny. Yeah Ginny had a muggle phone she was starting to like muggle stuff. "Ginny, hey what are you doing?"

"I'm sort of busy" she said in a hoarse voice.

"Ginny…you are not having sex while you are talking to me right?" Hermione asked a little disgusted. God if she was so busy why she picked up the damn phone.

"I'm not doing that…yet" Ginny said laughing a little.

"Okay... I'm going to leave you then…have fun" Hermione said a little bitter. Hermione hardly called her for this same reason. Hermione took a deep breath and called her friend Timmy "Hey Timmy is Hermione what are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go out with some friends" he said excited. Timmy was really masculine. If you looked at him you will never say that he was a gay man, but when he talked and acted he was a crazy girl. He was really loud and extravagant…and loved fashion. Hermione meet him a year ago when she went with her mother to a dentist congress. Timmy was a dentist.

"Oh" Hermione said.

"What are you doing Hermione…where is your little girl?" he asked.

"She's with her father" Hermione said ignoring the sadness that came every time she mentioned him.

"Oh… with that gorgeous guy. Oh my God!" he screeched. "Hermione you never told me your ex was such a good looking man. I'm telling you I almost die when I saw him".

"When did you saw him?" Hermione asked surprised. Draco never visited the muggle community.

"Oh the other day…I was on the side walk with Loren waiting to cross the street and this black BMW stopped on the light. So I was going to cross the street but I stop to look at him. I mean I haven't seen such a hot guy in a long time! When I finally crossed the street felling weak and almost wet Loren told me who he was. I almost die!" he exclaimed making a dramatic sound at the last.

"Wow…you really out gay yourself this time" Hermione said laughing. "Anyway yeah Loren knows him."

"Brit looks just like him."

"Yeah she does" Hermione said smiling.

"Well Hermione what are you going to do then if your baby is with her…" cough "hot daddy."

"I don't know what I'm doing… that's why I'm calling you. I was wondering if you wanted to do something, but you already have plans and I don't want to interfere."

"Are you kidding me Hermione…sweetie go get ready I'm going to get you in twenty minutes."

"Ok" Hermione said loud almost screeching in happiness.

Two hours later Hermione was drinking, dancing and talking with her friend Timmy and some other girls and boys in a club. It was a straight club although most of the guys with Timmy were gay. After spending time in this club they were going to a gay club, but Hermione wasn't going she really didn't like the atmosphere there. She went one and she almost ran out of the place. I woman started hitting on her.

Hermione was chatting with this girl when Timmy got to her "Hermione your phone has been ringing for a long time now."

She looked and had twenty missing calls from Draco's cell phone "I'm going outside for a minute" she said to the girl, concerned was obvious on Hermione's face.

She went outside and called Draco. He answer on the first ring "Hermione I've been calling you for a long time now…there was an accident" he said in a soft tone.

"What happen?" she asked worry.

"Please come to St. Mungus" he said soft.

"Okay I'm going right now."

She went to Timmy and explained what happened.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked concerned.

"No…" Timmy didn't know that she was a witch so she couldn't take him to St. Mungus. Besides he should stay having fun, maybe it wasn't anything bad. "Stay here Timmy I don't want to ruin your night. I'll be okay" she said half smiling.

"Okay but if you need something don't forget to call…I call you later to see what's happening" he said hugging her.

"Okay" she said waving goodbye.

She went to a deserted street and apareted in St. Mugnus. Draco was waiting for her in the waiting area.

"What happened?" she asked the minute she saw him.

"Hermione I'm sorry" he said soft.

"What happen?" she asked again a little angry.

"I took Brit to the bathroom to give her a shower. I let her alone for five minutes to check on something that a left in the kitchen. When I got to her she was on the bath tub floor crying" he said almost in tears.

"You let her alone in the shower…you know that she moves a lot inside the shower" Hermione almost shout.

"I know it was irresponsible from my part" he said serious.

"Okay" she took a deep breath and said soft "Draco is a normal thing. Is something that can happen to anyone." She knew that Brit moved a lot and she shouldn't treat him like shit. She had let her daughter alone in the shower many times too to check on stuff. "I'm going to enter the room and see what's happening" she said.

"Okay…I'll wait here" he said.

Hermione walked inside the room and Brit was waking up. "Mommy" she said crying softly.

"Brit baby" Hermione said walking to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"My ead urts" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes I know… but the pain is going to leave pretty soon" Hermione said stroking her face softly smiling at her daughter.

"I was mobin a lot in the shober" she whispered but then in a loud voice she said "Mommy I banted to grab Miss Ducky and I sceam at daddy but he didn liten so I trie to get on top of the tub but I fell" she said looking at her mother.

"You know that you are not supposed to do stuff like that…you should have waited for daddy".

"I know mommy" she said sad.

"It's okay I'm not mad at you sweetheart. I'm glad you are okay".

"I have an ouchy here mommy" Brit said pointing at her forehead.

Draco opened the door and looked inside. Brit sat up fast and looked at her dad. "Daddy" she whispered.

"Oh Brit I'm glad you are okay" he said almost running to his daughters side and hugging her.

"I have an ouchy…but I'm oki" she said smiling.

"Brit I think you should sleep" Hermione said kissing her cheek.

"Oki…are you and daddy stayin?"

"Yes we are" Draco said without waiting for Hermione's reply.

"I'm coming in a minute. I have to tell Timmy that everything is okay" she said walking to the door.

Draco snorted but didn't say anything. He was starting to get jealous of that Timmy.

Timmy didn't answer the phone but Hermione left him a message telling him that everything was okay.

When she entered the room Draco was on the phone. "Yes baby everything is alright. She is doing perfect."

Hermione ignored him and walked to sit on a chair near the bed. He hanged up the phone and asked. "So you went out to party tonight?" He tried to look cool but he was angry inside. He couldn't imagine her having fun with another man.

"Yeah" she said getting more comfortable in the chair. She loved where this conversation was going. She knew that he still felt something for her, she wasn't sure what it was but if she had an opportunity to make him jealous she was going to do it.

"You went with your friend Timmy?" he asked smiling, making sure that he didn't show any sort of angriness.

"Yeah" she said smiling looking at a magazine.

"You two alone?" he asked looking at his daughter now.

"Yeah" she lied.

"That's cool…you are finally dating someone" he said serious.

"Not really, we are just friend…but a really hope something more goes on" she said smiling evilly.

"Well I hope everything goes find" he said standing up.

"Where are you going" she asked serious now. "You promise Brit that you are staying."

"OH I am…I just have to call my fiancé. She called me but I forgot to tell her that I was spending the night here" he said smirking. With that he left the room and Hermione stood speechless looking at the door. His fiancé?

**I hope you like it. Remember to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

One week later…

**Well here goes another chapter…I have to tell you, I'm a little upset. Only some of the readers left reviews in the last chapter, I received a lot of story alerts and to be honest I don't really like those it doesn't say anything, I need to know what people think about the story. I know that the spelling and grammar sucks but not counting that you can tell me what you think about the plot. I don't ask for a lot a simple nice, cool, or don't like its okay, at list you are telling me what you think. Please review. If you see errors let me know were the mistakes is and I will fix it. Oh yeah thanks to the one's that took time to say something. Anyway enough talking…Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the plot. The characters belong to JK Rowling. **

One week later…

Hermione was in her house cooking. Brit was in the living room playing with her dolls. Brit got out of the hospital after all the check ups. Hermione decided to take her to her place where she could watch her. She knew that Draco could do it, but she was not going to feel in peace having Brit in another house. Draco visited the house every single day. Hermione hardly talked to him. She was a little piss off. She couldn't believe that he actually proposed to Cynthia. Draco tried talking to Hermione at first but then he gave up. He hated Hermione's bitchy attitude.

"Mommy…what's a fince?" Hermione heard her daughter ask. Brit was in the kitchen looking at her.

"I fiancé is a…" How she was going to explain this to her? "It's the woman or the man that is going to get marry with the person that she or he loves." Okay that was a complicated answer, but she wanted Brit to forget about the question.

"Daddy said something about fince" she said looking at her mother confused.

"Yes he did…I don't even know what he was talking about" Hermione said not looking at her. If it was hard to her to accept that Draco had a fiancé, imagine to Brit.

"Mommy" Brit walked to the kitchen table and sat down grabbing her little hands.

"Yes honey."

"Can we go to Gammas house?"

"Which Grandma?"

"Gamma Cissa" she said not looking at her mother. Brit sort of knew that Hermione and Narcissa wasn't the best of friends.

"Errr…do you want me to call your Daddy and ask him to take you?" Hermione asked looking at her curious. Brit hardly asked her to take her to Narcissa's house. And the times that she asked Hermione always made Draco take her.

"No…I want you to take me" she said smiling.

"Okay…well I'm going to finish here and I'll take a shower, then you take a shower and then we go."

"I take shower with you" Brit said smiling innocently.

"Okay you can take your shower with me" Hermione said smiling taking some chicken out of the oven.

"Yey" Brit screeched bouncing in the chair.

"Brit the shower is not going to take long…is going to be a quick shower."

"Oh…beally?" she asked a little sad.

"Why don't we hurry up now…and when we get from Gamma's we take a shower and play in the tub" Hermione said touching Brit's face softly.

"Oki doki" she said smiling again.

"Come on" Hermione said taking Brit's little hand. "Let's hurry up and take a shower. You know that Grandma don't like late visits." Hermione said a little annoyed. She really didn't like expending time with that woman. She only did it for Brit.

After taking the shower Hermione went to her room and got dressed with long sleeve blue turtle neck, jeans and boots. It was a little cold to wear sandals. She combed her hair in a nice pony tail and headed to Brit's room. Brit was in her bed waiting to get dressed. She was wrapped in a towel shivering. Her lips were turning blue. She had the clothes in the bed she just wanted Hermione's help. Hermione got to Brit's room and saw her daughter trembling.

"Brit…I told you to put the clothes on…its freezing" she said running to her daughter.

"I b-banted you help" Brit said through her teeth.

"Sweetheart…you could get sick" Hermione said grabbing her by her little arms and standing her up in her bed. "Race your leg" Hermione said trying to put her little panties "Race you arms" she said putting Brit a long sleeve pink shirt, then she put her jeans and pink boots. When she was done dressing her, Brit was still trembling but it wasn't that much. "Brit if a take you out of the shower, and I tell you to put your clothes do it okay. You can get sick if not" Hermione said combing Brit's soft hair.

"Okay Mommy" Brit said playing with her little hands.

They got out of the house and Hermione placed Brit in her car sit. Brit hated the car sit, but she knew that that was the only place that she was going to sit in a car for a while. When they got to the Malfoy Manor Hermione parked in front and got out of the car fast.

She helped Brit out and walked to the front door.

Hermione pressed the bell and waited. Mini the house elf opened the door.

"Hello Missus Hermione…Missus Brittany" he said bowing his little head.

"Hello" Hermione said smiling at her.

"Eoo Mini" Brit said patting the elf head.

"Brit wanted to see Narcissa" Hermione said before she asked.

"Oh…Mistress is a little busy. Mini is going to let her know that you are here and see if she can see you" she said politely.

"Okay…do you mind if we go inside? Is a little cold for Brit." Hermione hated the formality of this house. "I think is going to start to rain" Hermione said smiling looking at the sky.

"I don't know if Mini can do that Missus…Mini has special orders" she said a little nervous.

"Okay…whatever. Just go get Narcissa" Hermione said a little bitter. Despite the fact that she organized the whole S.P.E.W thing, she really didn't like this house elf.

"Mommy was going on?" Brit asked looking at her mother.

"Nothing baby…Mini went to get Gamma" Hermione said looking at her grey eyes.

"Is Gamma mad?" she asked curious.

"No…she is just doing some stuff…I bet she is going to get really happy when she sees you."

"Mommy my leg hurts, pick me" Brit said moving her legs proving that they really hurt. Hermione knew that it was just a trick. Brit was still a baby and she got easily tired.

Hermione took her in her arms and waited.

Narcissa was in Lucius library working with some papers of her husband. Lucius was a busy man; his new job always involved traveling. That's why she was always working these days. She wanted him to find everything in order when he returned.

"Mistress" Mini said bowing.

"Not now Mini. I'm busy" she said bitter.

"Sorry Mistress but you have a visit" she said nervous.

"Mini I specifically told you that I don't take visits without appointment" she said without taking her eyes from the papers.

"Mistress Mini understands that. But this is not a normal visit. Missus Brittany and her mother are here" Mini screeched nervous.

Narcissa looked up for the first time. Narcissa hadn't changed a lot in five years. She had her hair the same long, the same white color, her eyes and her face looked the same. It was like the years never passed through her.

"My granddaughter is here?" she asked surprised. Hermione only visited the house when she was dating Draco after they broke up she never returned. The only times that Brit visited the house was with Draco.

"Do you want Mini to tell them that they should come another day?"

"No!…No of course not. I'm going" she said half smiling. Narcissa loved Brit.

Narcissa went to her room to fix herself a little and then headed to the front room.

"Gamma" Brit screamed getting out of Hermione's arms and running to Narcissa.

"Brittany…what a lovely surprise" she said taking Brit in her arms and hugging her tightly.

"Miss Granger" she said after putting Brit down on the floor.

"Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione said courtly.

"What I surprise…I think is the first time you bring Brit. I'm glad you did it, I really love seen her."

"Brit wanted to see you" Hermione said still outside. She didn't like entering the house. She still had bad memories from that place.

"Come in, your not staying outside are you?" Narcissa asked taking Brit's little hand.

"Gamma…wes Gampa?" Brit asked looking at her grandmother.

"Grandfather is traveling" she said smiling at her.

"Oh…"

Hermione followed them not looking anywhere. They got to the visit room and Hermione sat down in the first couch that she found.

Narcissa sat down and Brit sat down in her lap "Gamma guess wat?"

"What Brittany?" Narcissa always called her Brittany she didn't like nicknames.

"Mommy said that she poba…poba…Mommy how do you say that word?" Brit asked a little angry. She hated when she didn't know how to say the words.

"Probably" Hermione said smiling at her.

"That…Mommy said that pobaby she's going to buy me a doggie" Brit said smiling broadly.

"Oh really Miss. Granger?" Narcissa asked looking at her curious.

"I don't know yet…I told her that if she behaves I may consider it" Hermione said polite.

"Oh…of course. Although I have to say that I don't think a dog is a good idea. She is too little for that responsibility" Narcissa said serious not looking at Brit.

"I don't think Brit is going to take full care of the dog…and besides is never to early to learn responsibilities" Hermione said trying to control her tone. She hated when people wanted to tell her how to raise her daughter.

"I'm just saying Miss. Granger" Narcissa said not looking at her.

"Yeah I know" Hermione said bitter. That was another reason why she never visited the house. Narcissa always founded a way to annoyed her.

Brit was looking at them both confused. "I'm big girl Gamma" she said after a couple of second of awkward silence.

"Of course you are" Narcissa said looking at Brit and smiling.

"Gamma…do you know what fince is?" Brit asked. Hermione looked at her serious. She explained to Brit what a fiancé was, why she needed to ask again?

"I fiancé Brittany not fince…well if you have a boyfriend and he ask you to marry him, well then you are his fiancé?" Narcissa said smiling. Brit smiled at her but then got serious.

"Daddy has a fince" she said shock.

"What?" Narcissa asked shock.

"Daddy said he call he fince" Brit said a little mad.

"Brit why don't you go and find Mini and tell her to give you something to drink or some candies" Hermione said suddenly. She knew that Narcissa was going to start making questions and she didn't want her daughter listening. Or maybe this was the reason that Brit wanted to come. She wanted to ask her grandmother. Well she already had her answer now she was out of this conversation.

"Oki Mommy…Mommy I don't know wea to get Mini" Brit said racing her hands a little in confusion.

"I'll get Minny" Narcissa said snapping her fingers. Mini was there right away. "Mini take Brittany to the kitchen and let her eat some candy and give her juice."

"Yes Mistress" she said taking Brit's little hand. Brit looked at Hermione a little worried. It was the first time that she was going to be alone with this creature. She knew what a house elf was but she was a little scared of them.

"It's okay honey. Mini is going to play with you" Hermione said smiling at Brit.

"Okay Mommy" Brit said taking her hand out of the elf's hand.

When Brit was out of the room Narcissa said "Tell me was going on Miss. Granger. Why did my son say something about a fiancé?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said "Well Mrs. Malfoy that's what Draco said in the hospital. He explained what happened to Brit?" Narcissa nodded. "Well that day he said to me that he was calling his fiancé" Hermione finished explaining.

"Brittany put a lot of attention to her father" Narcissa said serious.

"Brit loves her father. She always listens to him carefully. I don't know where the question came from. She asked me early and I explained. I never thought that she was going to ask you that. I think she planed this trip just to ask you" Hermione said serious.

"She is a really smart girl" Narcissa said smiling "But I can't believe my son is thinking of marring that woman."

"Well…maybe he is in love with her" Hermione said taking a deep breath. Thinking of him loving someone else made her feel sad.

"I don't think he loves that woman. Please if he loved her he will never cheat at her" Narcissa said bitter.

Hermione was speechless. She never though Narcissa knew about his behavior. After recovering she said "Well Mrs. Malfoy he is a man. Man act that way."

"Oh please Granger. I'm pretty sure that he never cheated at you. Draco don't love that woman, he is with her for fun. She is a slut. I don't like her at all. She's always trying to win my affections and I hate that. Lucius don't like her either. At list you never try to fit into this family" Narcissa said not looking at her.

"I don't feel like I have to suck up just to have your affection" Hermione said smirking. This was a bad habit that she got from Draco.

"I know Miss. Granger." Narcissa said smiling. "I have to talk with my son. I can't let him do this. He can't marry that woman" she said serious.

"Mommy" Brit screamed running to the room. "I eat a lot of candy" she said smiling broadly.

"Really…do you bring me?"

"Yeah" she said smiling putting some in Hermione's hand.

After two hours in the house Brit got bored and decided that it was her time to take a nap. Hermione left the house when she saw her daughter sleeping. She didn't want to spend any more second in the house.

Hermione got to her house and took Brit in her arms. She fought a little before she got comfortable in Hermione's shoulder. Hermione entered the house, placed Brit in her bed and put pillows at every side of her.

"Draco are we leaving or what?" Cynthia asked from the living room. Draco and Cynthia were going out on a date and he was taking for ever.

"I'm coming" he said annoyed.

He got to the living room wearing long sleeve white shirt, jeans, leather belt and crocodile skin shoes. His hear comb with some hair falling at his eyes.

"Draco are we going somewhere special?" Cynthia asked confused. She wasn't dressed for something special. She was wearing jeans, flip-flops and a purple t-shirt.

Draco looked at her from toe to head. This never happened with Hermione. Hermione knew exactly how to dress when she was going to go out with him.

"Cynthia…we are going to that fancy restaurant that you wanted to go" he said to her serious. After hearing her for two hours talking about the restaurant, he decided to take her. He was confused with her clothes. He did tell her before getting dressed where he was going to take her.

"Oh well…is just a restaurant. I can go like this" she said smiling.

"No you can't" he said serious. "Cynthia is a really expensive and fancy restaurant. You can't go with flip-flops."

"Draco I don't have anything here. You know that I only bring clothes when I'm staying here" she said serious.

"Well then…go to your house and change. You can't go dressed like that."

"Draco…this shirt is Gucci, is really expensive" she said a little angry.

"What's Gucci?"

"Gucci is a muggle designer…my friend Sofia took me to the store. She doesn't know that I'm a witch. Anyway is really expensive. And I bought this jean in Jasmine's, that new store in Diagon Alley."

"Cynthia I don't care where you bought the clothes. It's not appropriated to this place."

"Fine…I'll go change" she said serious. She threw him a dirty glance before disapareiting.

Two minutes after she was gone Draco heard a loud crack. He looked and his mother was there looking at him piss off. "I'm glad that woman is out of here. I got here I couple of minutes ago but I heard you having a little argument and decide to come back later. I can't believe the clothes she was wearing. Even the mudblood knows how to dress properly."

"Hello mother…is nice to see you too" Draco said serious.

"Draco I have to talk about something really important with you."

"Okay mother…sit" he said showing her the couch.

"Don't you have a visit room or something like that?"

"Mother this is a flat not a Manor. This is my visit room" he said angry.

"Fine." She sat down and didn't let him talk. "Miss Granger went to the Manor today…"Draco looked surprised but didn't say anything. He knew that she didn't like interruptions. "Brittany asked what a fiancé is. I explained of course. But I was curious; I wanted to know where she heard that word. She is only three and I know that word is not part of her vocabulary. She told me that she heard you saying it. I ask Miss. Granger and she told me that you said at the hospital that you were going to call your fiancé. Draco please tell me that you are not going to marry that…woman."

"Mother…I'm not planning to marry her so please don't say it out loud. She may get here and I don't want her getting false hopes." He knew that he needed to say the truth to his mother. She didn't like lies "I got a little jealous and I decide to say that just to make Hermione mad." he said smiling.

"Please…you wanted her to get jealous son. Why did you want that?"

"Mother you know that I'm not over her" he said serious. "I'm not sure if I still love her. But I still feel something for her."

"And you decided to lie in front of your own daughter?"

"Well I never thought that she was going to put so much attention" he confessed a little embarrassed.

"Well she did. And she's been asking everyone for an explanation" Narcissa said. "I even saw a little anger in her little eyes when I explained what it was."

"Mother…what I should do."

"I'll tell you what to do…I'm going to keep your secret. Is none of my business what you say and do with Miss. Granger. Besides she's better looking and smarted. You could never compare her with that…woman. Now with Brittany, well she wants a dog." Narcissa said smiling.

Four days later…

"Mommy wea are we going?" Brit asked while Hermione combed her hair.

"I'm going to work…you are going to Gamma's house for the night" Hermione said putting at head band.

"I'm going to Gamma's? I think you didn't work no more" she said a little sad.

"I've been in vacation for these days. I needed to take care of you Brit. But my vacations are over. I have to go back to the hospital and take care of other people" she said smiling.

"Oh…"

Hermione heard the door bell. Brit looked and prepared herself to run "Where do you think you are going young lady?" Hermione asked smirking.

"I…to my oom" she said innocently.

"Yeah…go to your room and get your bag. We have to go" she said smiling.

"Oki doki" Brit said running to her room.

"And don't run, your going to hurt yourself" Hermione said walking to the door.

Before she opened it she asked "Who is it?"

"Draco."

Her heart started beating fast, she fell a little nauseas. It's been a couple of days since she heard his voice. She opened the door and he was a holding a big box.

"What the…"

She didn't finish asking when she heard a bark.

"Oh my God Draco you didn't!" she said looking at the box.

"It's a surprise for Brit. Mother told me that she wanted a dog" he said smiling nervously.

"Yeah but…I wasn't going to get her a dog now. I was going to wait for her birthday, until she was bigger" she said shock.

"Well…what am I supposed to do? Take the dog back to the pet shop?" he asked serious.

"No…no, of course not. Get inside. I'm going to get Brit" she said smiling. He smiled back at her.

"Brit…daddy is here" Hermione said from the door of Brit's room.

"Oh… Daddy" she said dropping the bag and running out of the room.

"Daddy" she screamed running to him. She stopped when she saw the big box. Hermione ran to her room to get the camera. This was a pictures moment. "Waz that?" Brit asked.

"It's something for you" he said kneeling in front of her. "Open it."

Slowly very slowly she started opening the box but the little puppy didn't let her finish when she started barking.

"A doggy" Brit whispered shock.

She took the dog in her arms and the puppy started liking her face. She giggled. "Wow" she said looking at the doggy. It was a white, female Toy Yorkie. The dog had a red bow in her head.

"What do you say Brit?" Hermione asked touching the dog.

"Thanks Daddy" she said still looking at the dog surprised.

"Thanks Draco" Hermione said smiling at him. He smiled but didn't say anything. He loved when Hermione and his girl were happy.

After a couple of seconds of playing with the dog Hermione said "Oh my God. Look at the time. I'm going to be late for my job."

"You are working?" Why was everyone surprise. Her mother asked the same question too.

"Yes." She explained the whole thing for the third time.

"Oh…where are you leaving Brit?"

"She's going to my mothers" she said grabbing her and Brit's sweater from the rack.

"Can she go with me instead?" he asked taking Brit's sweater and helping her put it on.

"Err…Brit do you want to go with Daddy?"

"Yes…can I take the doggy?"

"Of course baby" Draco said smiling. "Hey we can look for a name for the doggy."

"Her name is Lucy" she said rolling her eyes.

"Lucy…that's your doll name" Hermione said.

"Uhum…and I want my doggy to have tha ame" she said like if it was obvious.

"Well Lucy it is" Hermione said smiling.

"Daddy…Cynta is going to be in you house?" Brit asked not looking at him.

"Do you want her in my house?" he asked confused.

"No" she said fast.

"Well then she is not going to be in my house" he said taking her in his arms and walking out of the house with the puppy in her arms.

"Hey are you going to take the bag?" Hermione asked from the door.

"Hermione she have clothes in my house. She doesn't need it" he said helping Brit sit down in the car sit. Brit had two car sits one in Hermione's car and one in Draco's.

"Oh…okay. You have food for the…"

"Hermione I'm not going to let her starve" he said smiling.

"I was going to ask if you have food for the dog."

"Oh…yes."

Hermione closed the door and walked to the car. "Give a kiss to mommy." Brit smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Don't I get a kiss" Draco asked when she closed the door of the car.

Hermione looked at him, grabbed his face with her hands and gave him a hard kiss in his mouth. When she walked to her car smirking he was looking at her shock. She started laughing, got inside her own car and drove out of her house.

**Well I hope you like…Remember to review. Oh my apologized I don't know how to write this word **disapareiting **correctly. If anyone knows let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here goes another chapter… Thanks to the people that have let review, you guys rock. Please remember to keep reviewing. I need to know what you think. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was brain block. Sorry for the grammar and spelling…you know what the problem is if you can call it like that… Anyway HAPPY READING!**

Two weeks later…

Draco was in his room fixing his tie. He was getting ready for a meeting. He didn't want to go but Lucius was out of the country and Draco was second in command in the company.

Draco was in a bad mood. He had a big fight with Cynthia the day before. She wanted to go to a party but he didn't want to go. After shouting and cursing she let go of the subject and insisted to have sex with him. He didn't know what her problem was. Lately she was acting a little odd. He didn't want to have sex at that moment, but he is a man, and if a woman comes and strokes his penis he certainly was going to have a reaction.

He hadn't seen his baby or Hermione in a week. The last time he saw them Hermione literally threw him out of her house after and argument. He saw Timmy in her house and got piss off. He knows that his reaction wasn't the best but he couldn't control his temper. The fight was a little nasty…

_Hermione was in her doorstep with Brit in her hips, kissing Timmy in his cheek. Draco was parking his car in front of her house. He felt a spear hitting his chest when he saw her kissing this guy. Draco didn't know who he was but he looked like a very masculine man. He got out of the car and walked to the house._

"_Daddy," Brit screamed, getting out of Hermione's arms and ran to her dad. Draco took her in his arms and kissed her without emotion. He was looking at Hermione in her eyes. She felt a little uncomfortable. She recognized that look of him and she didn't like it. It was the look of the jealous maniac. _

"_Oh my God," Timmy whispered smiling. He knew Hermione's plan of making Draco a little jealous with him. He didn't like it much, he didn't want any conflict with Draco but he didn't like saying NO to Hermione. _

"_Draco…what are you doing her?" Hermione asked not looking at him. _

"_I told you I was coming to get Brit," he spat. His anger was evident in his voice._

"_Yes…and I told you to get her later…at 6 pm…is still 5," she said looking at him this time. She didn't understand his problem. _

"_So…I came a little early" he snarled._

"_What's your problem?" she asked softly looking at him confused. _

"_I don't have a problem…do you have a problem?"_

"_No," she spat. _

"_Who's this?" Draco asked throwing a dirty look at Timmy._

_Timmy smiled and coughed before introducing himself with a very manly voice who took Hermione by surprised because his voice most of the time was a bitchy sound. "My name is Timmy."_

"_Oh…so you are the famous Timmy…the one that went with my daughter to the zoo."_

"_Yes…Hermione wanted me to go," Timmy said smiling taking everything calmly. He could see Draco was mad and he loved it. He could tell Draco was jealous. Timmy turned around to look at Hermione "Well Hermione I better go…I'll see you around." He kissed her cheek. Draco groaned without noticing. Timmy smiled and got near Hermione's ear and whispered "You have him in the palm of your hands." Hermione giggle and blushed. Draco misunderstood and got in a worst mood. He thought Timmy said something naughty to Hermione._

_Brit was looking at her parents confused. She seriously didn't understand anything that was happening. The only thing that she could feel was that her daddy was angry._

_Hermione opened the door and the three of them stepped inside the house. _

"_Brit…please go to the bathroom and get undressed. I'll go in a minute," Hermione said smiling at her daughter. _

"_Okay Mommy," Brit said looking at the floor. "Mommy…did I did somthin? Is that why daddy is angry," she whispered sad still not looking at them._

_Hermione's heart got broken when she saw her little girl sad. Hermione kneeled in front of her after throwing a dirty look at Draco. "Honey…of course not. You haven't done anything. You have been a perfectly good girl. Daddy is not angry."_

"_Pomise?" Brit asked softly looking at her daddy._

_Draco walked to her and said "Brit I'm not mad. How could I be mad at you? Now please go to the bathroom. Mommy will be there in a minute," he said smiling controlling his tone. He was really mad and he didn't want his baby noticing. _

_Brit smiled and said "Okay daddy," she ran to the bathroom. _

"_What the fuck is your problem?" Hermione whispered. _

"_What the fuck is my problem…why the fuck you bring that guy into this house?" He didn't control his tone like she did. He shouted forgetting that his daughter was in a room near them. _

_Hermione snorted. "I bring who ever I want to this house Malfoy…this is my place not yours."_

"_Oh really? I don't care if this is your house. My daughter lives here and I don't want a fucking man here," he said with authority lowing his voice._

"_Are you serious? Who the fuck you think you are Mr.?" Hermione had almost fired in her eyes._

"_I'm…I'm…I'm the Brit's father and I don't want a man near her…haven't you ever hear of rapists."_

"_Oh please Draco…you know my friend is not a rapist. He will never do anything to Brit. He loves Brit."_

"_Oh yeah I bet he loves you too," Draco spat._

"_So what if he does?" _

_Without knowing what came over him he grabbed Hermione by her shoulder and shoved her to the wall. _

"_What's wrong with you?" she asked shock. _

"_I don't want that fucking man in this house. I don't care if he fucking loves you or if you fucking love him. I don't want him near my daughter. If you want to see him out of this house, go ahead. I don't care what you do with your body or vagina. But I don't want you fucking him in front of my daughter," he said in a low murder tone. What the fuck had got into him?_

_Without thinking Hermione slapped him hard. So hard that it hurt her hand. But she didn't care. How can he insult her like that?  
_

_He looked at her shock and mad. She didn't let him talk. "You have no right to tell me what to do. We broke up years ago. I do whatever I want to do. This is my house and I bring here whoever I want to bring and if you can deal with that well there's the fucking door. How can you even talk about me having sex with him when you fuck your girlfriend with my daughter in your house." Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "Draco you know what…GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE," she yelled. _

_Draco looked at her shock .It was the first time that he heard her screaming like that and he didn't blame her. He knew that he shouldn't say what he said. _

Draco cell phone rang and brought him back to the present. "Hello"

"Hey."

"Cynthia not now. I'm getting ready to go to a meeting," he said annoyed.

"I know…I just wanted to wish you good luck. I know that is an important meeting."

"Yes…it is," he said taking his wallet and putting it in his pocket.

"Well I better go. I'm going shopping with my friend Sophia."

"Bye," he said and didn't wait till she hanged the phone. Draco didn't like having muggle stuff but he needed the cell phone to keep contact with Hermione.

--

Hermione was in her room watching TV with Brit. Well Brit was supposed to be watching cartoons but she was playing with her dog. Today was Hermione's free day. And she was glad. She couldn't take another day or night in the hospital; she missed sleeping in her house with her baby.

She was thinking of Draco. He looked so mad the last time she saw him. After the fight Hermione went to the bathroom and Brit was crying. She heard everything that happened. She didn't understand but she was sad and a little scared. Hermione thought Brit forgotten the fight until two days ago when Brit got mad and said 'fuck'. Hermione looked at her shock. When Hermione told her that it was a bad word she said that she heard Hermione and Draco saying it. Hermione felt embarrassed and ashamed. She couldn't believe she lost her cool with her daughter near her.

"Mommy…can I eep with you tonight?" Brit asked raising her little head to see her mother's eyes.

"Why do you want to sleep with me sweetheart? My bed is not comfortable," Hermione said smiling. Hermione didn't want Brit getting used to sleeping with her.

"I bant to," Brit said smiling broadly.

"Okay Brit but just for tonight."

"Yeyyy" Brit screeched, getting up from the floor and jumping at the bed.

"Brit, do you want to eat ice cream?" Hermione asked smiling at her daughter.

"Yes I want chocolate," she said grinning.

"Okay well let's go." Hermione got up from bed, turned the TV off and walked out the room. Brit followed her.

They went to buy ice cream and returned with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream. Brit loved chocolate.

"Brit before you eat ice cream you have to take a shower," Hermione said closing the front door.

"Mommy do I have to…I don't want to shower," Brit said taking her little jacket off.

"Yes you have too…mommy doesn't want a stinky person in her bed" Hermione chuckled. Brit laughed at Hermione's comment. It was only 1 pm but that was a way of convincing her daughter to do it. Hermione knew that she was going to make another story in the night.

After showering Brit they sat on the couch at the living room to eat ice cream and watch Alvin and the Chipmunk. Hermione was way entertained. Thank God!

Lately the only thing that she did was think about Draco. She really didn't like it. She knew that she wasn't over him, but she didn't want to think about him 24/7. But since their fight she was thinking of they way he acted. She knew that he was a jealous person, but she never thought that he was going to lose his cool like that. It was the first time that he dared shoved her to the wall, not counting times in Hogwarts or they times that they were excited kissing and he shoved her just to make things more excited or passionate.

She knew that Draco still felt something for her, and with the events that happened she confirm it. She was in love with him still, she could never deny it. Her heart still ached for him.

After thinking for almost an hour she got to a conclusion. She couldn't deal with this any longer. She needed Draco back in her life. Brit needed Draco in her life as well. Not as part-time father but as a full-time. Hermione needed to find a way to win him back. Draco was a jealous person yes, but he trusted her. She didn't know how to do this. She didn't want to be Draco's lover. But she didn't know how to tell him what she felt. She knew that she could win him back. Cynthia was no competition. To make it better she had Narcissa on her side.

Hermione was lost in thoughts when she heard the phone. Brit was falling at sleep in her lap. She stood up softly putting Brit's head in the couch.

"Hello."

"Hello, Hermione."

"Yes this is her." _Oh no_, she thought. This was her boss.

"Hermione I know that is your free day but we need you. You know the construction near the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Well there was an accident. A lot of men got injured. We need you right a way," he said desperate.

"Okay…can you give me a couple of minutes? I'm with Brit and I need to take her to my mothers," she said a little annoyed. Hermione loved her job, but she hated when things like this happened.

"Okay…please hurry."

Hermione walked fast to her room. She took a shower and got dressed with her healer clothes. Then she walked to Brit's room and prepared her a bag with clothes. Brit loved making a mess of herself so she always needed extra clothes. She went to the living room where Brit was still sound at sleep. Hermione grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's number.

"Come on pick up," Hermione said stomping her fingers in the table. After a couple of rings she realized that her mother wasn't at her house. She dialed her mother's cell phone number but her mom didn't answer.

She knew what to do but she didn't want to. After a couple of second she realized that it was her only choice.

--

Draco was in the middle of the meeting talking about the new products when his cell-phone rang. He thought it was Cynthia and he answer bitter.

"What?"

"Draco…is Hermione."

"Hermione…what's wrong?" he asked a little concerned.

"I need a favor…my boss called me. There was an accident and he needs me in the hospital. I called my mother but she doesn't pick up the phone. I need you to take Brit for the afternoon and probably the night."

"Err…"

"You can't?" she asked a little bitter. She didn't know he was in the middle of a meeting. She thought he was busy with Cynthia or with another woman.

"Well I can…but I'm in the middle of a meeting right now," he said softly.

"Oh…shit. Well forget it then. I just call my boss and tell him that I can't make it," Hermione said angry. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She couldn't be made knowing that he was in a meeting. She was mad at her boss.

"No…wait…bring Brit to the company. I'm sure the secretary can watch her for an hour," he said fast.

"Are you sure? I mean you know that Brit is a little Tasmania," Hermione said chuckling a little. She remembered the last time Brit went to his office. She ended painting his secretary desk with nail polished that she grabbed for the woman purse.

"Yes I'm sure," he said in a serious tone. "Look bring her and tell Susan that Brit is going to stay with her until I finish the meeting okay."

"Okay."

Hermione walked to the living room, she grabbed her bag and Brit's bag and placed in her shoulder. She took Brit in her arms and placed her little head in the crouch of her neck. Brit moved a little fighting. She always did that when she was disturbed in her dreams. Hermione hummed a lullaby to make her feel comfortable.

Hermione got to Draco's company in twenty minutes. She took Brit out the car. Brit was still sleeping. Hermione guesses that it was the ice cream that made her sleep. It had a lot of sugar and that was like a drug to her.

She walked inside the office where two secretaries were talking or gossiping.

"Yeah…I hear he slept with her," a red headed, green eye, white skin tall woman said.

"Oh my God! I can't believe he lied to me. I slept with him one's," a black headed, brown eye, black skin woman gasped.

"Excuse me" Hermione said a little annoyed. They knew Hermione was there they just ignored her.

"Yes?" the read headed asked. Her name was Susan.

"Draco told me to bring Brit here," Hermione said polite.

"Oh…Draco didn't tell me anything," she said in a bitchy tone.

"Well it was last minute," Hermione said placing Brit on a couch near the desk.

"What am I supposed to do? Take care of her?" Susan asked with wide eyes. She still remembered the last time that she toke care of Brit for ten minutes. It was a disaster.

"Yes. Watch her she likes to roll," Hermione said walking to the exit.

"I'm not a baby sitter," she said. Susan was a 25 year old woman. She was very bitchy and a very good friend of Cynthia. Well both secretaries were friends of Cynthia. Cynthia was the one that told Draco about them. Draco used to have a secretary name Maria. She was a middle age lady. She loved Hermione but she had a son leaving in the Americas and she decided to move with him.

"Tell that to Draco," Hermione said getting inside the elevator. She didn't like leaving her daughter with this woman. But at the same time she knew that they weren't going to do something to Brit. They knew Draco will kill them.

Hermione knew a lot of things about these two girls. They didn't know but Hermione had them in the palm of her hands. If she wanted to screw them she could. She never did it because she was too good. She knew that the read headed pretended to be from high society when she was really poor. She also knew that she was with her boyfriend only for his money. Hermione also knew that the black headed secretary which name was Samantha slept with Draco when he started dating Cynthia. Of course Cynthia didn't know about this. Draco didn't know that Hermione knew either. Hermione knew all this thanks to the elf that worked in the company. The elf wasn't supposed to talk about this, but she liked Hermione and she didn't care telling her what she heard from these two women.

"Can you believe I have to take care of the baby?" Susan asked annoyed.

"Thank God is not me. You know I used to say that that baby wasn't his, but my God she looks just like him," Samantha said looking at Brit puzzled.

Brit was stretching in the couch. She was starting to wake up. "Mommy" she whined soft.

"Your mom is not her," Susan said forgetting that she was talking to a three year old.

Brit sat down and looked at her and then everywhere. She realized that she wasn't home and her lips starting quivering "I bant Mommy" she said between sobs.

"Your mother is not here," Susan said again without looking at Brit.

Samantha looked at Susan and smiled before leaving the office and walking to her own office.

"Mommy," Brit started screaming, tears poring through her face.

"Oh my God, Brit stops screaming. Your dad is coming for you in a moment," she said annoyed.

"I ban Mommy…I ban Mommy," Brit screamed punching the couch.

--

Draco heard the screams and realized that Brit was here already.

"What's that?" I man asked looking at the door.

When Draco was going to talk the men saw the door opening and saw something getting inside. After a moment they saw a little thing running to Draco.

"Daddy," Brit screamed running and crying.

Draco took her in his arms.

"Mr. Malfoy I try to stop her but she doesn't listen," Susan said annoyed with the situation.

"It's okay…I'll deal with this and I'll take her back to you in a minute," he said serious.

"Fine."

"Baby what's wrong?" Draco asked concerned hugging her tightly.

"Wes Mommy," she asked cleaning her sticky face with the back of her hand.

"Your mommy had an emergency," Draco said looking at her grey eyes.

Brit looked at the room and saw all the men looking at her. She looked back at Draco and hugged him tightly. "Brit…can you go outside and stay with Susan for a couple of seconds?"

"No…Susan mean," she said not looking at him.

"Draco I'm sure the little one can stay here with us. I bet that she is going to behave," a young adult said. He was a very handsome guy, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked a little like Draco, but he didn't have Draco's body and he was shorter. Plus Draco had grey eyes and he didn't.

"Okay…Brit sit here," Draco said putting Brit in the chair that he was sitting. He gave her a pencil and a paper and told her to draw on it.

"Okay Daddy," she said grabbing the pencil in an awkward way. She was only three so she didn't know how to grab a pencil the right way.

"Okay…like I was saying." Draco continued with the meeting.

--

Hermione was in the hospital putting a cloth in the forehead of an old man. The man was seriously injured. He had skull fractures, two broken ribs, a broken leg, a broken arm and blood poring from his noise and mouth. Hermione felt a little disgusted when she saw him at first. Yes she had seen people seriously hurt but this was top one in the list. The man was moaning and screaming every time Hermione pressed the cloth to his forehead. His head was open.

"I need more cloths," Hermione said to the healer next to her.

"Hermione…do you think he is going to make it?" the lady whispered.

"I'm not sure but we have to try," Hermione said seriously worry. She really didn't know if the man was going to make it.

Two hours later Hermione was sitting in the café area with her partner. She was exhausted. She had blood all over her clothes and she was a little sticky from sweat. This past two hours had been one of the worst of her life. Not including the war. Luckily they worked fast and she didn't need to spend the night in the hospital as well. She looked at her clock and it was already 3:32pm. She needed to get Brit from Draco's office.

She went to her boss office.

"Dr. Stuart can I go?…I have to go get my daughter. I left her with her father and I don't know if he has any plans."

"Fine Hermione take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow don't come. I'll call you if we need you," he said smiling softly at her.

"Thanks Dr. Stuart," she said leaving the office.

Before she went to get her daughter she needed to make a fast stop in her house and clean herself. She didn't want her daughter seen her with so much blood. Brit didn't like it.

Thirty minutes later she was driving to Draco's company. She was really tired and the only thing that she wanted to do was get her daughter and go to sleep.

When she got to the office Susan was cleaning her desk while talking on her cell phone.

"Didn't Draco tell you that people don't talk on work hours?" Hermione asked smirking. Susan hated when Hermione asked her stuff like that. Susan knew that Hermione was going to tell Draco. Hermione loved to annoy her.

"Draco is in a meeting and I'm done with my work," she said in a bitchy tone.

Hermione laughed and walked to the door where the meeting was taking place.

"Draco is still in the meeting," Susan said not looking at her.

"Still…it's been two hours," Hermione said to herself. "Where's Brit?" she asked looking everywhere. If he was still in the meeting, where her daughter was?

"She is inside the meeting room with Draco. I'm serious; you should teach your daughter some manners. She started screaming when she woke up. She ran to the meeting room, apparently Draco let her stay inside the room," she said looking at Hermione serious.

"My daughter can do whatever she wants," Hermione spat. "This is her father's company and if he wants to take her to the meeting he can."

"This is not his company. This is Mr. Malfoy's company."

Hermione smiled and said "Really well why you don't tell Draco that. What don't you tell him what you think about his daughter too." Hermione smirked. Susan threw her a dirty look. But Hermione knew that she got her. Susan will never talk bad about Brit in front of him. But oh boy! Hermione was going to be having so much fun playing the blabbermouth.

Hermione walked to the room.

"You can't go inside. The meeting is not over. Draco doesn't want anyone inside the room," Susan said annoyed.

"I bet he is not going to be mad."

Hermione knew Susan was going to go to Cynthia and tell. She was hoping for that.

Hermione opened the door a little and looked inside. Brit saw her immediately and screeched in happiness.

"Mommy," she squeaked trying to get out of the chair.

Draco looked at the door and smiled. He loves seen her. He felt his heart beating fast. Hermione felt the same. He looked hot dressed in a suit. He only wears clothes like that for meetings and big parties.

"Hey," he said softly.

"I'm here to get Brit."

Brit didn't find a way to get out of the chair. However she did find a way to get in the table and crawl to her mother.

"Brit" Hermione said giggling. Her daughter did the craziest stuff sometimes. The people in the meeting laughed. "I'm sorry for the interruption," Hermione said a little embarrassed. She moved and took her daughter in her arms. Brit kissed her cheek happy.

"It's okay the meeting was already over. We were talking about the quidditch world cup," Draco said taking a cup of coffee. "Who did this coffee" he said spitting the coffee on the floor. It was disgusting. No wander no one in the meeting drank it.

Hermione smirked. "You have to teach your secretary to prepared coffee."

"Draco…who is this beautiful lady?" the dirty blond man which name was Steven asked smiling at Hermione. Draco got serious.

"This is…Hermione…the mother of my child," he said a little sad. He would love to say that it was Hermione his wife or his girlfriend. Not only the mother of his child.

"Oh… now I understand where your daughter has her great looks. She looks just like you," Steven said getting up and taking Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed and looked down.

"Thanks" Hermione mumbled blushing badly. Brit was looking at the guy in his eyes. "But I think she looks like Draco."

"Yeah she does" Draco said annoyed.

"Well Draco I have to go. It was great meeting you. I hope to see you soon here," Steven said smiling softly at her.

Hermione smiled back flirting a little. Draco was really serious and turning red.

The rest of the people left.

"Well I better go," Hermione said putting Brit on the floor.

"Err...okay," Draco said not looking at her. He hated when Hermione flirted with guys. Specially with this guy. Steven had a way with women. He knew exactly how to treat one. And when he wanted something he goes for it. And Draco saw in his eyes that he wanted Hermione. He knew that type of girl that Hermione was and knew that she was not going to fall, and besides Draco was seriously thinking that Hermione had a relationship with Timmy.

"Go kiss daddy," Hermione said to Brit.

Brit ran to her daddy and put her arms up to be picked up. Draco pick her and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Brit said smiling at him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Draco…I think you should teach your secretary some manners. She actually said that Brit should learn manners."

Draco chuckled and said "Yeah I know that she thinks Brit is a little spoiled. But I'll talk to her."

"Okay" she said a little angry. She thought Brit was spoiled. Well she was. But it was Draco's fault not hers.

"Hermione…about the other night. I'm sorry" Draco said when he let go of Brit.

"Its okay," Hermione said taking Brit's hand.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked not looking at her.

"No… Draco…Timmy is not my boyfriend." She didn't want to lie. If she was going to try winning him back she better start saying the true. Well only that part. She was not going to say that Timmy was gay, not yet at list. "Draco what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet," he said surprised with her question.

"Well you see…Its Saturday and I have the day off. So I was thinking that we should take Brit to the zoo together. Brit loves the zoo."

Brit screeched when she heard her mother saying that she was taking her to the zoo. She really loved seen the animals.

"Sure," Draco said still surprised but excited. It was the first time that Hermione asked him in these years to do something with her.

"Okay…well I see you tomorrow," she said smiling.

"See ya" he said smiling broadly.

_Yes! _he thought. This was the opportunity that he wanted. He needed to get close to her as well. He wanted her back.

**Well what do you think….okay, nice, don't like it, hmm…please remember to say something. Remember to review let me know what you think. If you have any idea for the story let me know too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait…I was seriously and ridiculously brain block. I know where I'm going with the story but don't know how to write it to keep your attention. I hope I did a good job with this chapter…Thanks for the review, please keep them coming. I need them, if not I'm not going to know what you guys think. Oh there's a smut scene so if you don't like that skip it. Thanks to the beta I found ScarlettBlush.**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. **

Two weeks later…

Hermione was in St. Mungo's in the meeting room with some other healers waiting for Dr. Robertson, the head of their department. She didn't know what Dr. Robertson wanted. She had work to do, and two hours left until her shift ended. Brit was in the care of her mother. Hermione called Draco to see if he could take Brit but he said that he had a reunion to go to with Cynthia. Hermione didn't insist. She knew that Cynthia was his girlfriend and she shouldn't get in the middle like she wanted to before. She was thinking differently now. She was going to forget all about Draco. Yes, he was the father of her daughter but that was all he was going to be. She was going to be strong and get over him. It didn't matter if it took her long. She was going to make it.

Dr. Robertson entered the meeting room, serious looking, like had he eat a lemon. "Good after noon ladies," he said trying to sound polite. The healers knew him very well; they knew he was not a polite person. He was a jerk!

None of them said anything. The truth was they were a little nervous. They'd heard rumors about people getting fired and some of them were going to be out of work for a couple of months.

"Ladies, I know that you already heard that we are taking personnel out of the hospital for a couple of months. I'm sorry to say this but we are having some difficulties and we can't keep all of you. Some of you are going to stay here in St. Mungo's, the other's are going to be sent to another magic hospital in Oxford and a few are going to be out of work for a couple of months. The people that are going to be out of work are the one's that are new or have only been working for us for a year or less."

Hermione took a deep breath. She was sure she was out. She had been working here for only eight months.

"Okay…I'm going to start calling the people that are going to be sent to Oxford Magic Hospital." He took a list out of a pack of paper and started calling them, "Melissa Richardson, Emma Parker, Rachel Monroe…" and the list kept going. At the end of the list Hermione was not called.

The girls that knew they were going to another hospital were really happy. The doctor then started to call the people that were going to be out of work. "Christina Ortiz, Hermione Granger…"

Hermione felt like crying. She had worked so hard to be here. What was she supposed to do now? How was she going to pay for her stuff? Yes, Draco always gave her money for Brit's care but that was her money not Hermione's. Hermione felt tears forming in her eyes but she was not going to let them fall. This was going to be only for a couple of months and then things were going to get back to normal.

Twenty minutes later the doctor finished talking. Thirty healers were going to stay in the hospital. Most of them were old one's that had been working in the hospital for more than twenty years. Yeah they deserved to stay, but at the same time they should let the young one have an opportunity too.

Hermione walked to her locker, grabbed her stuff and decided to leave before the shift was over. It didn't matter, who was going to say something if she was already without a job? She took her healer jacket off and gave it to the healer next to her. This was property of St. Mungo's hospital.

Ten minutes later she was walking out of the hospital without looking back. It was not like her life had ended. She still had her kid; Brit knew how to make her happy.

--

"Draco, are you ready? The reunion starts in one hour," Cynthia shouted from the living room.

Draco was in his room getting dressed to go to hell. He didn't want to go to this reunion. He hated these kinds of reunions where rich people gathered together to talk about what they had and they didn't have. Draco would rather spend his time with his little girl or with…Hermione. But he knew he couldn't. Hermione hadn't flirted with him since she kissed him a couple of week's ago. Maybe she was over him. He decided to go with Cynthia because he was going to try to make this relationship work. Draco was going to treat her nice and go with her to places like this just to make her happy.

"Cynthia I'm almost done. Let me put my shoes on," he shouted back without worrying about his tone.

Cynthia walked to his room and stopped at the door. "Draco please hurry up! I don't want to be late," she said smiling at him. She loved Draco, she was doing everything possible to make him happy. She was glad that Hermione hadn't been in the middle of their happiness for a couple of weeks. The times that Draco saw Brit he never went to get her. Cynthia was always making sure of that. She didn't want Draco seeing Hermione.

Draco looked at Cynthia. She looked very lovely. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair were set into loose, soft curls. After seeing her, Draco immediately thought of Hermione. Hermione used to put her hair like that. _Is Cynthia trying to look like her?_

Draco got his shoes on, checked his hair for the fifth time and said, "I'm all done."

"Finally!" she exclaimed walking back to the living room to grab her purse. They were going to use the Floo to get to the reunion.

--

Hermione walked for one hour around the park thinking about her options. She was going to have to move in with her mother. She didn't have the money to pay for her flat. She was going to sell her car; she didn't have the money to pay for it either. She wanted to make a book store, but just like with the other things she didn't have the money to make one. Right now the only money that she had was to pay for food and clothes for her and her Brit. She was a poor woman. Yes, she did save some money when she broke up with Draco, but she used it to decorate her entire flat. She started to save money again when she started working in the hospital but she didn't have enough. She only had money to pay for at least four months of the house, two months of the car without including electricity, water and cell phone. Right now she was in deep shit. She also thought about getting a part time job in a book store. She needed to do something. But what the heck, she thought. She had only been out of work for one hour and she was already making a huge deal out of it. Maybe it wasn't permanent, maybe it was a matter of few days to be called back to work. She decided not to make a huge deal out of it and wait for a couple of weeks or at least a month.

"Hermione," she heard someone calling her from far away.

She looked but she didn't recognize the person. She smiled softly just to be polite.

"Hey how are you doing?" the guy asked.

She knew him from some where. It was a blond man with blue eyes.

"Do I know you?" she asked, smiling, a little confused.

"Sort of…I met you in Draco's office. Steven," he said smiling raising one eye brow.

"Oh…yeah. I'm sorry I'm just distracted," she said looking at his face. He was really cute.

"Yeah well I couldn't forget your face," he said timidly making her blush.

"Err," she choked, she couldn't form the words to say, 'thanks'.

"So what are you doing here alone?"

"I wanted some fresh air," she said. She felt a little awkward. She didn't know him at all and here she was making conversation with him. He looked like a very nice person.

"Oh…where's Brit?" he asked. She couldn't believe he remembered her girl too.

"She's with my mother. I was working," Hermione said not looking at him. When she thought about her job again she felt like crying. Of course she couldn't cry in front of this guy that she didn't know.

"Oh where do you work?" he asked. What was with these twenty questions?

She looked at him and decided to say what was happening. She needed to talk with someone, and maybe it was good talking with a person she really didn't know. "I used to work in St. Mungo's. They cut off personnel and I'm out," she said half smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry. I heard something like that was going to happen. The Ministry of Magic is having economic problems. Thank God I don't work for them!" he said grinning, happy.

"Yeah, lucky you," Hermione said without emotion.

"Hey but I heard it's only for a couple of months," he said trying to cheer her up.

"That's what I heard too. I really hope so. So what brings you here?" she asked giving him a soft smile.

"I came to work out. You know exercise a little."

"Oh that's great…Err… I have to get going. I need to get my girl."

"Oh…well. What if we see each other another day? Or maybe later. I'm going to this reunion. Maybe you'd like to go? You know as 'friends'," he said smiling.

"Err," she didn't know what to say. He looked like a great person to talk to, but at the same time she didn't know if it was the right thing to do. She didn't know him at all. "I have to get my girl," she said hoping that it didn't sound like she was getting rid of him.

"Ok…so that's a no I guess. It's okay. We can talk another time," he said grinning. Steven looked like a little kid in some way. He's face was a baby face and his smile was really nice.

Hermione stood looking at him for a couple of seconds. Maybe she should go just to have a little fun. And another thing, she needed a friend since Harry and Ron weren't with her. "Fine I'll go," she said smiling. "Well I need to see if my mom can take care of Brit."

"Oh great," he said smiling broadly.

"Do you have a number?" Hermione asked without thinking.

"Ah... number?" he asked confused.

Oh shit. She forgot he was a wizard. He probably didn't have a cell phone.

"Were can I find you if my mom can take care of Brit and I'm able to go?"

"Oh…I'm going to be in my apartment. You can Aparate there," he said.

"Okay…umm…this isn't a date, right?" she asked a little nervous. Yes he said that they could go as friends but she wanted to make it clear.

"No, of course not," he said smirking.

"Okay…well I better get going. If my mom can watch her I'll be at your apartment at 8."

"Sure…I'll be waiting for you," he said before leaving.

Hermione walked fast to Aparate in her mother's house. She was sort of happy for the turn of events. She wanted to go to this party. It was good to have fun once in a while.

Hermione opened the door of her mother's house and smiled. Brit was sitting in the floor Indian still, hypnotized watching cartoons.

"Hey baby," Hermione said softly getting the attention of her girl.

"Mommy," Brit squealed getting up from the floor and running to her. Hermione took her in her arms and hugger her tightly. Yes she was happy to be here; her daughter certainly knew how to make her happy.

"How was your day sweet pie?" Hermione asked, placing Brit back on the floor and walking to the couch.

Brit followed her and sat down in her lap. "Mommy it was geit. Gamma took me and Lucy, the doll, to the pak and then we eat icecim. It was yummy Mommy," she said rubbing her little stomach.

"Oh really! I wanted icecim too," Hermione said mocking the way her daughter said ice cream. Hermione never told her daughter the right way to say the words. Brit was going to learn sooner or later. Right now she was a baby learning to talk.

"Hey, Hermione your home early," Ann said walking to the living room. "Brit it's time for dinner. Go wash your hands."

Brit kissed Hermione's cheek and ran to the bathroom. She was an eating monster and was always hungry.

Hermione looked at her mother and smiled a little sad.

"What's wrong Mione?" her mother asked sitting next to her.

"The hospital has some economic problems and they cut off personnel. I'm out" she said half smiling trying to be strong. She didn't want to cry now knowing that her daughter was going to see her.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mione…Mione you know that if you need something you just need to ask," she said touching Hermione's shoulder.

"Thanks mom. I'm okay. It's probably for a couple of weeks," she said trying to believe it herself.

"Yes…"

"I all done," they heard Brit screaming from the kitchen.

Brit was already sitting in her chair with a spoon in her hand. Hermione smiled broadly when she saw Brit. Brit was a crazy little girl.

Ann entered the kitchen and put a plate of raviolis in front of Brit. Brit started eating, well to be honest she started making a mess trying to eat. It was more the food that fell to the table than the food that was in her mouth. She had more sauce on her face rather than in her mouth. Hermione chuckled softly and sat down.

"Mom…can you watch Brit for the night?" she asked helping herself with food.

"What are you going to do that you need me taking care of her?" Ann asked curious. Hermione's mom didn't want Hermione getting involved with another man until at least Brit was ten years old.

"I'm going out to a party," she said smiling. She was not going to let her mom ruin the moment.

"With who?"

"With a friend," Hermione said getting a little annoyed.

"I don't know Hermione. Brit needs you. She's been here the entire day."

"Brit doesn't mind staying with you for a couple more hours," Hermione said looking at Brit. She really didn't know what Brit was going to say when she leaves again.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself," her mom said not looking at her.

"Brit, do you mind if I go out today with a friend?" Hermione asked smiling. "When I get back I'm going to bring cookies."

"Yeyyy," Brit screamed jumping in her little chair. "Gamma doesn't let me eat cookie," she said throwing a little dirty look at her grandmother.

"Well of course not. Do you know how her teeth are going to get?" Hermione's mom said rolling her eyes.

"Mom she is a baby. Her teeth are going to fall out anyway," Hermione said bitter. Hermione loved her mother, but she hated when she got in the way of how she raised her daughter.

They stopped talking and continued to eat. Brit carried on like as if nothing happened. She didn't realize the interaction between her mother and grandmother. She was happily eating, and making funny noises every time she tried to put the spoon in her mouth.

Thirty minutes later Hermione was showering Brit. Brit was happy singing a song about a bear that Grandma Narcissa taught her. She sang really ugly but she acted like her voice was the most beautiful. Hermione just enjoyed. After showering her, she combed her soft hair and placed her in the little bed that she had in this house.

"Now Brit, you know that you have to be a good girl. If you behave tomorrow I'll take you to the park," Hermione said squeezing Brit's nose softly. Brit giggled.

"Ok mommy. I be good girl" she said hugging her mother. "I love you mommy," she said softly.

"I love you to Brit," she kissed her forehead and walked out turning the light before closing the door a little.

"Mom," Hermione called from the front door.

"Yes Hermione?" Ann asked bitter. Hermione didn't understood why she was so upset.

"I'll get Brit early in the morning," Hermione said while putting her coat.

"Sure," she said before going back to her room.

Hermione ignored her attitude and Aparated into her house. She got there and quickly ran to the shower. After showering she dressed in a little black dress with spaghettis straps and black high heels. She let her hair loosen in curls and put a hair-band just because she didn't want to look like a lion.

She Aparated at Steven's apartment. She wished he was wearing clothes and wasn't doing anything that she shouldn't see. Thank God he was finished dressing up!

"Hey you made it," he said happily combing his hair.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

Two minutes later they Aparated at the house where the reunion was taking place. Hermione realized that it was a fancy place. She never thought it was going to be a rich party. She hated those. She went with Draco to many of them. It was enough for a life time.

She walked with Steven inside the house. They weren't holding hands or nothing like that. The first face Hermione saw was Cynthia smiling and laughing with some other girls. A girl that was talking to Cynthia saw Hermione coming and told Cynthia. Cynthia looked and half smiled. She didn't want to be rude but she was angry. This was supposed to be the party where she was going to shine as Draco's girlfriend.

"Hermione I'm going to get us something to drink," Steven said. She nodded.

She stopped in a corner to look everywhere. If Cynthia was here, Draco was here too. After all he did say something about a reunion. She saw Cynthia walking to her.

"Hermione," she said kissing her cheek. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew Mr. Newman."

"I don't," Hermione said half smiling. "A friend invited me here."

"Oh…is he like…a date?" she asked hopefully.

"No…no actually he is just a friend," Hermione said smiling broadly. _Yeah the bitch wants to have some gossip to tell Draco_, Hermione thought while smiling friendly at her.

"Where's Brit?" Cynthia asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Oh she's at my mother's house."

"Oh…well I'll see you around. I'm going to tell Narcissa that you are here. She is going to be…excited," Cynthia said without emotions.

"Okay," Hermione said not putting a lot of attention. She was busy looking at Draco. He didn't realize she was there. But man she saw him…and he looked hot. He was wearing jeans, a white long sleeve bellhop shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and he had a brown belt and brown shoes. He looked like a Calvin Klein model.

Cynthia saw her looking but didn't say anything. On the contrary she walked to where Draco was and kissed his lips softly. Draco kissed her smiling. Hermione felt a slap. She looked a way fast.

"Here you go," Steve said giving her a glass of wine. "I'm sorry I took so long. A friend stopped me," he said smiling.

"Oh, it's okay," Hermione said giving her best smile.

--

Draco was talking to some business man about his fathers industry.

"Yes the new product is very promising," he said courtly holding in a very sophisticated way a glass of Champaign.

"Draco, do you mind if we go to the garden for a minute? Lizzy told me that she has a very beautiful fountain that she brought from Brazil," Cynthia said.

"Cynthia I'm sort of busy here," he said looking at her. She looked away. She hated when Draco looked at her like that. It was the look of someone that was really annoyed with her presence.

"Okay, I'll go by myself," she said smiling.

She walked away but he followed.

"Cynthia, wait! I'll g…"before he finished the word he saw her.

Hermione was talking with Steven and with another man. She was smiling and talking animatedly. She looked gorgeous. Like an angel to him. The dress that she was wearing covered her body perfectly. Her hair looked beautiful and the make up…it was like as if she wasn't wearing. She looked just natural. The mascara made her eyes look bigger and more like chocolate brown.

Cynthia looked at him but he didn't pay her any attention. He walked straight to Hermione.

"Hermione," he said smiling looking at the other men.

"Hey," she said smiling nervously.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused.

"Steven invited me," she said smiling in a flirty way at Steven. Draco knew at what she was playing. Well she was really not playing; flirting was a natural in her. But Draco thought she was here to make him jealous. Well she had him, he didn't like seeing her with Steven.

"Yeah man. Making exercise can really help. I found her in the park," Steven said smiling broadly.

"Great…well I see you're around," he said half smiling.

"I'll see you," she said flirting with him as well. She was not here to make him mad; she didn't even know that he was going to be here. But if she could make him see what he lost she was going to make it.

Two hours later Hermione was in the backyard looking at the flowers. She was a little drunk. Steven gave her too much to drink and she wasn't a drinker. Thank God she wasn't a person that embarrassed herself when she was like this. She was giggling alone watching the butterflies past throw the garden. She felt dizzy, but she was feeling great.

Draco was inside the house getting drunk too. After seeing Hermione with Steven he started drinking Firewhisky. Cynthia tried to stop him but he didn't listen and told her to bug off. He walked to the garden when he saw a certain brown head.

"H-Hermione?" he asked. He's tongue was getting in the middle.

"Hey," she giggled when she saw him. Drunk effects!

"What are you doing here alone?" he asked walking to her side.

"I'm watching the flowers," she said lost in space.

"They look beautiful, right," he asked touching them

"Yeah."

"They look just like you," he said teasingly, looking straight at her eyes.

She giggled but didn't say anything.

Without knowing what he was doing Draco turned Hermione around to face him. He took her face in his hands and put his lips in hers. He needed this. He needed to kiss her like he used to kiss her years ago. She forgot where she was when she felt his lips, she needed him too. She wanted him. The kiss soon turned passionate, their tongues in a battle of control. Draco won! He always did because he knew how to do the moves. Hermione moaned softly and starting stroking his hair with her hands. He groaned. Hermione moved her hands and removed his shirt from his pants. She put her hands inside and touched his firm stomach. She was dreaming about this moment for a long time. It didn't matter if she was going to regret it tomorrow. Yes, she was a little drunk, but she knew what she was doing just like him. The only problem was that Cynthia was looking at them in shock and they didn't notice.

Still kissing Draco Aparated them in his flat. In his living room. He thought that putting Hermione in his bed wasn't the right thing. He had sex with Cynthia there. He pushed her to the couch were she lay down. They broke the kiss and Draco smiled. Just like Hermione he had dreamed about this moment for a long time.

"Draco," Hermione said starting to feel like she shouldn't let this happen.

"Shh…"he said getting on top of her and kissing her softly. "Hermione we both want this," he whispered between kisses.

She was about to say something when he put his hand in her tights, she moaned with the touch. She threw her head to the back giving him access to her neck. He didn't waste time in devouring her neck. Hermione started touching his back looking for a way to take his shirt off. He got on his knees to let her do the job. She sat down and opened his shirt. She kissed his firm stomach and his chest. He groaned when he felt her touch. It was burning his insides. She took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. She then proceeded to get his belt and pants.

He didn't waste time to take her dress either. She put her hands up and he took it fast. He then moved to her feet and took her shoes off kissing her legs. He opened her legs wide and touched her tights each time getting close to her womanhood. He slowly removed her underwear and she stood only in braw. He pushed her softly and she lay down on the couch again. He got on top of her not before removing her bra. He then started kissing and sucking her breast and moving his hands slowly along her legs until he found his goal. He touched her wetness and realized that she was ready for him. He was glad he was so ready too. He got on his knees again and slowly inserted a finger, waiting a beat before he started pumping it in an enticing rhythm. She moaned and moved her hips trying to ride his finger. Then he entered another long finger. He licked a finger from his other hand and started stroking her clit softly. She was moaning pretty loudly and throwing her head back in ecstasy. She was holding on to the couch for dear life. She was very close to her climax. And she needed it really bad. It had been a long time since she felt this way. A couple more stroke from Draco and she came screaming his name.

Draco moved back on top of her and put the head of his member in her wetness.

"Draco wait…we need protection," she said taking deep breaths. She couldn't believe she was able to stop. He nodded and got his wand from the floor; he made the proper spell and waited until her belly glowed. When he saw it he threw the wand and positioned his member back in her center.

Without waiting another minute he inserted his member in her. They both groaned with the sensation. This was better than before. They needed each other really bad. Draco was pumping hard and fast. Hermione kept asking him for more even though he was giving her all he had. He moved in and out groaning. She moved her hips to have more contact with his member. She moaned and kept throwing her head in ecstasy. In a sudden movement Draco rolled them and now he was down and she was riding him. She smiled at him. The new position was even better. His was completely inside of her. She moved her hips rhythmically. He was touching her belly and holding her hips. He was really close to climax, she was too. She felt it and started moving faster. Draco loved how she made him feel. He loved the way she looked all innocent and was really passionate in bed or on a couch. Draco started meeting her thrusts, raising his hips. He was really close and he wanted her to come with him. He moved his finger to her wetness and stroked her clit hard. She opened her eyes wide and a minute later she was screaming his name and coming. He was cursing and breathing hard until he let his seed into her**.**

She was sprawled out on his chest hearing his heart beat. He was breathing really hard. They were both sweating and panting. She smiled a couple of seconds later. She couldn't believe she did this with Draco. Maybe in the morning she was going to regret it. She wasn't drunk any longer so she knew exactly what she did. She moved a little and Draco groaned; he wasn't hard any longer. He was tired. She looked at him and he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That was great," he said when he finally caught his breath.

"Yeah." She smiled moving from on top of him and walking to get her clothes. She got her dress and walked to the bathroom. She took his wand to do a clean spell and then walked back to  
Draco.

Draco was still in the couch naked looking at the ceiling. He had a dreamy look.

"Draco I better get going. I don't know what time it is, but I have to wake up early to get Brit. She is in my mother's house," Hermione said looking around for something. "Oh my God Draco! I let my purse in the house."

"Oh," he said sitting down and grabbing his pants. "Don't worry, I'll get it for you tomorrow," he said standing up.

"Well I see you tomorrow I guess," she said blushing and smiling softly. She was feeling a little shy around him now that they had sex for the first time in so many months.

"Yeah," he said walking to her and kissing her lips softly before walking to the bathroom.

She took her shoes; put them on and Aparated in her flat.

She smiled all the way to her bathroom. She was happy. Yes she knew that she shouldn't have done what she did. She shouldn't have had sex with Draco. She said that she was going to forget him and the second she saw him she opened her legs, but what the heck she was not going to regret it. It brought back great memories. She got inside the shower and starting humming still smiling.

Draco was in his room smiling too. He couldn't believe he had her in his arms. He felt so happy. He dreamed about this moment a lot and it finally came true.

Hermione sat down in her bed thinking. She never acted like this before. The truth was she never did stuff like this because the only person that she had had sex with was Draco. But anyways she never imagined herself helping a man be unfaithful to a woman. Thank God she never judged people. If not she would be eating her own words. She knew that what had happened didn't change anything. It was only sex, they didn't even made love. That was better because that way she could deal with it. She felt a little sorry for Cynthia but she was not going to think a lot about that.

She closed her eyes and when she opened them it was morning. She was still smiling when she woke up. She was still dreaming about the night before. She walked to the bathroom, took a fast shower, dressed in jeans, pink t-shirt, a black sweeter and flip-flops and Aparated in her mother's house. Brit was already in the dinning table having breakfast.

"Mommy," she squealed jumping in the chair exited.

"Hey," Hermione said walking fast to her to hug her. "How's my baby girl doing?"

"Good…mommy, gamma did panckmate" she said happy. "They taste yummy."

"Oh I'm glad you are enjoying your _pancakes,_" Hermione said taking Brit's hair out of her eyes. "There, now you can see your food."

"Take some mommy," Brit said taking a spoon to Hermione's mouth. Hermione took the food that Brit gave her and made a noise showing Brit that it tasted really good. Brit squealed.

"Hermione?" Ann called from the living room.

"Yes mom I'm here," Hermione said sitting in a chair next to Brit.

Ann walked inside the kitchen and looked at her curiously. "I thought you were going to be here early," she said after a couple of seconds.

"Mom it is early…it's only 8:30," Hermione said bitter. What was wrong with her mother lately?

"Is not early enough Hermione…your daughter woke up at 7 asking for you," she said giving Hermione a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry I overslept," Hermione said smiling remembering why she did it.

Suddenly Brit gasped and pointed at Hermione's neck. "Mommy," she whispered.

"What Brit?" Hermione asked worried.

"You have an ouchi in you nick," she said standing up in the chair and touching her neck softly.

"No I don't Brit," Hermione said cursing in the inside. Damn Draco!

"Yes do," she said concerned. "Look gamma, mommy ha an ouchi," she said still in shock. Her eyes wide open.

"It looks like you have something in your neck Hermione," her mom said with anger.

Great this was just what she needed to ruin her day. Now her mom was going to start an interrogation.

"Brit are you done? If you are, please go get your stuff. We are going home," Hermione said without looking at her mother who was throwing darks with her eyes at her.

"Oki doki…Brit is full," she said rubbing her stomach.

Brit walked to her room and Hermione felt her mothers stare at her. "Yes mom?"

"You have some explaining to do young lady. I take care of you daughter and you go and sleep with a random stranger," she said accusingly.

"Mom…no offense I don't want to be a bitch, but what I do is none of your business," Hermione said getting up from the chair and walked to the living room to grab her sweater.

"Yes it is, since I'm taking care of your daughter…I can't believe I have to take care of her while you go and screw with someone in bed," she said with fire in her eyes.

Hermione was pissed off. How dare she treat her like a little girl? She was not going to take that crap from her. She was her mother yes, but she was not going to tell her how to live her life. She was tired of that.

"Mom…I do whatever I want to do," she spat without worrying that she almost screamed.

"Fine…get another baby sitter then," Ann spat before walking out of Hermione's sight. Hermione waited for Brit, shaking. Brit came singing and smiling. Hermione turned around not wanting Brit to see her like that.

"Brit come on…we are going to Aparate back home," she said putting her sweeter on.

"Yeyyyy" Brit screamed. "Mommy in home can we eat cookies? You pomised to bring and you dint," she said smiling.

"Sure you can," Hermione said grabbing her little hand. Brit screeched happy.

--

Draco was in his living room watching TV. He was still thinking about the night before. Man he hoped it happened again. Now that he had Hermione he wanted her more than ever. Cynthia appeared in the kitchen. She saw Draco kissing the night before with Hermione but she was ready to pretend that she didn't

"Hey honey…did you sleep well. You never said goodbye to me," Cynthia said sitting in the couch next to him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh I'm sorry…I…had a headache," he said not looking at her. Darn, he forgot about her yesterday.

"Well, it's okay. I was busy with my girl-friends. Oh, I brought something," she said giving him Hermione's purse. "Hermione left it in the party. She didn't even say goodbye either. Steven was really preoccupied," she said looking at him curiously.

"Hmm…I didn't see her there either," Draco said standing up from the couch.

Cynthia groaned softly and said, "Draco do you want to go to the mall with me today? I want to buy new shoes."

"Errr…sure why not. No wait… I have to get Brit. I promised her that I was taking her today to the pet shop. She wants to buy some clothes for her poppy," he said smiling thinking about his girl.

"Oh that's perfect. The three of us can go," Cynthia said smiling broadly.

"Fine… let me get my wallet," he said not looking at her turning the TV off.

When Draco returned Cynthia was looking at a stain that was in the couch. It looked recent.

She touched and looking at him with hurt in her eyes. "Draco what's this?" she asked after a couple of seconds.

"What's what?" he asked.

"This stain here…it looks like…semen," she said a little disgusted.

"What…oh Cynthia please! That's probably something that fell there this morning when I was eating," he said cursing himself. Shit! He forgot he had sex with Hermione in that couch and that some of his seed fell on to the couch.

"You didn't sleep with someone here, right?" she asked innocently. She knew the answer to that question, but she was going to forgive him anyways.

"Err…yes I did," he said. He didn't want to lie knowing that it was so obvious.

"How can you do that?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Cynthia…I was drunk and I got carried away," he said not looking at her.

"Who was it?" she asked serious.

"I…can't tell you that. She made me promise not to say," he said looking at her. "Cynthia please don't cry. I'm sorry. I will never do it again," he said seriously.

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes," he said knowing that it was not true.

"Okay…I'm going to forget this. But I don't want to go to the mall any longer. I'm going home" she said waving and taking the Floo instead.

Draco stood there looking at his fire place. He felt bad for her, but he knew how to deal with her. It was time for him to break up this crap relationship. It was over; he couldn't be with her only for pity.

**Well what do you think? Good, nice, boring…Oh, before you start saying stuff about Draco is not nice or Hermione is acting like a whore, well is going to be like that. I'm not going to write about a nice Hermione who won't hurt a fly or who doesn't know what to do in bed. If she need's to be a slut for Draco she may do it, but only for him which doesn't make her a slut because she is probably going to only sleep with him. Anyway…another thing don't expect to see Draco and Hermione together as a couple yet. They still have a long rode to fix their little problems. Eventually they are getting back together but for now I think they are going to be like sex partners. The story is going to get good, so you should probably keep reading but if not I can't do anything about it. I don't want to sound like a bitch, I'm really not one, I just want to be honest. Anyway remember to review tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here goes another chapter…thanks for your review although I have to say that I'm a little upset, I only got like four reviews for the last chapter, I mean I know I did better than that. Please remember to review let me know what you think. Thanks to my beta ****ScarlettBlush.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own right now is a headache. **

One week later…

Draco was in his office in a meeting. He was anxiously waiting for the meeting to finish. Tonight he was going to get his little girl and take her to the movies. It was the first time that he was going to see Hermione since they had sex. He'd wanted to see her and talk to her, but Cynthia had managed to forgive him fast and she told him that she didn't want him near Hermione. He never told her that the person he'd slept with was Hermione, but for some reason she had come up with the conclusion, although it was based on her thoughts.

He never admitted the truth.

Draco was looking at his father, who was standing near the window. Lucius arrived two days ago with different ideas for the company. The Malfoy's really didn't need to work, they had enough money to last a lifetime. But Lucius was a changed man and he wanted to do something for the magical world.

"So, I think we should continue with the potion to stop pregnancies. I read in a magazine, in Italy, that Muggles have birth control pills. I think that we should have something similar too. I mean, I know that we can do contraceptive spells with the wand, but what if we don't have a wand near us at that precise moment," Lucius said smiling to the business men there. They nodded and smiled. Yeah, they were pretty happy about this new idea.

Draco couldn't hide the smile either. He remembered when Hermione was using one of those Muggle pills. It was the best idea ever. He could make love to her whenever he wanted without thinking that he didn't have his wand.

"I think is a wonderful idea," a man sitting next to Draco exclaimed. "Although I think that the sale of this product should be controlled. You realize how many teenagers are going to be interested in this potion don't you?"

"I agree," another man said.

Draco raised his hand with confidence. He was going to talk about his own experience. He never talked about his sex life with men but this was something that they should need to know.

"Excuse me gentlemen. Mr. Malfoy," he said looking at his father. Yes, at work he was the boss, not his father. "Are you sure this potion is 100 effective. I dated a Muggle for a long time. She used Muggle pills and they were only 99 effective. That means that even with the pills, there was a little, a really tiny possibility that she could get pregnant."

"Draco…just like the Muggle pills, this potion is only 99 effective. Nothing is 100," he said looking at the other men. "But I know that is going to make an impact in the economy. I'm pretty sure that a lot of people are going to be interested. A woman would need to drink the potion every single day, that's the only problem, but I'm sure they can manage that."

"Well, I think that is a great idea. We should sell a couple of them just to see how it works." Steven, Draco's friend told them.

Draco looked at him seriously. Two days ago he heard Steven talking about how beautiful Hermione was and about another date that he had with her. He was talking about Brit too. He couldn't believe Hermione went on a date with Steven again after their night of passion.

"Okay well that's it for today," Lucius said walking to the door. He opened the door and let the other men pass before talking to his son. "I'm going to the house. I hope to see you there this night at dinner. Take Cynthia if you want to," he said without any hint of emotion. Lucius didn't like Cynthia either, but that didn't mean that he liked Hermione. He still didn't like her a lot because she was a Muggle born. He still held some of his prejudice. He could deal with her near him, but he didn't talk to her a lot. Although he did respect her because he loved Brit.

"I was going to take Brit to the movies tonight, but sure father. I'll be there," Draco said sitting down in his chair. He hated when Lucius planned meetings in his office. This was his private place in the company.

--

Hermione was in her house cleaning her room. Brit was sitting in the bed playing with a doll and watching Dora the Explorer. Dora was her hero!

Hermione was humming and smiling at Brit. Brit was singing along with Dora.

"Mueca," Brit squealed happy. "Mommy, Dora say that Mueca means dolly."

"Err…yes," Hermione said confused. Her Spanish was not good at all.

"Mommy…Daddy is coming to get me towight?" Brit asked combing her doll's hair.

"Daddy is supposed to come and get you," Hermione said not putting a lot of attention.

Her mind was lost in the date that she had with Steven. Steven was a great man, but he was not Draco. She wanted to forget all about Draco, but after what happened between them, it was completely impossible. Steven took her to a really good restaurant two days ago. He treated her like a princess, but to the extremes. She didn't like men spoiling her. That was what she loved about Draco. He treated her like a princess but he never spoiled her.

"Mommy, can Daddy buy me Doda?" Brit asked looking at her mother with hope in her eyes.

"Brit…you already have a Dora," Hermione said looking at Brit. What was she talking about, she already had a doll.

"No Mommy…I don wan a dolly. I wan Doda here with me. Singing and paying," she said, smiling broadly.

"Brit…Dora is a cartoon. I don't think Daddy can take her out of the TV," Hermione told her. That was the best she came with.

Brit nodded sadly but didn't say anything more. Hermione looked at her and said, "For your next birthday I'll see if a can bring you a Dora."

"Yeyyy," Brit squealed jumping up and down in Hermione's bed.

Hermione smiled. "Brit, don't jump in Mommy's bed."

"Oki dokis," she said sitting back down.

After Hermione finished cleaning her room she decided to take a shower. The only problem was that she needed to convince Brit to take one too. She couldn't leave Brit alone.

Hermione walked to her dresser quickly taking a set of sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked to the bed. "Brit, let's take a shower."

"Mommy, I'm watching Doda," Brit said looking at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Brit you've been watching Dora since morning. It's a marathon. I'm sure you can see more of her after you've had your shower," Hermione told her grabbing her little hand. "Besides, if you shower I can call Daddy and tell him that you are ready to go with him."

"Okay," she said without emotion.

Hermione walked with her to the shower. Forty minutes later they were out. Brit had her hair wet and was covered with a towel. She was shuddering. Brit was always cold. Hermione came out with a towel and walked to her room. She got dressed fast and took Brit to her room to get her dressed.

"So Brit, do you want to use a dress? Daddy is going to think you look beautiful," Hermione asked, while putting Brit's panties on. On some occasions Brit would have to sleep with a diaper.

"Oki," Brit said taking some hair out of her eyes.

Hermione took a pink fluffy dress out of Brit's closet, a matching headband and white sandals. "Do you like this?" she asked only to see her daughter's reaction. She really didn't care if she liked it or not, she was going to make Brit wear it anyway.

Brit nodded without saying anything. Brit didn't mind using the dresses. Draco always loved to see her wearing those clothes. But a headband! She didn't like that at all.

--

Draco was in his room getting dressed to get his girl and go to his parent's house. He really didn't know what to expect about this dinner. He didn't even want to invite Cynthia, but he knew his father was going to ask for her just to make her suffer with his uncomfortable talks.

He could call her by phone if she had a cell phone. He took a paper and wrote a letter just to see if she wanted to go with him to "the dinner of hell". To make matters worse, he knew Brit was not going to be happy at all.

Ten minutes later he received a response from Cynthia. Of course she was happy going to dinner with them. He didn't understand, it wasn't as if his family treated her nice.

Cynthia arrived at his flat ten minutes later with a white short dress, black sandals and a neat pony tail. She looked really cute. Draco looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't know if the dress was appropriate for going to his parent's house. But he didn't tell her anything, after all she knew how she was supposed to dress.

"Cynthia, I have to go to Brit's house first to get her," Draco said while putting his coat on.

"Umm…what if I go and get her while you finish," she said smiling innocently.

"No Cynthia…I need to go. I don't know if Brit is going to be happy if she sees you." He turned around and grabbed his wallet. "Let's go."

They arrived at Hermione's flat twenty minutes later. Cynthia wanted to take the Floo but Draco decided to travel by car. Hermione didn't have the Floo connected in her fire place.

"How many days is Brit going to stay with you?" Cynthia asked, getting out of the car.

"I don't know. I have to ask Hermione," he said, contemplating over the question while walking towards the front of the house without looking at her. He hated when she asked him so many questions. Besides, he told her that he cheated on her and she didn't seem to care. So that was her problem now.

He knocked on the door and waited…

--

"Brit, come on, I think I heard the door," Hermione said, finishing Brit's bag. Brit was in Hermione's room. She was supposed to be watching cartoons but she was sleeping. Hermione didn't know that.

"Brit," she yelled. She finished packing and walked in to her room. Brit was in her bed with her hands and little legs open. She was sound at sleep. Her dress was almost at her waist. It was a funny picture. Hermione smiled and when to get the door.

She opened and immediately felt her heart beating rapidly. Draco was looking at her; smirking. He was wearing a black polo, jeans and white tennis shoes. His hair were covering part of his eyes.

He looked hot!

"Hey," he said smiling.

"Hi," Hermione said grinning.

"So……I came to get Brit," Draco said, feeling slightly awkward. It was the first time they'd talked since that night and the only thing he had managed to come up with was asking for his baby.

"Come in…if you want, I mean, Brit is sleeping," Hermione said looking over his shoulders. Cynthia was looking at her…only differently. As if she was mad at her for some reason. Hermione looked at the floor. She didn't feel like making in direct eye contact. She felt bad for the poor girl. Hermione of course didn't know that Cynthia knew.

Draco got inside the house and sat on the couch. Cynthia almost ran inside and sat near him. Well, she almost sat in his lap. Draco gave her stern look. I mean, yes, he cheated on her with Hermione, but right now he couldn't do anything.

"I'm going to see if Brit wakes up," Hermione said, feeling a little nervous not looking at them.

"No Hermione," Draco almost shouted. She looked at him confused. Why was he screaming? "Let her sleep. I'm sure she will wake up soon. We can wait." He wanted to wait, that way he could stay near Hermione.

"We can take her sleeping Drake," Cynthia said in a flirty way, touching his face softly with her fingertips.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can do that," Hermione said looking at her. She was jealous; she didn't want this or any woman touching Draco like that. "Anyway…I have something to do. I think you should take Brit now." She really didn't have anything to do. She just wanted to make him jealous.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, staring right into her eyes.

"My friend Timmy asked me out," she said. Suddenly, she remembered that Draco didn't know that her friend was gay. This was getting better and better. She knew that she could count on Timmy to make him angry. It was going to work better than making him jealous with Steven who wasn't gay at all.

Draco stood looking at her, scowling. Cynthia smiled; oh she was definitely happy with the turn of events.

"So…when is this Timmy coming to get you?" Cynthia asked, smiling broadly.

"In an hours time. I have to get pretty first," Hermione said smiling broadly. "Draco do you mind coming with me and helping with Brit, you know she is heavy." Hermione winked before turning around and walking to her room. She moved her hips a little exaggeration.

Draco stood up and followed without a backward glance. He heard Cynthia groaning before he was out of sight.

When Draco entered Hermione's room he was certainly surprised. Hermione attacked his lips with a ferocity he'd never seen before. And although Brit was there in the same room, at that moment he didn't really care. He just wanted to kiss and shag her senseless. He knew that the last was probably not possible right now. He decided to get as much as he could for the moment and quickly moved, cornering her in the wall. She played with his hair while he touched every single part of her body. She moaned softly when she felt his hands on her breast; those clever hands were wreaking havoc. She smiled, parting her lips slowly which gave him access, allowing him to slip his tongue in quickly and gently stroking hers. He moved his hands beneath her thigh; carefully raising her and she quickly wrapped her legs around his hips. He pressed his member near her middle. She moaned a little loudly when she felt him. He groaned too. Thank God they were kissing and the sounds didn't come out completely. After a couple of minutes Hermione, panting slightly and looking extremely flushed pulled her head away and Draco let go of her. They stayed like that, looking at each other breathing hard.

"Oh God!" she whispered in shock. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

Draco looked at her, smiling broadly. "Don't regret it," he whispered after seeing regret in her eyes.

She smiled softly and said, "I'm not regretting kissing you. The thing is that Brit is here and Cynthia is in the living room. We should respect that." She walked to her bed and took Brit in her arms. Brit stirred a little and whined softly. She didn't like getting interrupted in her sleep. Hermione gave Brit to Draco and then grabbed Brit's bag.

"Do you really have a date tonight?" Draco asked while covering Brit with a blanket.

Hermione smiled and asked getting out of the room, "So, how many days is Brit going to stay with you?" She didn't want to answer his question. That was going to bug him for the rest of the night with Cynthia. "I hope not a lot of days. You know I don't like being without her." She walked to the living room and blushed when she saw Cynthia looking at her carefully. Well it was more like a murders look.

"What took you so long Draco?" Cynthia asked with curiosity getting up and walking to his side.

"Brit started fighting," he said not looking at her. "I think Brit should stay with me for two days at least. I'm going to my parent's house tonight. I'm sure mother is going to be happy to see her," he commented, walking out of the house.

"Hmmm……well I'm sure Brit is going to be excited when she sees her grandmother," Hermione said giving the bag to Cynthia. Cynthia took it and threw her a dirty look before getting inside the car.

Draco gently placed Brit in the car seat, making sure that he didn't wake her up. Hermione kissed Brit before Draco left.

Now Hermione had nothing to do. She didn't work this night. She didn't want to go out to party. The only thing she had left was to watch a movie or something like that. She didn't want to go to her mother's house either. Since their argument two weeks ago Hermione only talked to her one time. Only one time, since Hermione found a baby sitter for Brit.

--

Draco drove to his parent's house without saying a single world. Cynthia was in one of the worst moods ever.

"So, Draco," Cynthia said, breaking the silence. "Why did it take you so long in getting Brit out of the room?"

"I told you Cynthia. Brit didn't want to wake up," he said, in a low harsh tone.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Really…you expect me to believe that. Really?"

"Well, if you don't want to believe me that is your problem," he snapped at her.

"What the fuck is your problem Draco? That woman has never before gotten in the middle of our relationship. Why is she starting to now? And why did you even sleep with her?"

He could say 'Because I still feel something for her and maybe, just maybe I'm in love', but he didn't want to be too harsh. "I never told you I slept with her. You just assumed that. There's nothing going on between Hermione and me. She is just the mother of my baby," he said looking at her angrily.

"And you expect me to believe that lie. Please Draco I know I look stupid but I'm not. I know that you fucked her. That woman is a slu…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," he screamed without been able to control his voice. He didn't want her talking about Hermione that way.

That did it. Brit woke up screaming. She got scared. Especially since she fell asleep in her Mommy's room and she ended up awake in another place.

"Brit it's okay. Daddy is here," Draco said, while silently cursing himself.

"Oh please, shut up girl," Cynthia mumbled without thinking about the consequences.

"Cynthia…don't you ever tell my daughter to shut up," Draco whispered in a murderous tone.

Cynthia looked outside of the window without saying a single world. She knew that she shouldn't talk to her like that. She didn't even know what got into her. She never treated Brit like that. Maybe it was the fact that she was the daughter of the person that she hated the most right now.

Draco got to his parent's house forty minutes later. Neither of them talked. Brit was still half asleep, drowsily looking everywhere, Cynthia was almost on the verge of tears for her behavior and Draco was taking deep breaths to control himself.

He parked in front of his parent's house, got out of the car, took Brit out of the car seat and walked inside the house without talking to Cynthia. He didn't even want to hear her voice at this moment.

When they entered the house Narcissa was already waiting for them.

"Gamma," Brit squealed happy. She got out of Draco's arms and ran to her grandmother. Narcissa kissed her and hugged her.

"Son, I'm glad you made it," she said kissing his cheek.

"Glad to see you," he said taking Brit back in his arms.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Cynthia said curtly walking near Draco.

"Hello," Narcissa said turning around. "Draco, you can come to the kitchen."

Draco smiled at his mother hostility and followed her.

They were sitting in the table waiting for the food. Lucius was reading some business paper. Narcissa was talking animatedly with Brit.

"So Brit, you look very pretty with that dress," Narcissa said taking some hair out of Brit's face. Her had been combed perfectly but since she'd fallen asleep her hair had turned into a mess. The headband was almost falling down.

"Mommy say Daddy like Brit in dress," Brit said smiling broadly.

"Yes I do," Draco said smiling at her.

"Daddy…can I have another nanny?" she asked out of nowhere.

Draco didn't know what she was talking about. Hermione never told him that she haired a baby sitter. "You have a nana?"

"Yes…her name is Jenny. She doesn't like paying," Brit said looking at her father's eyes.

"Draco what is she talking about?" Narcissa asked confused. "You never told me you hired a woman to take care of her."

"I didn't know mother. Hermione never said anything to me," he said a little shocked.

"Brit, why do you have a nana?" Narcissa asked and Lucius snorted. "What Lucius?" she asked annoyed.

"Please Cissi, she is a baby. How is she going to know that?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Gamma Anny go mad with Mommy," Brit said looking at them with wide eyes.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Gamma go mad with Mommy because mommy had an oushi in her nick," Brit said smiling. She didn't understand of course the gravity of the situation.

"Your mother had an ouchi in her neck?" Lucius asked confused, but then smiled and said, "Well it looks like Miss. Granger found a man already. Good for her!"

Draco threw him a nasty look. He knew that that "ouchi" was made by him.

Cynthia started breathing hard. Narcissa looked at her and said, "Girl, if you are going to get sick get out of the room. We don't want Brit getting sick."

"No…I'm not sick," she said with moister in her eyes.

"Well you look like you have an eye allergy," Lucius commented. "Where the hell is the food Cissi? I'm hungry."

The food appeared two seconds later. They were having Japanese rice with Sushi. For Brit they had French fries with fried chicken. Brit screeched happily when she saw her food.

They started eating without saying anything more about Hermione's "ouchi."

"Draco," Lucius said.

"Yes father."

"The new product is already at sale. I think it's going to be a great success," he said grinning. Since the war was over Lucius was smiling and having decent conversations with his family. It was one of the many changes.

"Good," Draco said, not putting a lot of attention. He really didn't care about the product. To be honest, he really didn't care about that job. He only accepted that job because he got Hermione pregnant and he needed to find something to do.

"What product?" Cynthia asked after a couple of seconds. This was weird because she was never interested in Draco's business. They could tell that she was just playing nice and trying to fit in.

"The new product Miss. Richardson is a contraceptive potion," Lucius said proud of his new invention.

"Really…like the Muggle pills. I have never used them but I have a friend that used them and she told me that they are really effective." She smiled. Narcissa looked at her and rolled her eyes. She really didn't like this girl.

"Yes well the potion is only 99 percent effective. I can give you some if you want," Lucius said winking at Draco evilly.

"Sure why not," she said happy. She didn't care that her father's boyfriend knew about their sex life. Not that they were having one lately.

"Oh I don't think you should use that potion. I thought Draco was practicing abstinence," Narcissa said smiling broadly. She loved to make Draco embarrassed and also to piss Cynthia off.

"Draco doesn't practice abstinence. He is actually an animal…"

"Cynthia that's enough," Draco interrupted her.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Such conversations aren't necessary at the table. And another thing, where did you buy that dress?" Narcissa suddenly asked.

"Oh in the new store in Diagon Alley. I don't know the name," Cynthia said smiling broadly.

"Well that dress is not appropriate. It makes you look like a slut," Narcissa said not thinking of the words. Cynthia looked down and blushed.

Brit gasped when she heard the word. "Gamma…that's a bad wod."

"Oh, sorry Brittany," Narcissa said patting her head.

"Don't call me Brichany. I don like it. I like Bit," she said grinning.

"Oh well your name is not Brit its Brittany." Narcissa didn't like her telling her how to call her. For crying out loud she was only three.

"Well mother. I'm done. I think this was a great dinner. But I'm tired and I think Brit needs to sleep," Draco said getting up.

"Daddy I'm not sleepy," Brit squealed.

"Well…I'm pretty sure you want to go home to play," he said walking to her side and putting her coat on.

"Yeyyyy… I love paying."

Cynthia got up and waved goodbye before Draco left the dinner table. "Well mother…father…nice seeing you. I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow at work father."

"Of course…oh and Draco," Lucius said standing up. "Miss. Granger works in St. Mungo's, right?"

"Yes," Draco said bewilder.

"Well please tell her that I need to talk with her. She should take some potion to the hospital and sell it there. And if she wants she can take some for herself," he said laughing.

"Ha…ha…ha," Draco laughed sarcastically, "Very funny father!"

Lucius smirked and walked out of the room.

"I think it's a good idea…well not the one of giving Hermione a potion for herself. But the idea of selling the potion in St. Mungo's," Narcissa said touching Draco's cheek.

"I don't know…I'll see what she thinks," he said and walked out of the house. Brit holding his hand, confused. She had no idea what they were talking about.

Draco took Cynthia to her place and then drove to his house. Brit ran out of the car and waited at the door. "Hurry daddy…I need to go patty," she screamed jumping a little.

"I'm coming Brit. I have to close the car first," Draco said smiling.

"Daddy…I don't have diapy. It's coming out," she squealed holding herself. But when Draco got to her it was too late. She already peed herself.

"Brit," he said shock.

"I told you daddy," she said, her lower lip quivering a little. Her Mommy was not going to be happy. Hermione always told her that big girls didn't pee in their clothes.

Draco took her in his arms and walked inside the house. He closed the door on the way in and placed Brit in his couch. "Ummm…take your clothes off. I'm going to prepare the shower," he said softly. He looked at her and she had tears in her eyes and cheeks. "Hey why are you crying?" he asked concerned. It broke his heart seeing her like that.

"Mommy…is going… to be mad," she said between sobs still not looking at him.

He took her little chin and raised it so he could look at her gray eyes. "Mommy is not going to be mad. It was an accident. And daddy is not going to tell Mommy."

"Really daddy?" she asked, looking at him.

"Really…now take your clothes off. I'm going to prepare a hot shower for you," he said cleaning her face with the back of his hand and walking out of the room.

Brit took her clothes off and walked to the bathroom. "Daddy I let clothes in the other boom," she said stepping inside the shower.

"Okay…sit down while I get the clothes," he said. He still remembered the incident that happened when he left her alone in the shower.

"Oki doki," she said sitting down and splashing water. When he got back to the bathroom she was splashing water and screaming happy.

Draco kneeled outside of the shower and helped her clean herself. After showering her he told her to stay in the bathroom so he could take a quick shower. The problem was he didn't think she was going to be so interested in a certain part of him.

Brit was wrapped in a towel looking at her handsome father. She giggled alone when she saw him closing his eyes and throwing water on his face. It was funny for her. Then she looked at his stomach and down and saw something weird, something that she had never seen before, because her Mommy didn't have that and her Daddy never asked her to stay in the bathroom with him.

"Daddy…was that you have there hanging?" she asked pointing at his member. She was curious; he could see it in her eyes. Why didn't he close the curtains?

"This is…err." _Oh shit, _he thought.

"Mommy don have that," she said blinking.

"Well…" Draco got the towel, covered himself putting the towel in his waist and sat in the toilet. "Brit…daddy's have this thing hanging…mommy's have other thing. That's the different between a girl and a boy," he said blushing a little. Damn, couldn't she get curious with Hermione?

"I don have that," she said looking at his eyes.

"No because you are a girl," he said smiling.

"Mommy have boobies," she said. It was not a question it was a statement.

"Yes…How do you know that she have boobies?" he asked curious.

"Mommy told me that what she have big in her front are boobies," she said grinning.

"Okay yeah…Only mommy's have boobies. Boy's don't have that."

"Okay," she nodded and changed the subject. "Can we get dress? I want to batch telly."

"Of course," he said smiling, happy that she'd dropped the subject.

After getting dressed Brit in pink P.J'S and Draco in long sleeve pants, they walked to the living room and started watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Two hours later they were both wrapped up, sleeping on the couch.

**Well what do you think? Please remember to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here goes another chapter. Thanks for reviewing, keep them coming. Sorry for taking so long, I've been kind of lazy. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush, you rock! Anyway on with the story, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

One week later…

Draco was in his office putting some papers in order. Today he had an important meeting with his father and the gentlemen of the board. The meeting was about the impact of the new contraceptive potion.

"Draco," Susan called from the door.

"Yes Susan."

"The meeting is in one hour. I thought you might need a reminder," she said smiling sweetly.

"I remember. Thanks Susan," he said, not looking at her.

She entered the office and stopped in front of the desk.

"Yes," he said looking at her.

"Do you need something else, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked in a flirty way.

"No thank you," he said in a serious tone.

She moved close to him and while playing with his tie said, "You know I love how blue looks on you. It brings out the color of your eyes."

"Thanks," he said taking her hand out of his tie.

"I'm asking you again," she purred. "Do you need something?"

Draco stood up giving her a sexy look. She turned around and he got in front of her. He pressed her against the desk smirking. She started breathing hard, excited. He got closer to her ear and whispered, "I don't need anything. Now get OUT of my office." With that he walked back to his desk and sat down.

She looked at him and threw a dirty look before leaving. He smiled evilly.

He knew Susan was trying really hard to get shagged by him. The problem was he was not going to fall for it. The only person that he wanted to shag was the mother of his child, Hermione.

One hour later he was walking out of his office.

"Susan, when I get back from the meeting I need to have a list of the people who are attending the Annual Company Ball…and please remind them that it's a ball not a dance, I don't want to see people in jeans and t-shirts," he said getting inside the elevator.

"Okay Draco…oh Steven called. He said he's getting late to the meeting. He is in a special lunch or something like that," she said smirking. Steven was with Hermione and Brit.

"Okay."

--

"So do you like the fish sticks Brit?" Steven asked while Brit was making a mess with her food.

"They yummy," she said smiling broadly. She had the fish stick sauce all over her mouth and chin.

Hermione smiled and continued eating her sushi.

"What about you Hermione, do you like sushi?" he asked, smiling at her.

Steven met Hermione in a store on Diagon alley, and asked her to accompany him to lunch. It was not like they had planned a date. This wasn't even a date.

"Oh, I love sushi," she said grinning. Sushi always reminded her of Draco. She once teased him saying that she didn't like Sushi and that she was only going to eat it if he had it on his chest and body. He, of course, agreed.

"Do you eat sushi a lot?" he asked, taking a bite out of his.

"Not really…well I haven't eaten sushi recently," she explained without saying that the last time was with Draco, before they broke up.

"Mommy it tate good," Brit said shoving another fish stick in her mouth.

"Brit you have to bite it first. You can't get the whole stick in your little mouth," Hermione said grinning.

Brit giggled and Steven chuckled.

Ten minutes later they were done.

"Brit do you want dessert?" Steven asked. He wanted to make the little girl happy. It was the first step to win her mother.

"Mommy can I have esert?" she asked looking at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked before saying yes. Brit couldn't eat a lot of candy. She got really hyper.

"Euscrem," she said grinning.

"Oh Brit you know how you get when you eat all that sugar."

"Plesss mommy," Brit said putting her little hands together in a pleading way.

"Yeah plesss Hermione," Steven said joking.

"Fine, but that's the only thing with sugar you are eating today," she said serious.

"Yeyy," Brit screeched and Steven called the waitress to tell her about the ice cream.

Twenty minutes later the three of them were walking out of the restaurant with full stomachs.

Hermione was really confused. She wanted to forget all about Draco. She wanted to give Steven a chance, but she couldn't get over Draco. It made her want to kill Cynthia every time she got close to him. It didn't help that Draco almost burned her with his look. She needed to make her mind up. Either she was going to fight to have Draco back, or she was going to forget about him and start something more serious with Steven, if he wanted of course.

"Well Steven it was so nice to see you. I have to go back home. Jenny, Brit's nanny gets pay today," she said taking Brit's little hand. "Say goodbye to Steven, Brit."

"Bye Even," she said getting close to him to give him a kiss on his cheek. Steven got on his knees and let her kiss him.

"Bye Steven," Hermione said smiling at him. She took Brit's hand and walked out of Diagon alley. She didn't like apparating with Brit. It was not good for the girl.

"Mommy, wea we going now?" Brit asked when Hermione placed her in the car seat.

"Well we are going to our house to pay Jenny. And then we need to go to the market," she said, before closing the door and walking to the drivers seat.

"Are we going to Gamma Anny house?" she asked looking at her mother. Hermione looked at her through the rear-view mirror and took a deep breath. Hermione didn't know how to approach her mother. She didn't want Ann asking a lot of questions and she knew she was going to go ahead and ask anyway. She was not over the fact that Hermione had a love mark on her neck.

"Brit we can't go now, but I promise I'll take you during the week," Hermione said paying attention to the road again.

"Oki Mommy," she said a little sad.

"But you know what we are going to do? I'm going to call daddy and ask him to go home to play with you. You were saying the other day that you wanted to play with him," Hermione said trying to put Brit's mood up.

"Oki," Brit said without emotion. She missed her grandmother.

"Okay Brit, guess what? After going to the market we can make a quick stop in Gamma Anny's house."

"Yeyyy," she squealed.

Hermione smiled and continue driving to her place.

When she got to her house Jenny was already there. But not only Jenny was there Cynthia was there too.

Hermione got out of the car and smiled courtly before taking Brit out of the car.

"Hey Jenny," she said while putting Brit on floor. "I have your check inside the house. Can you wait?"

"Yeah of course," she said smiling.

Hermione looked at Cynthia and half smiled. "Hey. Do you need something?"

"Yes I need to talk to you. But it's something personal. Do you think Jenny can watch Brit for a couple of seconds?" Cynthia asked sweetly.

Hermione looked at her confused but nodded. "Jenny, can you please stay with Brit in her room for a while?"

"Yeah," she said grabbing Brit's little hand.

"Mommy wea I going?" Brit asked looking at her mother.

"Go and play with Jenny for a couple of minutes," Hermione said softly.

Brit nodded and walked to the house with Jenny.

"All right Cynthia, what do you want?" She didn't like this one bit. What was her problem?

"Can we go inside the house? I don't want to talk outside where someone can hear," she said softly.

"Okay…come with me."

They walked to Hermione's house. Cynthia sat in the couch and Hermione went to get beverages. When she returned she sat on the couch, opposite Cynthia. "Okay tell me."

"I want to make this fast. If Draco hears that I came here he is going to be really angry…"

"Does this have something to do with him?" Hermione asked confused.

"Well yes…Hermione here's the deal. I like you. I think you're a great woman and a great mother. But what happened between you and Draco was a long time ago. He already moved on and I think you should do the same," she said talking like she was a friend from years.

"I'm sorry Cynthia but I don't understand. Why are you here talking about my relationship with him? I know it's over. If it wasn't, Brit and I would be living with him."

"Well the thing is I know something between you two happened, a couple of weeks ago," she said loosing her cool a little.

"Really, and what do you think happened?" Hermione asked grinning, because this conversation was amusing her.

"I know you too had sex. I'm not stupid you know. I saw something," she said throwing a dirty look at Hermione.

"Oh…you saw something. Do you mind telling me what you saw?"

"I saw a stain in Draco's couch. I'm pretty sure it was semen," she said disgusted.

Hermione took a deep breath. Shit this girl knew more than she thought she would. After recovering from the shock she lied smoothly, "Well, maybe Draco brought somebody to his place. Trust me, it wasn't me."

"Oh really? Well Hermione, you disappeared from the party."

"Yes…I came back home because I had too much to drink and I wasn't feeling alright. I forgot to tell Steven because it was a sudden decision. It's not my fault if your boyfriend can't keep his dick in his pans," Hermione said forgetting about courtesy. She was done with this girl.

"I'm just going to tell you this," she said standing up from the couch and pointing at Hermione with her index finger. "I'm going to fight for Draco's love. I'm not going to stay in the shadows waiting for you to take him away from me. I'm in this war too."

"Which war? Because I didn't know there was a war," Hermione said standing up as well. "Oh, and never again point at me or I will break your finger."

"Well…I don't care what you think or do. I'm getting Draco. I'm going to make sure that I win him. I'm going to make him happy," she moved from Hermione's sight and got out of the house. "Oh and don't you dare tell Draco that I came here."

Hermione smirked and before Cynthia disappeared she said, "You should say that speech to your friend Samantha. She's really good when she wants Draco to fuck her." With that she closed the door and smiled. She heard Cynthia loud gasp before closing the door.

"Hey Brit," she said when she entered the little girls room. Brit was playing make over with Jenny. Jenny had lipstick all over her face. "Ready to go to the market?"

"Fianai," she said jumping out of the bed.

"Jenny you should clean your face before leaving… And oh let me get you the check. Sorry for keeping you here. That crazy woman needed something _important _to say," she said chuckling. Hermione actually found this situation really funny.

After giving the check to Jenny she left for the market.

--

"Well Draco that was a great meeting. The product really has made a big impact in the magical world. I'm glad you father came up with that idea," Johnson said.

Draco smiled and looked at Steven. Steven was talking with Lucius. "Hey," Draco said when he went over, to talk to him.

"Hey man. I was asking your father if we can take dates to the ball," Steven said grinning.

"Yeah you can. Who do you have in mind? Someone beautiful! I bet she is a great woman. Someone you can take to your bed the same night?" Draco asked smirking. Lucius was already gone, talking with some other people out of Draco's sight.

"Well actually Draco. I'm planning on asking Hermione to the ball," he said seriously.

"Oh," Draco said shocked and a little angry.

"I bet she isn't going to be in my bed the first night," he said chuckling.

"No she's not. You better not make a move on her," Draco said in threatening tone.

Steven grinned and said, "Well that's not up to me Draco. If she wants to do something, I can't say no."

With that he left and Draco stood there with his mouth hanging. Now what he was going to do? He couldn't ask Hermione to go with him. For he was going with Cynthia, unless he plucked up the courage and told her that it was over.

"Father I'm done here, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Lucius said not paying a lot of attention. He was busy talking.

Draco headed back to his office. Susan was at her desk, talking on the phone.

"Susan do you have the list ready?" he asked a little mad. He was tired of this girl always doing what she wanted.

"I'm almost done Draco," she said softly. She didn't like his tone one bit, but she couldn't afford to get fired so she needed to play nice.

Draco walked to his office and almost screamed like a girl when he saw Cynthia sitting in his chair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after recovering from the shock. It wasn't easy entering an office to be alone and finding a woman looking at you like a serial killer.

"I need to talk to you Draco," she said bitterly.

"Okay…talk," he said walking to the little table he had in his office with wine and vodka.

"Did you sleep with my friend Sam?"

"Who's Sam?" he asked stupidly. He knew who Sam was.

"Samantha, Draco. The other secretary you have," she said angry.

"Pffss…who told you that lie?" he asked taking a glass of wine.

"Hermione," she said simply.

He chocked at the wine he was drinking. After coughing and cleaning the mess he'd made on the table, he looked at her somberly.

"Hermione?" he asked cleaning his suit since he'd spilled some wine on it too.

"Yes Hermione…I saw her in the…park," she lied.

"Are you serious?" he asked. She was a bad liar.

"Yes, in the park," she said again not looking at him.

"Okay…I'm going to believe you only because I'm a nice person. Now, no I haven't sleep with Samantha," he lied smoothly. "Cynthia I have to go to the market. I'm thinking of taking Brit with me for a couple of days and I need to buy candy, ice cream, cereal and stuff like that. Oh and diapers. She still pees when she sleeps," he said smiling.

"Can I go?" she asked sweetly. Cynthia was not that stupid she knew he was lying when he said he didn't do anything with her friend. She just decided to forget it. Talk about someone obsessed!

"Sure, why not. I have nothing to hide," he said walking out of the office.

--

"Mommy, buy me Tix," Brit said. Hermione was in the cereal aisle in the supermarket. Brit was sitting in the supermarket car.

"Brit I already got you Captain Crunch. You can't have so many cereals. Now do you want Trix or Captain?" Hermione asked looking at her daughter carefully. Doing this with Brit was not easy, she always wanted something different.

"Both," she said smiling.

"You can't have both. Again, this one," she showed Brit the Captain box. "Or this one," she showed the Trix box.

"Tix," she said taking the box in her hand.

"Perfect…Brit, can you stop asking for stuff in every single aisle? I know that you don't understand but Mommy doesn't have a lot of money because I'm not working, yet. And mommy pay's Jenny when she's going job searching so I can't buy every single thing in the market," she said moving the car to the next aisle. This was worst. It was the cookie aisle. "Oh great!" she mumbled.

Brit squealed happy clapping her hands together. This was heaven for her.

"I bant cookies," she screeched at Hermione.

"Yeah, I know, you don't have to say it," she said rolling her eyes.

Hermione gave Brit a box of Oreos and picked something for her as well. Something without a lot of sugar. Brit threw the box of cereal in the big part of the car and kept the Oreo box in her hands.

Hermione was looking at the list for what else she needed. She already had the important things like milk, cereal, eggs and juice.

"Hey, is that my beautiful girl?" she heard someone saying. She didn't need to look to know who it was. Brit's happy squeal was enough.

"Daddy," she said trying to get out of the car.

Draco toke her out and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Brit kissed his cheeks exuberantly. Hermione slowly raised herself to look at them and smiled.

This was a very nice picture.

"Hey," he said, not letting go of Brit.

"Hi."

Neither knew what to say, it was stupid to ask what they were doing here, it was a little obvious.

"So you didn't go job searching today," Draco said smiling at her softly.

"Yeah…actually I decided to take some days off," she said grinning.

"Draco what are you doing in this……aisle?" Cynthia said looking frigid when she saw Hermione.

"I came here to buy cookies for Brit," he said annoyed. Hermione looked at him confused and he explained. "I was going to ask you if I could take Brit to my place for a couple of days. But before asking I decided to buy her some stuff."

"Oh…..well this week? I mean I'm not going job searching to be with her," Hermione said half smiling. She didn't want to be selfish but this week she wanted it to be only for her daughter.

"Oh, well I'm sure we can plan something. Maybe we should go to the zoo the three of us. You know as parents," he said smiling.

"Yeyyyy," Brit screamed. "I love the zooooooo."

Hermione laughed and Draco chuckled.

Cynthia, however, didn't find it funny at all.

"Well, we can go tomorrow. I mean, I have nothing important to do. Oh no, wait I forgot you work tomorrow," Hermione said.

"I can take the day off. I'm sure father is not going to be mad," Draco smirked. He's father never said anything when it was about Brit.

"Draco darling, I don't think that's a good idea. Tomorrow I have a lunch with some friends and I told them you were going to go," Cynthia said looking at him.

"Cynthia you never asked. I'm sorry but I already made plans," he said.

She frowned but didn't say anything. Everyone remained quiet for a couple of seconds. It was an awkward silence.

"Daddy," Brit said breaking the silence. "Cynta was home today."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Cynta was in home," she said again smiling. Hermione looked at her shock. She didn't think her daughter was going to talk about that. But Hermione knew her daughter. This was Slytherin behavior, getting people in trouble.

"What's she talking about Draco?" Cynthia asked a little nervous.

"I don't know, you tell me Cynthia."

"Well Brit, come sit in the car. It's time for us to go," Hermione said quickly taking Brit out of Draco's arms.

Draco handed Brit but held Hermione's wrist softly. "Wait, you tell me what's going on."

"It's nothing. Cynthia dropped by today to talk," she said looking at Cynthia.

"To talk?" he asked.

"Yes…now I better go. I need to go home to make dinner," she said placing Brit back in the car.

"Mommy today we go to Gamma Anny house."

"Brit I don't think Grandma is in the house. We can go tomorrow or the day after," she said getting out of the aisle. "Let's go home to make dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah." Brit giggled.

--

Draco watched Hermione leave the aisle with Brit and looked at Cynthia, anger clearly etched into his features. "Now you tell me what you were doing in her house?"

"She already told you Draco. I went to talk to her, about girls stuff," Cynthia said grabbing a box of Oreos and putting it in the basket.

"Cynthia…I don't want you in her place okay. I better not hear that you went to see her again," he said taking the basket in his hands. He was angry. What the fuck was her problem lately? She was getting on his nerves. She didn't want him to be alone, she was always reading his letters, she was in his job every single day and she was always trying to have sex with him. He put up with it only because she was his girlfriend and he didn't want her thinking that he was rejecting her.

Cynthia looked at him sad but didn't say anything. She wanted so bad to play the victim. After a couple of seconds when they were paying she said, "I didn't go to say anything bad to her. I just went because I needed a friend to talk to. Hermione is a very nice woman and I though it was nice to have a chat with her."

Draco looked at her skeptically and nodded. He didn't know what to believe. Cynthia was not a liar, or at least that's what he thought. She was always trying hard to be a good person, maybe she was right. Maybe she only went to talk.

They got to his place and he placed the market bags in his kitchen table. Cynthia took the stuff and put them in the proper places. "Draco, are you really going tomorrow to the zoo? I really made plans."

Draco sat down in the chair in the kitchen, took a deep breath and asked, "At what time is this lunch?

"At 12pm, in the new café in Diagon Alley," she said sitting in the chair in front of him.

"I'll try to be there," he said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Oh thanks Draco," she said getting up a little to kiss his lips. He half smiled and left her alone to take a shower.

--

The next day…

Hermione was in Brit's room getting her ready to go to the zoo. Brit was crying softly, when Hermione was showering, she specifically told her to stay in the room, but Brit thought that it was a good idea to go to the kitchen to open the fridge; a bottle of mayonnaise fell in her little thumb toe. Hermione realized she was out of the room when she heard Brit's piercing scream. Brit's little toe was a swollen and it was slightly blue, but nothing to worry about.

"Brit, baby if daddy comes and he see you crying he is not going to go to the zoo," Hermione said putting Brit's shoes. She was going to wear tennis shoes but Hermione decided to put her sandals to let her little toe free.

"It hurt mommy," she said between sobs.

Hermione looked at her, feeling extremely irritated. She didn't want to be mad, but she couldn't control herself either. She didn't like it when her daughter disobeyed her.

"Baby I told you to stay here, if you listen, next time nothing like this will happen," Hermione said sitting next to Brit. Brit sobbed harder. She was a little drama queen. Hermione took the towel and cleaned Brit's face. "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"N-nooooo," Brit sobbed, crying hysterically again.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Her toe was really okay, she was just making a huge deal.

They heard the door bell.

Brit stood up from bed and ran to the door. "Brittany, what have I told you about getting the door? And I thought your toe hurts," Hermione said following her.

"Daddy make it better," she said cleaning her face with the back of her hand.

Hermione smiled softly and opened the door. Draco smiled and entered the house. Brit ran to him and he took her in his arms.

"Daddy I have an ouchi," she said sobbing softly again. Drama, drama, drama!

"You have an ouchi," he said placing her on the floor and kneeling in front of her.

Brit showed her toe to her daddy. Draco smiled and kissed her little toe. Brit smiled and stopped sobbing. "What happened?" he asked when he walked into to the living room. Brit followed and sat on his lap, on the couch.

"Daddy a bot…someing fell there," she said, showing her toe again.

Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione sat down and said, "I was taking a shower, I told her to stay in the room but she decided to take a trip to the kitchen and to the fridge, a bottle on mayonnaise fell on her toe."

Draco's eyes got wide. "Hermione it's a little blue. Do you think it's going to be okay?" he asked concerned.

"I already put cream on it. It's blue because she's very white. It's going to be okay," she said standing up grabbing her bag and walking to take Brit's stroller out. When Brit got tired she liked sitting in it. "Besides, that will teach her to stay in the room when I tell her to." She walked back to the living room. Draco was stroking Brit's little toe softly. Hermione got a little annoyed. This was the reason why Brit was so spoiled; even though she disobeyed he didn't say anything at all to her. "So are we going or what?"

"Yes," Draco said taking Brit in his harms. She placed her little legs around his hips.

Thirty minutes later Draco was parking in the zoo. Brit was squealing in the back sit. She loved the zoo.

They didn't talk the entire ride, Hermione didn't know what to say to him and he didn't know either.

Hermione got out of her car and took Brit out. Draco took the stroller and Brit's Dora back pack with extra clothes.

They walked like a family into the zoo. Brit had her Dora back pack on. She was giggling alone. Hermione smiled broadly. Draco was holding Brit's hand.

"Look Brit, the monkey," Hermione said raising her so she could see well. She was way too little and the bars were too high.

"U-u-u-u-u," Brit squealed playing with the monkey.

"Do you like the monkey?" Draco asked.

"I love money," she said.

Hermione laughed hard, she was supposed to say monkey but didn't know how to say the word.

"I love money too," Draco smirked.

They walked to see the hippopotamus.

"Wow big," Brit said with wide eyes. It was not the first time she'd seen these kinds of animals, but every time she saw them she had the same reaction.

Then they saw the zebra, lion's, tiger's, elephant, birds, giraffe, snakes, etc. At the end, Brit was in her stroller falling at sleep. They got to the car, sat Brit in her car seat and drove back to Hermione's house.

Draco helped Hermione get Brit inside the house. She was sound assleep.

"Put her in her bed," Hermione said putting the stroller in the hall closet.

Hermione walked to her room. Draco put Brit in her bed and went to Hermione's room. Hermione was changing taking her shirt off to take a shower. She forgot to close the door.

Draco entered the room without making any noise. Hermione was giving the back to the door shirtless taking her shoes off. Draco stood in back of her and kissed her back softly. Hermione winced when she felt his soft lips. She turned around and smiled. He kissed her lips softly.

"I don't think we should do this," Hermione said pushing him a little to see his face.

"I think we should," he said throwing light kisses in her neck.

"I'm going to take a shower," she said walking away from him. When she was in the door she looked at him sexily. "Do you want to join me?"

He didn't need to think it twice. He smiled broadly and took his clothes off on the way to the bathroom.

They made love just like they used to when they were a couple, it wasn't about having a climax it was about exploring each other's body. After forty minutes they walked out of the shower to continue their love making in her bed.

He lay her down softly and got on top of her. With one quick trust he was back inside her wetness. She moaned softly and he groaned. They moved rhythmically making every single thrust memorable. Draco started pumping harder ready to release his seed in her. She moaned louder, feeling her own release. After many thrusts they were moaning each other's name, coming down from the roller coaster of love and passion.

They were lying on each others side covered in sheets looking at their eyes. After a couple of seconds of silent adoration Draco asked, "Hermione what's going to happen to us?

"I don't know," she whispered.

"Do you think we could keep having random sex? I mean you don't mind that I have a girlfriend," he said touching her cheek softly

"Draco…it's not that I don't mind. If it was for me I will ask you to break up with her. But I don't know what you feel and I don't want to have my hopes up," she said looking into his gray eyes.

"I don't want to be with her, I don't love her," he said sincerely.

"Well then I think you should be honest to her," she said

"Yeah," he said.

Hermione didn't want to mention why Cynthia was in her house the day before. She didn't want to start a war when there wasn't one. This was Draco's decision. Yes, she was sleeping with him, but if he decided to stay with Cynthia she was going to respect that and stand aside.

"I think you should say to Steven that nothing can form between you too," he said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Why should I say that? He knows that there's nothing between us."

"Well, he's planning on taking you to the company ball," Draco said quietly.

"Oh…well he hasn't asked. Besides I'm not going. You know I don't like that freaking ball."

"Yeah I know."

Hermione moved closer to him and put her head in his chest. He smiled and stroked her hair softly. They were falling asleep when Draco's cell phone rang. Hermione moved to her part of the bed and he stood up to get it. He looked at the caller Id but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Draco where are you? I'm in Diagon alley with my friends," Cynthia said.

_Oh shit, _he though. He totally forgot about that. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm still at Hermione's playing with my girl," he said smirking, looking at Hermione. Hermione smirked too. It was funny how he was speaking the truth without letting her know that the girl was her, not Brit.

"Okay, come fast," she said before hanging up.

Draco grabbed his stuff and got dressed. Hermione stood up and grabbed some comfortable clothes to be in the house.

"I have to go. I forgot that I had a lunch with Cynthia," he said kissing her goodbye.

Hermione frowned. She totally forgot about that lunch. "Okay, well I hope to see you soon. Maybe tonight," she said winking.

He smiled evilly. "Oh I'll see you tonight and we can continue playing... Oh, I think I'm going to break up with her today," he said before walking to his car.

Hermione grinned happy. Finally she was going to have him back with her. Her life was starting to get back to normal. She was going to be extremely happy with her daughter and the love of her life.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think, remember to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here goes another chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I've being ridiculously lazy. I'm not going to promise that I'm going to update sooner next time, because classes start next week and I'm not going to be in my house every single day since I'm moving to a place near college and I'm not going to have a computer for the moment. I'm going to try to write every weekend in my house, but I have other stories that I want to keep going so the update is not going to come fast. But trust me I'm not going to forget about the story…thanks for reviewing you guys rock, please keep them coming, I receive more story alerts than review and those are okay but they don't say anything, I need to know what you people think. Thanks to my beta****ScarlettBlush.**** Anyway, enough babbling, on with the story. HAPPY READING!**

Two days later…

"Brit, come on, Grandma Cissa is waiting for us," Hermione almost shouted from the living room. Brit was in her room getting God knows what.

"Mommy I'm oing, I _need _to find Doda," she screeched from her room.

Since early in the morning Brit was looking for her doll. She woke Hermione up at the crack of dawn just to ask for her doll. Hermione had simply groaned since it was way too early to play, instead making her daughter go back to sleep, which she didn't do.

"I told you yesterday to put your toys in the box, if you listen, next time you can find her," Hermione said grabbing her and Brit's jacket.

Narcissa called her two hours ago to invite her to lunch at the manor. Lucius was leaving in one day for a business meeting in Berlin.

Hermione hadn't heard from Draco since the day they'd had sex at her place, two days ago. She was anxious to know if he'd broken up with Cynthia. Since he hadn't called her, she assumed that he was still with her.

Brit came running to the living room, gasping and breathing hard.

"Mommy I fun her…she was unde the bed," Brit said smiling happily.

"When we return home, put her in the toy box," Hermione said helping her girl with her jacket.

"Mommy, I can't. I sleep with Doda," she said holding her doll for dear life.

"Oh well…next time search under your bed first. You must drop her in your sleep," she said thoughtfully, while taking Brit out of the house and closing the door on the way out.

"I love going to Gamma's house," Brit said when Hermione was placing her in her car seat.

"Yeah…well I'm glad you like it." Hermione didn't want to be mean to her daughter so she tried really hard to control her tone; the fact was that Hermione didn't like going to her ex mother-in-laws house a lot, especially when Lucius was there to frown at her. She knew that Cynthia had it worst because Narcissa had told her, but still.

They got to the front of the manor and Hermione sighed. There was nothing she could do, she already promised the woman she was going, so there was no turning back. She got out of the car before quickly removing Brit from the car seat, and walked to the house grabbing her little girl's hand.

She knocked and waited, the house elf opened the door.

It was a new one.

"Hello Miss, how can Yiyi help you?" the little elf squealed.

"I have a lunch date with Narcissa," she said smiling courtly.

"Yiyi is going to let her know you're here," the elf said and disappeared. Brit looked at her mother and smiled. She loved house elves.

Two minutes later the elf was returned, "Mistress says you can come in."

Hermione walked inside the house and headed to the waiting room to sit down.

"Mistress is coming in a second," the elf said, accompanied with an exaggerated bow.

"Eird," Brit said after the elf was gone, wanting to say 'weird'. Hermione loved when her daughter changed the words.

"Hermione," she heard someone calling from the stairs. She looked and smiled, Narcissa was smiling broadly, looking beautiful, like always.

"Hi," she said getting up.

Brit looked at her grandmother and ran to her, dropping her doll to the floor. "Gamma!"

"Hey my beautiful girl," she said taking Brit in her arms and kissing her forehead softly.

"Gamma, Mommy said I can start school soon," she said when her grandmother let go of her.

"School?" Narcissa asked curious. In the magic world kids were taught by there own parents.

"Yeah…I was thinking of putting her in a Muggle school. I think she needs to learn about my side," Hermione said smiling softly, but actually a little nervous. She knew how Narcissa felt about something like this.

"Brit, can you go search for Yiyi and tell him to play with you for a while. I need to talk with your mother, it's a grown up thing." Brit blinked rapidly and nodded, running to find the elf.

Hermione sighed for the millionth time. This was going to be a long talk. Before the woman could say something, Hermione said, "Narcissa, I know that you don't like the fact that your granddaughter is going to a Muggle school, but I already made the decision. I want her to learn about history and not the magic history, but my history, I want her to learn about economics and not the magic one, and I want her to know about scientists and culture. I'm going tomorrow to a head start near my house."

"Hermione…have you talked to Draco about his?"

"No, but Draco knew this was going to happen. We talked when Brit was a little baby," she said sitting down.

Narcissa sat next to her. "Hermione I don't know what to say. I know that I need to accept your decision, but it's a little hard."

"I understand, but there's nothing no one can say to change my mind, besides I found a job offer in St. Manny's hospital, you know the hospital in Manchester. It's a little far from here, but I can apparate there. So that means I don't have to leave Brit in the care of someone different every time I leave for work. I mean yes, she has Jenny, but Jenny is not going to teach her the things that I want her to learn."

"I sort of understand, school is the better place for her. She is very smart and I'm sure she is going to learn a lot," Narcissa said, half smiling.

"Yes and besides, Narcissa, it's only for a couple of years, until she turns 11 and enters Hogwarts."

"I can deal with that," she said, smiling softly. "Now come on, I'm a little hungry." She stood up and Hermione followed her.

When they got to the dinning room Brit was sitting near her grandfather explaining to him what Dora did on her great adventures.

"Mr. Malfoy," Hermione said politely, sitting down next to Brit.

"Granger," he replied without looking at her.

That was always the only communication between them. They never talked, mostly because Hermione didn't trust him completely.

"Mommy, Gampa doesn't know what Doda is," Brit said giggling because she found it funny that her Gampa didn't know who Dora was.

"Well then, you have to explain to him what she does," Hermione said grinning. Lucius still didn't like Muggle stuff but at the same time he didn't know how to tell to Brit to stop the conversation.

Ten minutes later they were eating fried chicken with baked potatoes. It tasted really good; the elves knew how to make delicious food.

"I ike icken," Brit said, with her mouth fool.

"Brit, chew before you talk," Hermione said smiling softly.

Brit nodded and continued eating. There was a mess of small bits of chicken and potatoes scattered around her plate.

Narcissa was smiling at her granddaughter and Lucius was rolling his eyes, not wanting to show his emotions.

Suddenly they heard the house bell. Hermione threw her hands to stop Brit from standing up in the chair. She wanted to see who was at the house….

--

Two hours before…

Draco was in his office waiting for Cynthia and thinking how to break it to her that their relationship was over. Two days before, they had a huge fight because Draco arrived late to lunch.

He was playing with a pen Hermione had giving to him when they first started dating years ago.

He loved that freaking pen!

He heard a soft knock on the door and he sighed. It was show time.

Cynthia walked inside smiling softly, she was a little nervous. She didn't dare come close to him, the fight was very bad and Draco even shoved her to the wall and threw her out of his flat. She sat down across from him and stood looking at his gray eyes.

"Hey," she said after a couple of seconds of awkward silence.

"Hey," he said not knowing how to break it to her. He didn't want to be harsh, but he didn't want to keep her hoping since there was nothing he could do to make this relationship work. He tried for one year but he was done. He wanted to be back with Hermione and his little girl.

"So…I read the letter you sent me and I felt that you were a little anxious. What's happening Draco? I mean, I know we had a fight, but I'm sure everything is going to be okay, because every couple fights." She was babbling none stop since she didn't want to have another bout of awkward silence.

"Cynthia…I'm going to be truthful and quick about this because I don't want to make a huge deal out of this…..I don't think this relationship is working," he said looking at her straight in the eyes.

She blinked rapidly trying to catch what he was saying; it wasn't that she didn't understand it was more the fact that she didn't want to understand.

"What are you talking about, Draco?"

"Cynthia…I…this relationship is mostly finished," he said in a very serious voice.

"What?" she asked shocked, rapidly taking deep breaths to control the tears treating to fall. She didn't want to cry, not yet. "Why?"

"Cynthia, this is not working. You know that," he said rolling his eyes. She knew that it was not working; it was not difficult to realize. Even his daughter could see it.

"Draco…I can make it work. Please you can't leave me," she said standing up, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Cynthia…"

Draco's eyes widened when he saw her running to his bathroom. What the fuck!? He didn't know what to do or say. What was her problem?

He got up from his chair, not knowing what to do. Okay, she needed to stop with the drama. When he imagined breaking up with her he believed she was going to be okay, he always thought of her as a very smart girl. She could find someone that would love her and treat her like she deserved.

He waited patiently, because that was all he could do for the moment.

Five minutes later she was walking out of the bathroom, looking like shit. Her hair was a mess, her face was sticky and the make up was everywhere. Again, what the fuck!?

Draco didn't know what to do; he stood looking at her in alarm. She moved slowly and sat down in the same chair as before. She was numb.

"Draco you can't do this. You can't leave me now, when I'm in this condition," she whispered looking at her hands.

"Cynthia, you are going to be fine. You are pretty, and very smart. You can find someone better for you," he said walking to her side.

"Draco you don't understand…three days ago I wasn't feeling okay so I did a test to see what the problem was. Draco I'm…pregnant," she said not looking at him.

Draco stood looking at her with wide eyes, shocked to say the least. Oh my God! Now he seriously didn't know what to say. What could he say? Was this real? Was she really pregnant? Why didn't she say anything before?

"Are…are you…sure," he asked shaking a little. This couldn't be happening to him, not now when he was going to start his life back with Hermione. "I mean you were drinking that potion my father made. And we haven't had sex in almost a month."

"That potion was not completely effective. You said it yourself once," she said not looking at him. "Besides I'm almost two months pregnant."

"I can't believe this."

"Draco, I'm pregnant, and I'm going to keep it."

"Are you sure your pregnant," he asked hopefully.

"Yes…Dr. Martin confirmed it," she said looking at him. His gray eyes showed a lot of emotions. Fear, compassion, angriness, sadness. She didn't see happiness at all. He was not happy.

And how can he be. He didn't want to have a baby with her. Yes, if it was true he was going to be responsible, and give the baby his name. But he couldn't be with her only for the baby. He didn't stay with Hermione, what made her think he was going to stay with her?

But it was a baby, an innocent creature that hadn't done anything to him. How can he leave it without a father? No wait, the baby was not going to be without a father, he could be there for it without living with them. He could be there like he had been for Brit. Brit knew him like her father, she loved him and he didn't live with her.

But this was Cynthia, it was different than Hermione. Hermione was strong, open minded, she didn't care having a baby without been married, she didn't care being a single mother, she didn't care what people thought about her.

Cynthia was very different, she wanted to have the baby born in a family, she made that clear with Draco since the first time they had sex. She cared what people thought about her, and her family was not going to like it one bit.

What was he going to do now? Hermione was going to be so crushed, and his little girl. How was she going to take the news?

"Cynthia? What do you want me to do?" he asked after many minutes of silence.

"I don't know…I think you know what to do," she said hoping that at least he would stay with her.

Another minute of silence. "Can you go to your place? I need time to think. Don't worry I'm not going to leave you," he said when he saw her hurt expression. "I just need time alone."

"Okay," she said standing up. She walked out of the office without looking back.

--

Back to Malfoy Manor…

Draco entered the house stomping his foot. He was pissed off with himself. How could he be so stupid and trust that stupid potion his father created. God! This was the worst day of his life. When he found out Hermione was pregnant with Brit he was happy, but now, he didn't know what he was feeling.

"Draco, darling. I wasn't expecting you," Narcissa said getting up and walking towards him.

Brit was squealing in her chair hoping her daddy would pick her. She was way excited to see him. Although, she didn't understand why he looked so angry. Was he mad with her?

He kissed her mother and walked to the table to grab Brit. She screeched and hugged him tightly. "Daddy…guess what?" she asked after he placed her back in her chair and he sat next to her.

"What?" he asked trying to control his tone. He didn't want to be a jerk with his princess.

"Mommy say I'm going to school."

"Hermione?" he asked looking at her for the first time since he entered the house. He didn't want to look at her, he felt ashamed.

"Draco we talked about this when she was born," Hermione said proceeding to explain why she was putting Brit in a school.

Draco nodded when she finished and didn't say anything more on the subject. If putting his little girl in a school was the best for her, well, he was going to let it be. Brit was very smart, and he wanted her to learn about everything. Besides she was half Muggle and he wanted her to learn about them as well.

"I just hope she doesn't do magic in front of the other kids," Lucius said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"I'm going to hire a person that is going to teach her some control exercises," Hermione said taking a sip of water.

"Very well Miss. Granger. Nothing escapes you, right?" he asked in a mocking tone. Lucius didn't like Hermione, but it wasn't only because she was part of the 'Golden Trio', he didn't like her because she was smarter than most of the people he knew, even smart than him and his son. That was a lot to say, at least for him. He hated how she knew more about the magic world even though she was raised by Muggles.

Hermione smiled softly, not letting his attitude ruin the perfect lunch.

"Draco, may I ask why you look so angry?" Lucius enquired, after sipping some wine.

"My day hasn't been good," he said before placing a full spoon in his mouth. The more food he had the less he could talk.

"Oh I'm so sorry baby," his mother said patting his head.

"Daddy, are you angry with me?" Brit suddenly asked looking at her father.

"Brit…why should I be angry with you?" he asked stroking her face softly.

"I forgot to use the potty before going to sleep and I pee the bed," she said with wide eyes.

"Oh…well next time use the potty before bed time. And no, I'm not angry at you, I can never be angry at you," he said smiling softly.

She nodded and continued eating.

After a couple of minutes the food was out of the table and Hermione was walking to the patio with him. He needed to talk with her. He needed to say what was happening. They sat in a swing his mother had and Hermione stood looking at him for a couple of seconds. He looked crush.

"What's wrong Draco?" she asked after realizing that he was not going to talk.

"Like I said before I need to tell you something…it's very big, and I need you to stay calm," he said grabbing her hand.

She looked at him concerned and nodded.

"I talked to Cynthia…I told her that it was over," he said to start the conversation. She nodded and he continued, "Afterwards she started crying she ran to the bathroom. I didn't know what the problem was. Then she told me that she is…she is…"

"Pregnant," Hermione said finishing his sentence. For some reason weird reason she knew that was what he was going to say.

He nodded and sighed. This was hard.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"Me neither," he said sad.

"I'm sorry Draco. I mean I'm not sorry that you are going to be a father, but I'm sorry because we can't be together now," she said looking at the ground.

"I had an internal fight thinking about the possibilities…but the thing is. You are a strong woman Hermione, you don't care what people think about you. Cynthia, on the contrary, is a very insecure person, I don't think I can leave her now," he said struggling very hard to let those words out. He didn't want to break up what he and Hermione had.

"I understand," she said, her own tears forming in her eyes. "I have to go." She stood up and before leaving kissed his cheek softly. "Good luck Draco. You now Brit is you girl and you can always visit her. But please don't look for me; I don't think I can stand it. I'm going to talk with the lawyers and ask them to give you visiting days and hours. I don't want to be near you for now. That's going to break me," she said before walking out of his sight, grabbing Brit on her way out and walking out of the house, broken.

She couldn't cry, not yet, not in front of her daughter.

--

"Draco, what happened? Hermione left without saying a single thing," Narcissa said sitting next to him.

He didn't want to talk. He was feeling broken just like Hermione.

"Cynthia is pregnant," he whispered.

Narcissa gasped loudly. "Draco…oh my God! I don't know what to say. I can't believe this. That woman..."

"Yeah," he said.

"I thought she was under the contraceptive potion," she said after a couple of seconds.

"That potion wasn't effective."

"Draco…I'm going to talk with Lucius about this, I can't believe that potions wasn't effective. There's something fishy here," she said before almost running back to the house.

Draco sighed and looked up at the bright sky. There wasn't anything fishy here; he screwed up, plain and simple.

--

Hermione got to her place and walked to her room. She threw herself onto the bed and took a deep breath. Brit followed her and sat crossed legged next to her.

"Are you k Mommy?" she asked taking some hair out of Hermione's face.

"I'm fine Brit. Why don't we take a nap?"

"Oki," Brit said smiling softly. She lay down and covered her self, putting her head in Hermione's chest. "I love you mommy."

Hermione took another deep breath and said a little chocked, "I love you too baby."

After she heard Brit's soft breathing, she let herself loose. She cried until she didn't have more tears before drifting off to sleep.

--

Cynthia was in her flat smiling broadly. Now she finally had Draco were she wanted. Yes she was a smart girl. That's way she made up the pregnancy. She was not going to leave him to go with Hermione.

Was she in love with Draco? Maybe, but the obsession was bigger. She was not going to lose him over a Muggle born.

When she walked out of Draco's office she apparated in Dr. Martin's office and paid him well to keep the secret. He gave her a fake ultrasound and a fake pregnancy test. Yeah, she was a very smart girl!

Draco now had no other option but to marry her. This was turning out better then expected.

The truth was Cynthia was a very good person; she was just going through a stage in her life where she wanted something for herself. A lot of people actually go through that stage; the problem was, she was acting like a crazy person.

Did she feel remorse? Yes she did, but she told her conscience to shut up because she wanted to listen to herself for once. She was not going to loose Draco.

When she arrived at her place she thought about all the things she needed to do. She needed to inform her parents, she needed to think about something she could put in her stomach to make the pregnancy seem real. She was not going to let Draco touch her until she was over with the fake thing. And at the end, if she needed to steal a baby, well she would do it in a heartbeat. It was her time to shine.

Not only that, Draco of course didn't know, but she was having an affair. It was only for sex. Cynthia was a little obsessed with that too. She was very sick. She needed a man to pleasure her every time, and since Draco didn't do it, she found the perfect person.

Steven was fantastic in bed.

* * *

**Well what do you think? A little cliff hanger there. I hope you like the chapter, it wasn't very long, but I think it was very good. Anyway please remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So here goes another chapter…Thanks for reviewing you guy's rock! Please keep them coming I need to know what you guys think. Thanks to my beta ****ScarlettBlush****. **

**Sorry for the long wait, college is driving me crazy. Hope you like the chapter. HAPPY READING!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah you guys know I don't own anything…This is the last time I'm going to say it.**

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

Draco was in his house cleaning the backyard. He could always make the house elf do it but he needed that time alone to think about his life.

It had been two weeks since he last saw Hermione, he had seen Brit though. Hermione had taken her to Narcissa's house where Draco could see her.

He was slowly starting to turn crazy. Cynthia was always in his flat talking about the damn pregnancy. He listened to her just because he didn't want to be rude, but to be honest, he couldn't stand Cynthia any more. There was something about her that he didn't trust, he didn't know what it was, maybe the way she was talking now, with a lot of confidence. It was like she now knew that no one was going to get in her way, like she knew something he didn't.

Draco needed to talk to Hermione. He was not obsessed; he was in love with her. After talking to Hermione about why he should stay with Cynthia, he started having second thoughts. He could be a father to the baby and not be with her. After all that was the way things were arranged for Brit. But then again, he didn't want Cynthia doing something crazy simply because he was not going to stay with her.

He thought about talking to Hermione and having a secret relationship with her, but that of course was not going to work. Hermione was not a whore; he was sure that she was not going to accept that. It was enough already that she had slept with him while he was dating another woman. That was something that she didn't really do.

"Draco," he heard someone calling from far away. He looked to the backyard door and Cynthia was standing there with a bikini. Why? He had no idea; it wasn't summer.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked, when she walked to him with beverages.

"No, pregnancy hormones are turning me crazy. One moment I feel cold and then the next I feel hot," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh," he said not looking at her. He remembered very well when Hermione was pregnant. Yes, her hormones were turning her mad too but she never acted so odd.

"So Draco, what are we going to do tonight?" she asked sitting down on the grass.

"I'm going out with Steven and some friends," he said sitting next to her.

"Can I go?" she asked hopefully.

"No…I'm sorry but it's a boy's night out thing," he explained, sipping some of his lemonade.

"But Draco, we haven't done anything for a couple of weeks. Since I told you that I was expecting your baby you've been locked up in this house. I think we should go out and celebrate."

"Cynthia, no offense, but I have nothing to celebrate about, I mean, I'm already a father," he said without thinking.

She looked at him and blinked rapidly, shock and hurt formed its way onto her face. How could someone be so insensitive? He looked at her and regretted what he said; she looked hurt.

"Okay…fine. I'm going out with my girlfriends then," she said flippantly standing up. "I'm going to have so much fun, drinking and dancing."

"Drinking?" he asked carefully. "You can't drink while you're pregnant." He stood up, and stared at her for a moment in silence.

_Shit!_, she thought. She didn't mean to slip that way. "Well what I meant was, they are going to drink; I'll just have juice or water."

"I better not found out that you were drinking," he said before walking into the house feeling rather mad.

This girl was definitely going to turn him crazy.

--

Hermione was in St. Manny's Hospital, checking some patient's files. It was her first week of work there. She liked the place very much, but she missed her time with Brit. She got used to being with her every single day. Brit was in a Muggle private school. The teacher told Hermione the second day of school that Brit was going to give her a run for her money.

"Healer Granger, Dr. Richardson needs you in the emergency room. There was a little accident in the ministry and some men are coming injured," one of the healers said.

She nodded and walked away from the office. She had been working for seven hours, this was supposed to be her last hour and now there was an emergency. Her baby was out of school in two hours, how long she was going to take now?

When she got to the emergency room things were out of control. Healers and Doctors were running everywhere getting patient after patient. St. Mungos had the major part of the patients, but since they didn't have enough space, they sent some to this hospital.

Hermione didn't know where to start, some were bleeding, and others were just screaming and asking for help. She didn't know what had happened, but for the time being questions weren't important; she needed to help

She decided to take the man that had the most serious injury and was closer to her than the others. He needed a lot of help.

"Hello Sir, I'm Hermione," she said covering his bleeding head with cloths and bandages.

"I…I can't… breath," he choked out.

"I'm going to help you sir, please don't move," she said trying to go fast. This mans life depended on her.

"I can't…"

Hermione looked at him and found he was looking at the ceiling, not blinking. She couldn't believe it. She took a couple of breath to ward off the onslaught of a panic attack. The man had died in her arms! What did she do wrong? She looked at his neck and she saw that he was bleeding there too. _Shit! I screwed up! I should have checked his body first, _she thought trying to hold the tears threatening to fall. It was the first time that she had failed.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't move her feet to help others. She was just shocked. Shocked at how fast things had spiraled out of control.

Her white shirt and pants were covered in blood. She felt like screaming at top of her lungs.

"Healer Granger, there's nothing you can do. We need you here," she heard her boss.

She inhaled and ran to another stretcher. This was a woman, and she wasn't seriously injury. Mostly she was screaming and trying to get out of the bed.

Hermione with the help of another healer held her down so the doctor could give the medicine.

--

Brit was in school, painting. Well, that was what she thought she was doing; she was actually painting the entire table. Her partner Lily who was a very bitchy little girl was looking at her nails not giving any attention at Brit.

"Do you bant to aint?" Brit asked, giving Lily some crayons.

"My mummy said that Lily is a very smart girl and that she doesn't need to paint," the girl replied with an air of arrogance, while looking at Brit.

Brit shrugged and continued with her job. Five minutes later she was tired and wanted to go home. She was feeling sleepy and she wanted to be in her mommy's bed, with Dodda and Lucy (the puppy).

"Mommy is coming to get me soon," Brit said putting her things away. She knew that it was almost time to get out of school; some mothers were already picking their kids.

"Mommy too," Lily said putting her stuff in her backpack as well. "Daddy is also going to take me to eat aik-cream."

"My daddy takes me too," Brit said grinning.

"My daddy buys me big cream," Lily said showing how big it was with her little hands.

"My daddy let me eat aething," Brit said smiling broadly.

Yeah, she was just like her father. She loved competition.

"Well my daddy reads me every night before sleep," Lily said frowning.

Brit threw her a dirty look but didn't say anything. Her daddy was not always at her house to read to her.

--

Hermione was in the office covered in blood, sitting in a chair, waiting for the doctor. One hour before she called Narcissa and asked her to pick up Brit.

"Healer Granger," Doctor Richardson said politely.

Hermione tried to smile, but she didn't have the spirit. She just wanted to be in her house with her daughter watching TV and eating cookies.

"Hermione, I saw what happened in the emergency room," he said sitting down in front of her.

She nodded but didn't say a word.

"I don't know what to say. When I read your references Doctor's said that you were one of the best. I'm sorry to say this but I'm not sure if that's true. You took that patient and you didn't even check him before starting to cover his head."

Hermione just sat and stared at him for a moment, before talking. She couldn't believe this. Yes she screwed up, but she had just tried to make the bleeding stop. "Doctor Richardson, I know that I should have checked his status before, but I was desperate to stop the bleeding. I didn't realize that he had something stuck in his neck."

"Exactly…that was why it killed him. You could have taken that out first," he said seriously.

"I know…but I saw his face and I wanted to stop that bleeding first…. It's not my fault Doctor, I tried to save him," she said on the verge of tears.

"I think that you should think if this as the right thing for you, if this is what you want to do. I'm sorry Healer Granger, but it seems to me that your head was not in the job. You let a man die," he said raising his voice a little.

She didn't know what to do. What could she say to make him understand that the man was already dying?

"I did everything that I could. The man was already dying, I tried, but that wasn't enough," she finally said after a couple of seconds.

"Perfect…well I don't know what to say, all I know is that you are suspended for a week," he said and with that he stood up and walked out of the office leaving her with her mouth open.

This was unfair!

Hermione took her stuff and walked out of the hospital forgetting that she was covered in blood. Life was so unfair. She didn't do anything wrong. It wasn't her fault that the man was already dying.

One hour later Hermione was in her house sitting on the sofa looking at the walls. She was supposed to get Brit at Narcissa's house but she didn't feel like moving. She needed to get clean first; she was still in her dirty robes.

It took all the strength she had to walk to the bathroom and take a shower. After showering, she dressed up in jeans and polo and left the house in her car. She needed to drive to Narcissa's house, which was probably going to help.

She was lost in space watching the road when her cell phone rang. "Hello," she answered, she didn't even look at the caller-id.

"Hey girlfriend, its me, Timmy," he squealed.

"Oh hey," she said smiling. She loved how he talked. He was so gay with her and so masculine with men.

"So what are you doing tonight? I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"Well I haven't seen you in a while. I'm not doing anything. I'm driving to my ex-mother-in-law house. Brit is there with her."

"Hmm…why don't you ask her to watch Brit for the night? Let's go out to party. You haven't gone to the gay club in a while, and besides I have someone that I want you to meet," he said excitedly.

"Oh really? Wow, you settle down already," she said laughing out loud. It was good to hear his voice.

"No…not really. I just have someone especial for now," he said giggling.

"Oh my God, you are so bad Timmy."

"I know," he said in content.

"Okay, I'll talk with Narcissa and I'll let you know what I'm going to do," she said after a couple of seconds.

"Oh perfect, see you later biatch," he said before hanging up the phone.

She smiled and drove more happily to get Brit. Timmy knew how to raise her spirit.

Five minutes later she was in the house, waiting in the sitting area for her daughter and Narcissa. She hated to wait, it was sort of stupid. For goodness sake, she was there to get her own daughter.

"Hermione," she heard Narcissa's calm and serene voice.

Hermione stood up from the couch and saw her baby running toward her. This was the best pleasure she could have, seeing her excited girls face.

"Mommy…you ame," she screeched when she was in Hermione's arms.

"Of course I came. What did you think?" she asked smiling broadly.

"What happened Hermione? I don't mean to be rude but I thought you were getting here earlier. I missed tea with my friends," Narcissa said sitting down and grabbing a cup of coffee that the house elf offered.

"I'm sorry. There was an emergency in the hospital. A man…died…in my hands," she said, feeling sad remembering that horrible experience. "I was suspended for a week."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Hermione. Don't worry I'm just a little frustrated. You know how I am, the gossip and all that," she said grinning. Hermione smiled.

"Um…Narcissa. My friend Timmy, well he called to see if I wanted to go out with him tonight…I was wondering if you could take care of Brit for the night?" Hermione asked a little nervous. She never dared asking Narcissa for big favors.

Brit was in the floor rolling around.

"Hermione…why don't you tell Draco. I know that he hasn't spent time with Brit," Narcissa said sipping some of her coffee.

"I don't want to talk to him. You know," she said not looking at Narcissa. She didn't want to remember why she wasn't with Draco right now. She didn't want to remember that Draco was going to become a father again. She didn't want to remember that her love life sucked and that she was miserable.

"Ohhh…okay fine. I'll take care of her. But just because I know you need the distraction," she said after a couple of seconds of silence.

"Oh, thank you so much," Hermione said almost hugging her. But almost, she didn't go for it that would be awkward. "Brit come here."

Brit giggled and ran to her mother. She sat in her lap and looked at her face. Hermione smiled.

"Brit, you are going to stay with Gamma tonight. Mommy is going out with Timmy."

"Can I go?" Brit asked hopefully.

"No Brit, Mommy is going to a big people place. Gamma is going to let you watch TV. Remember I brought you one here," Hermione said stroking her hair softly.

"Yes," Brit said quietly. She wanted to be with her mommy.

"Tomorrow we can go to the zoo again, you know how you love those monkeys," Hermione said trying to cheer her up.

"Oki doki," she said getting out of Hermione's lap and lying again on the floor.

"Well Narcissa, I better get going," Hermione said standing up.

Three hours later she was in her house getting dressed in a strapless, balloon type black dress. In her hair she had a bandanna and her curls were loosened in a soft spiral of honey brown chocolate. She actually looked very pretty and very young. Younger than usual.

She called Timmy when she was driving to her place and he was so happy to hear that she was going with him.

Timmy arrived at her house when she was almost done. He didn't need to wait for her, Hermione never made her friends wait.

"Oh, Hermione, look at you. You look stunning," Timmy said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Thanks," she said, blushing a little while closing the door to her house.

They arrived at the club and it was completely full.

"Damn it, Jonathan is inside. I need to get to him," Timmy said getting out of the car and opening the door for her.

"Jonathan? Oh, that's the guy," she said laughing at him.

"Come on," he said walking to the door.

The bouncer looked at Timmy but ignored him.

"Umm yohoo, I need to get inside," Timmy said in a girly voice.

"You can't go inside. It's full," the bouncer said in a deep, booming voice.

He gasped shocked. "You need to let me inside. My boyfriends there waiting for me," he said in anger.

"I'm sorry princess, but you can't go inside," the bouncer said intimidating him.

"Timmy come on, I'm sure there are other good club's," Hermione said grabbing Timmy's hands. She didn't want him fighting with this tall, strong man.

"Hermione," he said when he was in the car. He was mad and stunned. He was Timmy. No one ever dared not to let him inside a place. "I can't believe we missed the club. Where are we supposed to go now?"

"I don't know. We can go anywhere. I just need to talk to you," she said a little sad. _Not again_, she thought.

"Can we talk while a drive to another club?"

"Sure…"

Hermione told him everything that was happening. She told him about her sleeping with Draco, about them making plans of being together again. About Cynthia's pregnancy. About how miserable she felt. About how she hadn't told Brit that she was going to be a big sister because she was scared of Brit's reaction toward her father having a baby with another woman.

She also told him about the incident in the hospital.

After an hour of talking none stop she was taking long breaths to stop tears from fall down since she didn't want to ruin the make up.

"Oh my Gosh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I never thought your life was such a hell, and I can't believe you where sleeping with him."

"Yeah, I know. I feel like such a slut," she said not looking at him.

"No, not a slut. You are not that. You guys slept together because you loved each other. God you are his woman," he said, like it was the most obvious thing.

"I hope," she sighed.

"I think you should try to move on with your life. Hermione, you are a beautiful woman. You have a career…"

"Yeah and I'm suspended," she interrupted.

"That wasn't your fault," he said fast. "Anyway, Hermione you don't need him. I'm sure you can move on. I'm not saying that is going to be easy, and I'm not saying that you should go and find another man, not yet. Not until you stop caring for him. But after that love, it's over you could go on with your life. You can find a father for Brit," he said looking at her, concerned.

"Thanks," she said.

"So," he smiled broadly. "You never told me how that gorgeous Draco is in bed."

"Timmy," she whined.

"Oh come on, I have told you how my men have been," he said smirking.

"Timmy, I don't think that's your business."

"Oh…he is that good, right? That's why you don't want to say it. I have looked at him and even with his pants I can tell that he has a big…"

"Okay… yeah he's good. But my word doesn't count. I have only been with one man in my life, and that is him, so I don't really know how other men are," she said grinning.

"You haven't had sex with anyone else. God! Hermione we need to find you man," he said parking the car in the street.

"Where are we going?" she asked looking around.

"There's a bar here. It's not as good as the gay bars I go to, but its okay," he said before getting out of the car. She followed him.

They entered the bar and it wasn't full at all. It was a small little place. She looked around and sat down at the first table she found. Timmy sat next to her.

"I'm going to the bathroom to call Jonathan. Maybe he might show up here," he said.

She nodded. "I'm going to the bar to get something. What do you want?"

"Hmm…a screaming orgasms with extra wit cream," he said grinning before walking to the bathroom.

She smiled and headed for the bar.

She coughed before getting to it. People were smoking and blowing the smoke on her face.

She got to the bar and asked for two orgasms. She sat in the bar to wait and look around.

"Hermione," she heard someone calling.

She looked around and her eyes widened. "Hey Steven. How are you? It's been so long."

"I'm good…What are you doing here alone?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh, I'm not alone. I'm here with a friend. He's in the bathroom," she said getting her glass.

"Oh…cool," he said sipping from his bear.

"Who are you here with?" she asked looking around since he was alone.

"I'm here with some friends. They are in a VIP area," he said looking at her.

"Cool."

"So, are you on a date or something? I mean if it's a date you shouldn't be getting the drinks," he said smiling at a girl that smiled at him.

"I'm not on a date," she said sipping from her drink.

"Well, I'll see you later. I'm going back to my friends," he said getting up and kissing her cheek.

She grinned and winked. _Steven is so sweet… and hot,_ she thought.

A couple of seconds later she walked to the table to find Timmy talking on the phone…well fighting actually. He hung-up and threw the phone at the table making the phone fall to the floor.

"Okay…what was that?" she asked looking at him confused and concerned.

"Stupid Jonathan doesn't want to come here," he said taking his orgasm and taking a large sip of it.

"Oh…well I found a friend here," she said to cheer him up a little. Steven was not gay but he was hot and that was going to cheer Timmy up.

"Really? Is he hot?" he asked, eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Yes…very cute," she said winking.

"Well, well, well, I have to see him Hermione. You are so bad telling and not showing."

"I don't know where he is. I saw him at the bar," she said looking around.

"Well, let's go to the dance floor. Maybe he's there," Timmy said getting up and moving to the dance floor in a very graceful way.

She followed him smiling, but didn't move like him. Hermione had two left feet.

They danced to a couple of songs. Hermione was having a good time with Timmy. Timmy was searching every corner of the club with his eyes looking for someone gorgeous.

"Oh my God!" he suddenly gasped.

"You found something you like?" Hermione asked moving, trying to make a decent dance move.

"Yeah…something like that," he said grinning.

"Someone cute, huh? Does he look gay?" she asked grinning back at him.

"Well maybe you can tell me," he said grabbing her shoulder and turning her around.

She turned around giggling and got face to face with Draco looking at her stunned.

"Timmy let's get out of here," she said fast without thinking it twice. She was not going to get her night screwed up by this.

"Okay," he said.

"Hermione," she heard Draco calling.

She turned around and bumped into him. He was let's say…way too close, she could feel his hard stomach and the big bulge in his pants.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stepping to the side. He could tell that being so close was a little uncomfortable for her and him as well.

"I'm with Timmy," she said taking Timmy's hand.

Draco groaned but didn't say anything. Let's not forget that Draco didn't know that Timmy was gay.

"Hey," he spat at Timmy.

"Hello," Timmy said in his manly way.

"Are you alone with him?" Draco asked.

"Yes… of course. I mean, you don't bring people to dates?" she asked looking at Timmy and winking. Timmy knew exactly what role he should take.

"Where did you leave Brit?" Draco asked a little mad. He was seriously jealous, she could tell and she was loving it.

"She's with your mom."

"Mother is taking care of Brit? Hermione you know that's not okay. Mother can't keep up with a little girl like her," he said angrily and disapproving.

Yes, she knew Narcissa couldn't keep up with her, she had back problems and problems in her knees, but she didn't think it was that bad. It was for the night. Brit was supposed to be sleeping.

"Your Mom was happy," Hermione said trying to sound cool.

"Yeah she is, but that doesn't mean she can take care of her," he said bitterly.

"Fine," she snapped and walked to the table.

"Hermione, love, where are you going?" Timmy asked following her.

Draco also followed.

"Can you please take me to get my daughter?" she asked very mad and a little hurt. Why did Draco do this to her? He knew perfectly well what to say to get to her.

Draco didn't mean to make her feel bad. He was mad, yes; he was not going to deny that. But he wasn't mad because she was there; he was mad because she was there with Timmy.

"Hey man, we are going to the strip club around the corner," Hermione heard someone else. She recognized that voice. It was Steven. Why he didn't tell her that Draco was here. He knew what was happening. Two days after Hermione broke whatever she had with Draco, Steven called her and she explained. Well she didn't explain the sex part, she just told him that Cynthia was pregnant and she was feeling a little bad because that meant that she could never go back with Draco.

"I'm not going. I'm going to get my girl," Draco said to Steven and his friends.

"Oh…you have a girl somewhere else. Cool. Didn't know," Steven said smirking.

"You moron! I'm going to get Brit. You see, Hermione here is on a date, and I don't want to ruin it," he sneered.

"Hermione's on a date? Hermione I thought you said he was a friend," Steven said confused.

Hermione turned around and didn't say anything. Busted! Draco frowned but didn't say anything neither.

"Hermione, are you ready sweetie," Timmy said after a couple of seconds trying to get Hermione out of there fast.

"No, I'll take her. You can go with Steven and the rest of the guys to that strip club," Draco said taking Hermione's bag. He was not going to take no for an answer and he was not going to let her escape him.

"Ewwww," Timmy said forgetting he was supposed to act like a man.

"Eww, what?" Steven asked shock.

"Err…nothing. I don't like going to strip clubs. Those whores," he said not looking at them.

"Yeah you rather go to a gay club I guess," one of the other dude's said laughing out loud.

"Jerk," Timmy said before turning to Hermione. "Sweetie since," he threw a dirty, feminine look at Draco, "Mr. Stupid here wants to take you. I better go."

"No…Timmy I'm leaving with you," she said grabbing his hand and trying to get her bag from Draco's clutch.

"No you aren't," Draco said grabbing her wrist a little hard and walking with her out of the club.

"What's your freaking problem Draco? GOD," she said before he disappeared away from there with her. "You moron," she screamed when they got to another place. "How are you going to apparate me without saying it?"

He didn't say anything he just walked to turn on a light.

"Why the hell did you bring me to your place? I though we were getting Brit," she screamed.

Oh she was beyond pissed off. She didn't even know how she was feeling.

"We are, but not before we talk," he said smoothly sitting down in the couch.

She didn't sit down. She didn't want to stay there. She could apparate away, but she also didn't want to. Actually she wanted to stay with Draco, she just didn't want to accept it.

After a couple of seconds of pacing around she decided to sit. She knew that she wasn't leaving.

"What were you doing with Timmy in the club? And don't tell me it was a date, you told Steven that he was a friend," he said seething with anger.

"You dolt, of course he's a friend. Dates are always friends at first. I mean you were my friend before we became boyfriend-girlfriend," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh please Hermione, I can see that there's no electricity between you two," he said.

"Yeah, sure," she said since that was the only thing she could do.

"You don't have the connection….just like I don't have it with Cynthia," he said looking at her.

She didn't look at him. She knew that what he was saying was true.

After a couple of seconds she said, "I know."

"You know that I don't have that connection, or you know that you don't have that connection?"

"Both," she said smiling softly looking at him.

He smiled back at her. He loved to see her smiling.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk with you, it seems like that was the only way I was going to have the chance, you know stealing you from the club."

"I think I should get Brit, you said it yourself, your mom can't keep up with her," she sighed and started to get up from the couch.

"Hermione…it's late, Brit is sleeping. I just reminded you that because, well, I didn't like the fact that you left her to go out with that, Timmy. That man doesn't look right. He looks way too fashionable and he has that look, its really penetrating. If it wasn't because he looked so masculine and has that deep voice I would say that he likes's me or something like that," he said, shuddering.

"He does," Hermione said grinning.

"What?" he asked bewilder.

"Timmy is gay Draco," Hermione said laughing softly.

"What? Oh shit that wasn't my imagination," he shuddered violently.

Hermione laughed out loud. She though making him mad was cool, but seeing him so disgusted was even better.

"Why didn't you say something?" he asked after she stopped laughing.

"You never asked," she said taking some tears of joy out of her face.

"You mean woman!" he said in feigning shock, throwing a pillow at her face.

She laughed before throwing it back at him.

This was how everything started when they first had sex. Hermione looked at him and turned her face to the television.

Suddenly she felt his hands grabbing her chin softly. Yes, just like the first time… except the first time he took her to a room, this time they got down and dirty on the couch.

After coming down from their climax she looked at him and blushed. She couldn't believe she fell for it again, but she was happy. Draco was her drug, or like Juno would say, 'The cheese to her macaronis.'

Their bodies were wrapped around one another, legs tingled and pressed chest to chest, his member still pressing against her center but he was already sensitive.

"You remember the first time we made love?" Draco asked touching her cheeks softly.

"Yeah…it started the same way," she said moving stray hair out of his face.

"I know. I remember," he said softly.

"I'm tired," she said after a couple of seconds.

"You should be woman, I work you out…and you work me out," he chuckled.

"Can I sleep now?" she whispered.

"Hmmm…yeah, but I'm only going to let you because I'm holding you," he said before both of them slowly succumbed to sleep.

It seemed like a lot of hours later when they woke up with the piercing scream of someone. When Hermione looked and covered her body with Draco's she saw Draco blurry eyed and a pissed Cynthia throwing smoke out of her eyes.

* * *

**So what do you thing? To much drama, I don't' think so, right? Anyway please remember to review. Let me know what you guys think. Its simply, you just have to press the button below.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here goes another chapter. Thanks for reviewing you guys rock but I think I need more ;D. Thanks to my beta ScarlettBlush.**

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Cynthia shouted out loud at the top of her lungs.

Hermione was still covering herself with Draco's body while Draco blinked rapidly not knowing what to do next.

He could either get up and take Cynthia out of there, but he wasn't sure if Hermione was going to appreciate that since she was naked.

He could tell her to get out, but he also didn't think he could manage to say anything at this point.

Hermione was hiding her face with Draco's back. She was beyond embarrassed. How could she have let Cynthia find them like this?

"How could you, Draco? How could you do this to the baby?" she asked with tears of fury in her eyes.

Draco took his clothes, gave them to Hermione and stood up in his naked glory. He didn't mind showing off.

He took Cynthia by the arm a little roughly and took her to his room. He was not having an argument in front of Hermione.

Hermione stood up, blushing furiously and shivering softly. She didn't know what to do. She could leave, but Draco was going to look for her anyways and besides, Cynthia wasn't stupid. She clearly knew what was happening. She needed to give up for once.

Back in Draco's room he was getting dressed while Cynthia cried on his bed.

"How could you do this to me, Draco?" she asked sobbing harder.

"Cynthia I'm sorry, but…. I don't love you. I thought you figured that out a long time ago," he said not looking at her.

Cynthia gasped and started taking long deep breaths. "Oh my God, Draco," she said putting her hands on her stomach. "I think something's happening to the baby. It hurts."

Draco looked at her for a couple of seconds not understanding. _What baby? _He thought, _Oh fuck, the baby!_

"Lie down Cynthia," he said grabbing her. "I'm going to get Hermione."

"No," she shouted and then started crying….or pretending. "I don't want her checking me."

"She's a healer. She knows what to do," he said running to the door.

"No I said," she shouted, "Call my damn Doctor!"

He nodded before leaving the room.

"Draco what's going on? I heard Cynthia screaming," Hermione asked, feeling a little scared when she saw Draco running to the Fire place which connected to the floo.

"Something's happening to the baby," he said grabbing floo powder.

"I'm going to help her."

"No," he said before entering the chimney. "She doesn't want you checking on her."

"Oh… I understand. I'm sorry to cause all of this," she said softly grabbing her purse.

"Hermione," he sighed walking towards her. "You didn't do anything. We just made love, it's not like we committed a crime. She caught us, that wasn't supposed to happen, but I'm glad it happened. Now she knows how I feel."

"But it wasn't the way she should have found out," she said carefully.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it. Now I need a doctor."

"I can help Draco," she said pleading. She needed to make sure that the baby was fine. She felt that was her responsibility.

"Hermione please go to my mother's, take Brit and I'll call you after I fix this mess," he said walking into the floo.

She nodded after a couple of seconds, grabbed her purse and left without another word.

--

Draco ran to St. Mungos panting and cursing. There was no doctor around. _Damn Cynthia when she didn't want Hermione to check on her!_

"Doctor," he shouted when he saw a middle aged man walking out of a room.

"Yes. How can I help you sir?"

"I need you to go to my house now. My…girlfriend is pregnant and she's in pain," he said panting.

"I'm afraid I can't go to your house right now sir. I have patients here," the doctor said calmly.

"I'll pay you the triple of what you are going to get here. I just need you to come and check on her," he said pleading.

"Fine…let me get my stuff," he said plainly annoyed.

Ten minutes later Draco was back in his house with the doctor; whose name was Bryan Weber.

"Should I bring her to the living room or are you going to check her in this room?" Draco asked.

"You left her alone Mr. Malfoy?" Dr. Weber asked looking shocked.

"Well I didn't have anyone here to keep an eye on her."

"Bloody hell, what a boyfriend! Where is she?"

"In my room, follow me."

--

Minutes before…

Cynthia was talking on the phone, crying her heart out, telling her best friend what she saw. She was stunned. She knew Draco didn't care about her, but she never thought Hermione would do such a thing. In her eyes Hermione was a respectful woman who would never sink so _low. _What she didn't understand was that when someone is in love, sometimes they don't stop to look at the consequences. She didn't know that because she wasn't in love any longer; she was obsessed.

"Christa, it was horrible!" she whined.

"But what did you see? Were they in there shagging when you caught them?" her friend asked, searching for gossip to then tell her other friends. In reality Cynthia was a joke for the girls. Christa and the rest knew that Draco was a lady's man. But in this case she was as shocked to find out that it was Hermione.

"No, I didn't find them doing that, thank God! They were sleeping…naked on the couch. God I wanted to kill that bitch!" she roared.

"Cynthia calm down. It's not good for the baby," Christa chuckled in a mocking way since she knew that the baby thing was a lie. Cynthia never said anything to her, but years before Cynthia had confessed to her friend that she couldn't have kids.

"Oh please Christa, you know that the baby thing is big fat lie," she screeched angry.

"Sorry…it's just so funny. I can't believe Draco had fallen for that," Christa said between laughs.

"Yeah…Steven was going to back me up if Draco didn't believe, but lucky for him Draco believed me fast," she said lying down on Draco's bed.

"So how's Steven. You haven't said anything about him in a long time?"

"Oh, his doing okay, I guess. I haven't seen him, like, in two weeks," she said with amusement.

"He worked you out last time?" Christa asked knowing that Steven was far from a gentleman in bed.

"Shut up. I don't even know if I want to see him again. He hurt me badly. I even went to a gynecologist to see if I was okay. He never understands when to stop. That was one of the things I hated about him when we dated before," she spat. "Christa, I have to go. I think I heard Draco talking. I have to pretend that I'm doing horrible."

"Good luck," her friend said before hanging up.

--

Draco entered his room scared; despite not liking Cynthia he didn't want anything happening to the baby.

Cynthia was in the bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Cynthia, I brought a doctor."

Doctor Weber entered the room smiling softly.

"Hello Miss. Mr. Malfoy told me that you weren't feeling good and that you're pregnant. I'm going to check you and make sure that you and the baby are fine," he said putting his bag on bed.

"No," Cynthia almost shouted.

Draco looked at her bewildered while the doctor sighed.

"Why not?" Draco asked, confused and a little angry. _What the hell was it now?_

"Draco, I told you to get my doctor, not some other one. I don't know him. I want my own personal doctor, the one that has been with me for a long time now," she said, almost in tears now.

Draco thought the tears were because she was feeling worser than before, but the tears were actually because she was going to get caught out in her lie.

"Cynthia…I'm going to find him. But for now please let Dr. Weber check you," he said sighing. He was starting to get seriously pissed off.

"No…I'm sorry but I can't let him. I….I don't feel comfortable. Draco, you know how I am. I don't want….a stranger looking at me. Please," she pleaded.

"Fine….Dr. Weber I'm sorry but it seems like _Cynthia _here doesn't feel THAT bad. I'm going to call her doctor. Don't worry; I'm paying you anyways. Come with me," he said throwing a dirty glance at Cynthia.

_If she's really feeling bad why doesn't she let Dr. Weber look at her? I mean I understand that she didn't let Hermione for obvious reasons, but Dr. Weber_,Draco thought annoyed.

Draco walked into the little office in a room near his.

"Here's your money Dr. Weber and thanks for coming even though my…girlfriend didn't want you to check on her," Draco said giving him a check with a large number.

"Thanks…and can I tell you something quick?"

Draco nodded.

"I don't want to be rude or impolite to you or your…girlfriend, but keep an eye on her. You see I'm sort of a physique…. I feel like she's lying about something… something big," he said before walking out of the office.

Draco stood looking at the doctor speechless. _Lying? Cynthia never lies. That's immoral to her._

After thinking about what the doctor told him for a while, he walked back to his room. Cynthia was reading a magazine about Quidditch which was odd because she was a not a fan.

"Did you call my doctor?" Cynthia asked when she saw him entering the room.

"No…Cynthia, I don't even know who your doctor is," he said sitting down next her.

"Of course you don't. You haven't gone with me to my appointments," she said looking slightly mad.

"You haven't asked me," he said taking in her appearance more carefully.

"I don't need to ask you Draco, you are supposed to go," she said standing up, throwing the magazine on the bed.

"Where do you think you're going? Now give me the address of your doctor, I'm going to get him. Are you still in pain?"

"No I'm feeling better, thanks," she said grabbing her cell phone, which Draco didn't know where she'd somehow got from, since she didn't believe in Muggle technology. Steven gave it to her a couple of weeks before in case of emergencies. "Now I'm leaving. I'm not in the mood to talk to you, not after what you did."

"Cynthia, we need to talk about that," he said standing up as well.

"No, we don't, not now at least. I don't want to feel worse than I already am," she said walking out of the room.

"Cynthia, wait."

"No…don't you understand? You don't know how it feels to come to the house of the person you love and find that person naked with another woman. Images ran through my mind thinking about what you did with that…whore," she said tears slowly starting to slip their way down her face.

"Cynthia…please, let's talk," Draco beseeched. He didn't want to have her leave without talking to him.

"I'm done talking for today. I'm going home…and I'm going to talk to father about my pregnancy. I hope he doesn't think I'm a bad woman. I was planning on telling him with you around but I guess that's not going to happen," she said entering the floo network.

"Cynthia, if you're talking to your father I'm going with you. I'm a man and I told you that I was going to respond for that baby," he said grabbing his wallet.

"I don't want you near me Draco," she said angrily. "I want to be alone. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that father is going to be so angry with me. But don't be worried you go and look for your whore, I'm pretty sure that's what you want right now," she said vehemently before throwing the powder into the floo and leaving Draco stunned at her venomous words.

Draco decided that he was going to talk with Cynthia's father. He was not going to let her screw everything up.

--

Hermione entered Narcissa's house worried and nervous. Before, she went to her house and took a shower. She needed to feel clean before stepping into Narcissa's house.

For the first time she felt dirty. She shouldn't have slept with Draco. She couldn't take off her mind from the hurt expression on Cynthia's face.

"Hermione dear you finally got here. Brit has been asking for you since dawn," Narcissa said sitting down on the couch in the leaving room. "Do you want tea? Brit is in the garden playing with one of the house elves."

"No, I'm okay," Hermione smiled while carefully taking a seat.

"Are you okay? You look nervous."

"I am…a little," Hermione admitted slowly.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Narcissa asked concerned.

Hermione was a bit touched. Narcissa was always so nice to her.

"I'm sorry but I don't know if I can tell you," she said blushing.

If Draco let his mother know what happened, fine, but she was not going to tell her. She would die of embarrassment.

"Fine, but if you decide to talk with someone, I'm here," Narcissa said smiling before standing up and searching for the house elf and Brit.

Five minutes later Hermione saw Brit running toward her giggling and smiling broadly.

"Mummy you bainally ame," she said when Hermione picked her up.

"Yes, I finally came," she said hugging her daughter tightly. This was exactly what she needed to have; her girl hugging her and squealing in delight. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah…Gamma gave me cereal," she screeched.

"Oh. Do you want to go to Gamma Annie's house?"

"Really mummy?" Brit asked with wide eyes. It was the first time she was going to se her grandmother since Hermione fought with her.

"Really. Now go get your stuff," she said putting Brit down.

Brit squealed and ran toward the room she slept in.

Hermione smiled broadly.

--

Two days later…

Draco was in his office finishing some paper work. Today he was going to talk with Cynthia's parents. Two days before Cynthia threatened him saying that she was going to talk to them but she didn't go. Why? Draco didn't know.

Today he was planning to do something that he never thought he would do. He was going to ask for her hand. Why? Well he probably was turning crazy. The fact was that he didn't want Cynthia having complications with the baby because of him.

This was probably the toughest decision he had ever made. He never asked Hermione to marry him; he only gave her a ring to formalize their relationship.

He wanted to talk to Hermione before taking this big step. He knew that Hermione was going to be seriously hurt because of his actions, but he decide to let her take her path. He was not going to keep screwing up her life with his interference.

"Hey man, you still here?" asked Steven when he walked inside Draco's office.

"Looks like it," Draco said putting some papers in his office bag.

"Why are you so dressed up? Anything important tonight?"

"Something like that," he said not really paying much attention.

"Well I see you're not in the mood. I'll talk to you later," Steven said before walking out of the office.

Draco sighed and walked out as well. Now he was going to do the hardest thing ever. Talk to Hermione about his plans...

He got to her house ten minutes later. He wanted to cry and scream. How could his life have turned into such a hell?

He knocked on her door twice and waited.

Hermione was in the bathroom getting dressed. Brit was in her bed jumping and singing along with Barney.

"Brit can you sit down and stay here, I'm going to answer the door," she said walking out of the room and smiling at Brit's giggles.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Draco.

"Hey," she said pleasantly, moving away so he could enter her house.

"Hey," he said not looking at her. "Where's Brit?"

"In my room…I'll get her."

Two seconds later Brit came running towards her daddy. Draco waited for her with wide arms.

"Hey sweet pie!"

"Hey daddy…daddy I was jumping in mummy's bed and is was funny," she squealed.

"Brit you know that you are not supposed to jump in mummy and daddy's bed," he said smiling, moving to the living room.

"But daddy it was funny, and Baney was singing with me," she said getting comfortable on his lap.

"Baney?"

"Barney," Hermione said sitting down in front of him. "You were in a meeting? I mean you're so dressed up."

"No…Brit can you go back to your mother's room? I need to have a chat with her," Draco said sweetly at his little baby. Brit nodded ones and ran back to Hermione's room.

"Hermione…"

"I know Draco," she said not looking at him. "It's the best thing you could do for Cynthia."

"How do you…"

"You're dress up pretty smartly and you haven't looked at me since you entered the house. I know you better than you know yourself," she said half-smiling, but on the verge of tears.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I don't want to marry her but it's the only thing I can do for her."

"I know Draco…don't worry about me, I understand. I'm going to let Brit know that she's going to be a big sister, but I'm going to ask you something also. Please…please don't look for me again. After tonight, when you walk out of that door please don't search for me. If you want to see Brit send your mother or father, but please leave me some space," she said getting up.

He nodded and left the house without a kiss or a hug. He didn't want to make this harder for Hermione; it was already hard for him.

--

One week later…

Hermione was in her room watching Beauty and the Beast with Brit, well she was watching it; Brit was almost falling at sleep.

Today Brit had a tough day at school ending with falling down and scratching her little knee badly.

Hermione was also falling asleep when she heard the doorbell. "I'm coming," she said putting Brit's head carefully on her pillow.

The bell rang again.

"I said I'm coming," she shouted. "God!"

She opened the door annoyed and looking ready to kill the person ringing the damn bell.

"Hello Hermione."

"Err…how do you know where I live?" she asked Steven who was leaning on her doorframe.

"I have my ways," he said grinning.

"Oh…do you want to come in?" she said trying to be polite.

"Sure, although it's a very fast meeting. I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner?"

"Thanks, but I can't. I didn't tell you but I got suspended from my job and I'm with Brit," she said politely.

"Really, I didn't know. What about tomorrow?" he asked grinning.

"I don't know…look Steven, you're a very nice guy but I just got out of something with someone and I don't want to be in the dating thing for now," she said biting her lower lip.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know," he said seriously showing empathy which she didn't understand why.

"Yeah…so maybe another day, we could go out as friends," she said half-smiling.

"It's Draco, right?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" she asked stunned.

"That person is Draco, right?"

"No," she said too fast. "Of course not…pffssss…please Draco. He has his girlfriend."

"Please Hermione, I saw you two leaving the bar together the other day. I'm not stupid."

"Steven, please don't tell anyone," she asked in earnest. Why continue lying if he already knew.

"Why should I tell anyone? That's not my problem, so don't worry, I'm not telling Cynthia."

"Cynthia already knows," she whispered.

"What?" he asked in confusion and apparent shock.

"I said that she already knows. She caught us sleeping together, naked," she said and once again blushing, very badly. "You know that day that you saw us leaving. Well she saw us. And Draco and I aren't together anymore."

"Mother fu…she knows. Is she that freaking desperate to have him?" he shouted angry. Hermione was really confused.

"Sorry, what?"

"Hermione, can I come in? I have to tell you something important," he said seriously.

"Errr sure come in," she said looking slightly puzzled at the outburst.

They walked together to her couch and sat down next to each other.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for not telling you before, but you have to understand that I have my reasons. You see…Cynthia and I have been sleeping together for a long time now."

"W…what?" she asked in disbelief.

"Look, before you jump to conclusions. You see, Cynthia and I dated a long time ago; we broke up because well she was having some depression problems and I really couldn't handle them. I was a very immature man. Then she starting dating Draco, he didn't know that we were an item before. She did it at first to hurt me, but then she started falling for Draco… or more like became obsessed with him. I mean, you know how charming he can be. Then a couple of months before she called me crying, telling me that she could tell that Draco didn't love her, she told me that he whispered your name once when he was sleeping. That's when we started seen each other again. I mean I still had feelings for her…"

Hermione was stunned to say the least. Shit! Draco needed to know this, what if the baby was Steven's and not Draco's.

"One day she told me about you, and I told her that I met you in Draco's office… that day she begged me to start calling you or start flirting with you, and I did it."

Hermione's eyes were about to pop out.

"Hermione I'm sorry, you are a beautiful woman and even though it was supposed to be a trick I really thought you could help me forget about her, but then in the party that I took you I saw you walking outside to the gardens and I simply knew you left the party with Draco. I was angry with him. I mean how he could do something like that to Cynthia who is the sweetest, most charming woman I have ever known…"

Hermione nodded, Draco cheated on Cynthia before being with her, but she also trusted Draco and knew that he would never cheat on her.

"Then one day she got to my apartment crying telling me that Draco wanted to end their relationship and…she told him that she was pregnant."

"I know, and a week ago when she saw us I believe she had abortion symptoms," Hermione whispered.

"Hermione…that's not possible…because Cynthia isn't pregnant," he said, gouging out her reaction.

"What?" she said almost choking in the process.

"Cynthia lied about that. Hermione…Cynthia can't have kids. That's one of the reasons she was suffering from depression."

"I can't believe this!!" she said feeling like she was going to faint. This girl needed help. Immediately! "I can't believe this…oh my God, Steven, Draco needs to know," she said standing up.

"Hermione you can't go, Brit is sleeping," he said softly.

"Steven I have to go," she pleaded.

"_No," _he said roughly. "What's wrong with women and Draco? I'm sick of that asshole!"

Hermione didn't understand his sudden change. She looked at him bewildered.

"I'm going to tell you something. You are not leaving this house. If you there move a muscle to try and escape….well…_I will fucking kill you_. Do you really think I care about Draco or about our friendship? NO. How can I? He took the only person I loved away from me. He's a selfish bastard who doesn't deserve you or Cynthia. I'm keeping you here, and you are going to do whatever I ask you. Do I make myself clear?" he said coming close to her face. Panic slowly started to settle into her gut. This Steven was nothing compared to the Steven she was used to.

"Mummy," they suddenly heard from far away in the house. Brit apparently heard Steven's roars and woke up.

Hermione stiffened and looked at Steven. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the girl," he said grinning. "This is even better. I can have you in every sense of the word, and I can ask Draco for some money for the rescue of his little girl."

He looked crazy, like he just came out of a mental clinic or something.

"Who are you?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh I'm Steven, but you know me Hermione. I'm just showing my true colors now," he said smirking. "What should I do to the little one to make Draco squirm and want to kill himself for what he had done to me?"

"You're crazy," Hermione screamed. She could hear Brit starting to get hysterical. Despite crying Brit never leaved her room until Hermione or Draco came to her.

"Yes that's what Cynthia told me once," he said coming closer to her.

"That was all a lie, right? About Cynthia going through a depression," Hermione said looking him in the eyes.

"Oh no, that was all the truth. Cynthia is also a little crazy. That's why we keep on seeing each other. We are meant to be together," he said in a sing song way. "Do you know that I met her in a mental clinic when we were just teenagers? Yeah we were around the age of 14, she was having depression and anorexic problems and I…well I was just loony," he said sitting down, Indian style in front of her.

Hermione didn't know how to move, and she actually didn't dare. Not for her, she could handle this crazy sucker. She had fought many people during the war but she was scared for her daughter.

"Can I go to get Brit?" Hermione asked after a couple of minutes.

"Hmmm…sure why not."

Hermione moved her legs. "But wait, I'm going with you," he said standing up and walking with her.

Hermione walked to her room and took Brit in her arms. Brit's cheeks were covered in tears although she looked on the verge of falling asleep again.

"What's wrong baby?" Hermione asked sitting down in the bed, Steven sat next to her smiling at Brit. Hermione threw him a dirty glance before hugging her baby tightly wanting to protect her from this crazy dude.

"I had bad deam," Brid said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh its okay Brit, mummy is here," Hermione said stroking her hair softly.

She was in deep shit. How was she supposed to get Draco or help with Brit there and Steven checking her every move? All she knew was that he and Cynthia were not going to live without being punished. That was the promise she made herself when she saw Steven lying down on her bed next to her and her precious baby girl.

* * *

**Well what do you think? To much drama? Please let me know…don't forget to review.**


End file.
